The Magic of Love
by BatmanRules256
Summary: Ursula Callistis had secrets that she wanted to hide. But, when given the chance to raise young Atsuko Kagari, she learns that those secrets might just be dragged back into the open whether she wants them to or not, especially when someone she once knew comes back into her life. Ursula must learn several new things when it comes to raising a child, most importantly that of love.
1. Prologue: Nervous

Prologue: Nervous

To say Ursula Callistis was nervous about the whole thing would have been an understatement. It was more like she was absolutely terrified. She had no clue why she was terrified. It wasn't like it was a matter of life and death or anything… at least not in the traditional sense.

She looked out the window for what must have been the thousandth time, half hoping that someone was there to help her get this over with.

She quickly ran around her house and made sure it was spotless. She would never call herself a neat freak, but this whole situation had gotten her to act on edge the entire time. She couldn't explain her determination to clean… well, she could, but it wasn't like she could explain why she of all people was like this. Certainly before, she wasn't like this. Even now, she wasn't super neat, but did try to look presentable.

She ran up to the attic to make sure that was neat too. As for why the attic needed to be cleaned, she wouldn't be able to explain. But, she wanted it clean. Glancing at the trunk that was the remnant of her past, she sighed and actually sat down. It was easier back then… back before she'd gotten hurt. But, she couldn't exactly dwell too much on it. She'd considered at least wearing something from then, but she knew why she couldn't, especially now. There was a reason she was now Ursula Callistis instead of her former name.

She glanced in a mirror that she'd put up there for when she wanted to try on something she kept up here, noticing how much of a disheveled mess her blue hair was. She had forgotten to brush it in an attempt to look nice. Her red eyes, the only part of herself she couldn't/wouldn't change, looked tired; more tired than she'd ever felt before… which was surprising to say the least considering some of the things she'd done in the past before she'd gotten hurt.

Ursula checked the locks on the chest one more time, a nervous habit she'd formed. Last thing she wanted was someone getting into it, particularly someone with certain ties. But, she couldn't think of that now. She needed to comb and brush her hair and get some coffee in her.

She headed downstairs from the attic, making sure to keep the door tightly shut. She walked to her room, beginning to brush her hair. It wasn't too bad, but her nervousness wasn't helping her in the slightest when it came to it.

When she'd managed to finish this, she walked into the kitchen, pouring herself some coffee. It tasted bitter, but she quite liked how it didn't make her feel so. Waking her up was also an option. Hearing a car horn, she jolted, almost spilling her coffee.

She got up, walking out to her front door. She knew that it was rude to honk for someone, but she'd told her to do that so she could know exactly when they were there. She wanted to look her most presentable. That's what it was about, wasn't it?

She wanted to just ask for more time, but she knew it was too late. She took a deep breath, coffee mug still in hand, and opened the door.

Standing on the other side was a short woman who was about half Ursula's height and possibly three times her age (though she didn't show it). Ursula sighed as she saw her wear the red jacket she'd tried to get her to take off for reasons they both knew. They looked at each other, neither saying anything. Red eyes stared into blue, neither wanting to let this rare occasion stop.

"You still haven't changed," Ursula said. Indicating the suitcase she was also pulling along.

"But you certainly have, little one," The older woman said, running a finger through her pale green hair and returning her hand to her odd looking cane. "I remember when you were so full of fire that no one could stand in your way."

"Those days are behind me," Ursula said. "But, I still suppose that's why you're here, Miss Holbrooke."

"Unfortunately, it's part of it." Miss Holbrooke said. "I know what you're expecting, but my new job as a social worker has led me to learn more things than I did before."

"Yeah," Ursula said. "So… where is she?"

"She's standing right behind me," The older woman chuckled, stepping aside to reveal… nothing.

"I don't see anything," Ursula said. "Is this one of your famous pranks you used to pull?"

"Oh, you know I haven't done anything like that in decades," Miss Holbrooke said with a chuckle. "Besides, you know we can't afford to do them anyway. I taught you that much, didn't I?"

"Of course, Miss Holbrooke," Ursula gulped, bowing slightly, hoping the sweat on her brow didn't show.

"Come out from behind me," Miss Holbrooke looked behind her. "She won't bite. She's harmless."

Carefully, from behind her, stepped a child that was surprisingly smaller than the older woman. She was curled in on herself, clutching something to her chest. Her upper body was adorned in a light jacket and she wore a pair of pants due to the cooler weather.

"Her name is Atsuko Kagari," Miss Holbrooke said. "But, you already knew that."

"Why don't you come here, little Atsuko?" Ursula asked.

Atsuko walked up to the taller woman, bowing in a very timid and nervous way. She still clutched the item to her chest, trying to hide it from Ursula's view.

"It's okay, little one," Ursula said, trying to hide her own nervousness as she knelt down, and ran a hand through the child's brown hair, watching her draw a line with her foot on the ground.

"I think you're going to like it here," Ursula smiled, watching her. "I'll try to be the best I can be for you."

The child looked up at her at this moment, a small shock coming to Ursula at her eye color. They were crimson, shining like pools of blood. Never in all her years did Ursula ever see eyes such a beautiful color. She wondered what they would look like when she was beaming with joy.

"I'll leave you two alone," Miss Holbrooke said, walking back to her car. "Let me know if anything… happens."

"I'll make sure to do my best," Ursula said, but it was mostly to herself.

"She's a sweet girl," Miss Holbrooke called back. "You two will become the best of friends."

"I'm sure of it," Ursula laughed nervously as the elderly woman drove away. She looked at Atsuko, smiling at her.

"Come inside, won't you?" She gestured in. Atsuko followed her in nervously, almost as if she was too scared to touch anything. Ursula found it ironic they were both nervous about this.

"Now, I'm sure I can't replace those you lost," Ursula knelt down, holding her close. "But, I will try my best to provide for you."

Atsuko said nothing, looking down shyly.

"How about we get you situated in your room and we make some hot chocolate?" Ursula asked. "It's a little chilly outside."

Atsuko nodded, Ursula gently taking her hand and leading her to her room, pulling the suitcase with the other hand. The house was small, but more than big enough for two. Ursula hoped that Atsuko would be happy here with her.

"And this is your room, Atsuko," She said, gesturing to the room, which was decently big; certainly a good size for the seven year old that was Atsuko.

"Thank… you," Atsuko said, her voice quiet and small, almost as if she was afraid of holding on.

"I promise I won't leave you," Ursula said, trying to comfort the small girl whose hand she held. "I will do my best to care for you."

"I miss mommy," Atsuko whispered, thinking Ursula wouldn't hear it. Ursula felt a pang in her heart at that. She knew that Atsuko must be missing her parents terribly, the foster care system not having helped much despite Miss Holbrooke's best efforts. She had to try something to help her cheer up.

"What is that you're holding?" She asked, trying to get this child to open up to her.

"Mommy's special treasure," Atsuko said quietly. "I wanted it and she gave it to me before… before…"

With this, the child began to cry, standing there as Ursula mentally kicked herself for making it worse. She took the child into her arms, holding her close.

"I'm sorry to bring that up," She said. "I should have waited. But, I'm curious. What's your special treasure?"

The small child closed in on herself, hiding the item closely. Ursula ran her fingers through the child's hair in an attempt to comfort her.

"It's alright," She said quietly. "I promise I won't take it."

"Really?" Atsuko asked, hope in her voice. "With cherries on top?"

"Pinky promise," Ursula laughed softly, holding up a pinky. Atsuko took the offered digit in her own, Ursula shaking them.

With that, the child seemed a little more comforted as she slowly turned her item around to reveal a figure dressed in a brilliant white outfit and wearing a pointed white hat. In her hands was a staff of sorts that shone brilliantly. Blazing red hair and eyes emboldened the card as the figure looked… powerful.

Ursula gasped, shocked at the item.

"This is…" She said, her voice beginning to quiver.

"Shiny Chariot," Atsuko said quietly. "She's… she's so cool. Mommy told me about her… but, she said she disappeared… mommy also disappeared. Maybe she's with mommy."

"Well," Ursula said, holding the child. "I'm sure that one day, you can be as amazing as Shiny Chariot if you try."

"R-Really?" Atsuko asked. "Everyone else… says I'm weird for liking her."

"Of… of course," Ursula said, ignoring her mind's attempts to get her to stop this for the sake of not letting this child do something she'd regret. "But, you won't be just like her. You need to be you. But, for now, why don't you try to be Atsuko? Then, you can try to become as popular or great as Shiny Chariot."

"But… why?" Atsuko asked. "Atsuko doesn't have a mommy or daddy."

"Well," Ursula said, surprised at the child's understanding of the situation. "You already are Atsuko. Pretending to be someone you're not will only lead to trouble when you realize you're not supposed to be them, but you."

" _Yet you haven't taken that same advice,"_ The voice in her head spoke to her loud and clear. _"That trunk in the attic is proof of that."_

"A-Are you going to be my new mommy?" Atsuko asked, which shattered her mental conversation.

"Wh-What?" Ursula asked, looking down at the child.

"Are you going… to be my new mommy?" Atsuko asked. "You're… really nice just like mommy and I… I don't want to go back. You don't think I'm… weird for liking Shiny Chariot. Miss… Holy said you would take care of me."

"Then you don't have to go back," Ursula took hold of the child, wrapping her arms around her. "You can stay here forever if you'd like."

"I… I want to stay with you." Atsuko said, sniffling a little. "Y-You're nice. I can tell. But, you also hurt."

"You're such an insightful child," Ursula said, laughing softly. "Yes, I am hurting. Maybe when you're older, I'll tell you why."

"Can we have hot chocolate now?" Atsuko asked, looking up with puppy dog eyes at Ursula.

"Of course," Ursula said, standing up and carrying the child to the kitchen. Once there, she began to make the hot chocolate, Atsuko beginning to grab a bag of marshmallows Ursula kept by the table.

"Three, Atsuko," Ursula said softly. "I don't know how well you handle sugar and I don't need you to have any problems going to sleep later, alright?"

"Okay." Atsuko pouted, Ursula laughing at how the child looked so adorable. She was clearly still sad but Ursula knew that she wasn't going to be so easily made happy. But, she would try her best. She just hoped that her best would be enough to care for this child.

* * *

I know I could have gone on, but I didn't feel like going on about this when i think this works for a prologue. It was originally going to be the first chapter, but I didn't want to randomly jump to her being older or have several chapters where she ages up. I hope you enjoy nonetheless, though.

I had this idea after reading "Crime of Passion" by x-MyrtenasterRose-x (replace the dashes with dots). It's a great story and I recommend it.


	2. The First Day

Chapter One: The First Day

If one asked Ursula what was the hardest thing she'd ever done, she wouldn't name but one thing. It had absolutely nothing to do with the chest she kept locked in the attic… directly, anyway. No, the hardest thing Ursula had ever done was agree to care for one Atsuko Kagari. Fortunately for Ursula, Atsuko wasn't a completely depressed child.

Within three hours of her being there, she had gotten the child to brighten up somewhat. It turned out that the child liked her sweets and some nice chocolate chip cookies had been an easy way to distract her from thoughts of her parents. And, that was only day one.

Ursula also noticed that Atsuko seemed to cling to her more and more often. At first, she thought it was because she was experiencing thoughts about her parents and didn't want another to leave. But, it became a little more clear that it seemed she didn't want to be sent back to wherever she was before.

Though, Ursula had to admit, she really didn't want to think of it herself. Miss Holbrooke had mentioned something that had gotten her thinking. The deaths of Atsuko's parents were undoubtedly caused by 'unnatural causes' as the reports said. Ursula wasn't a betting woman, but she had to admit that the both of them had their suspicions. Miss Holbrooke, who was one of the few who knew of her past life, had told her in full confidence, knowing it would pique her interest. Though, her accepting of parenthood of Atsuko was more than simple curiosity.

Ursula sighed, smiling a little as she watched the seven year old begin to reach for her third chocolate chip cookie. Were it a certain person she once knew, she would have slapped the reaching hand, but for this child, she decided against saying anything. Besides, little Atsuko was clearly trying to be sneaky about it and Ursula was too amused to ruin her fun.

Atsuko reached for the cookie, clearly unaware that Ursula was looking directly at her. She took it and curled up into a ball, beginning to eat the cookie.

"I hope you clean yourself off before you do anything else," Ursula laughed, Atsuko jolting up at being talked to. In the process, she hit her head on the table with a sound that made Ursula feel as if someone had stabbed her in the heart.

The seven year old's eyes welled up with tears as she held her head in both hands. Sniffles began to sound from her as she started to make the sounds of someone trying to hold in their crying. In a flash, Ursula was picking up the child, holding her close in a surprisingly motherly instinct.

"It's okay, little Akko," She said, unintentionally nicknaming the child she'd been introduced to recently. "I'll make sure it's all good."

She ran her fingers through Atsuko's hair, trying to find the place she'd smashed her head. Finding the small lump, she felt Atsuko physical jump in her arms, giving a small yelp.

"It's okay," Ursula kissed the lump, just like she'd seen mothers on cheesy cartoons she'd watched with someone she once knew. "I'll make it all better, alright?"

Atsuko curled into a ball, sobbing softly. Ursula peered under her glasses at the child, wondering how in the nine she would be able to keep her from getting hurt like this more. She felt… guilty over Atsuko's minor injury. Granted, she didn't mean to make her hurt, but she still caused it.

She tried to will the child's pain away, hoping that it would succeed in some way. Whether or not it was by her own merit or not, Atsuko began to sniffle less. Ursula smiled at the child's quiet sniffling. Still holding the child, she began to walk towards the house's bathroom.

"I think it's time to get you cleaned up," She said, opening it and turning on the tub. "You're a bit of a chocolatey mess."

Atsuko made surprisingly less struggle than Ursula was expecting. She had expected her to fight the whole time, but she was completely still and quiet. Ursula had to wonder what was the reason for this; where she had been before or her parents? Or, was it just that Atsuko was a quiet, non-feisty girl?

Regardless of the reason, Ursula wasn't going to fight over it. She let the water rise far enough that Atsuko would sit comfortably, undressing the child and rolling up her own sleeves. She gently set the child in the tub, beginning to get her wet. Atsuko began to feel the warm water, looking down at it.

Ursula took a small cup by the side of the tub and poured it over Atsuko's head. Atsuko shrieked a little, clearly surprised by the water being poured on her head. Ursula pulled her hand back in a hurry, expecting it to be some sort of trauma. However, it was clear after a few seconds that she was simply surprised.

" _Hopefully, she will be alright once Halloween comes around if she's so easily surprised,"_ Ursula thought to herself. _"Though, I suppose I'll have to find a Shiny Chariot costume in her size… I doubt anyone would be super positive about that, but if it makes her happy…"_

Ursula was immediately pulled back into the real world by a splash of water in her face. She was quite shocked, staring down with her mouth open. She looked to see Atsuko looking at her with a grin, which turned into a fearful look as the child quietly looked down.

"I'm sorry," She whispered. "Please don't be mad."

"I suppose if that is how you wish to go about it," Ursula said with a slight smirk pulling at her lips as her eyes flashed with an age old mischievousness she carried. The years she'd conditioned herself to give up on her past hadn't removed it completely, no matter how hard she tried.

Ursula took the cup she held in her hand, filling it with cold water from the sink and dumping it on the seven year old.

"Eeek, cold!" Atsuko shouted, the loudest Ursula had heard her the entire time. Ursula laughed, rubbing Atsuko's head.

"If you wish to splash, prepare to be splashed back," She said, Atsuko looking up at her and seeing her smile.

"Splashing is okay?" She asked.

"Well… only a little," Ursula said. "I don't want to have to replace the tile anytime soon, but a little splashing won't hurt."

It warmed the blunette's heart to see Atsuko smile at the statement. She even splashed the child a little just to emphasize her point. Atsuko sputtered a little, but then began to splash back a little bit.

Ursula laughed and the two splashed each other for a few minutes. After that, Ursula took Atsuko's hands gently in her own.

"Alright, I think it's time for us to get you all cleaned up." She said. "It wouldn't do to have drawn this bath without giving you a proper washing."

"But… you didn't use crayons," Atsuko said quietly, looking at her with confusion. Ursula tilted her head, looking betwixt the droplets of water on her glasses. She then laughed as she realized what Atsuko meant.

"It only means I put the water in the tub," She stroked Atsuko's head affectionately.

"Oh," Atsuko said, becoming quiet once again. Ursula sighed, kissing her forehead.

"You know, you can ask or tell me anything," She said. "I promise I will not be angry with you or yell at you."

"R-really?" Atsuko looked up with a look that nearly shattered Ursula's heart; it was a look of hope that should not be on a child's face when told they wouldn't be yelled at for simply speaking their mind.

"Really," Ursula took the wet child into her arms, holding her close. "I promise."

"Whenever I tried to talk back with the others, the lady always got mad at me." Atsuko quietly said. "She said that kids should only be seen."

"Well, I promise you I am not like that at all," Ursula said, holding the child. "The only time I don't want to hear you is when it is past your bedtime. But, if you have a nightmare, you are more than welcome to come to my room."

"And cuddle… like mommy and daddy?" Atsuko asked, looking up into Ursula's red eyes, wetness not from the tub coming from her eyes.

"Of course," Ursula said, letting a small smile come to her lips. "And we'll keep the big bad nightmares away."

Atsuko's tiny arms did the equivalent of wrapping around Ursula, holding tight in her hug. Ursula just held her, keeping her arms around the child. They remained like that until the water in the tub was cold, indicated by Atsuko shivering.

"Goodness," Ursula said. "The water's cold. Perhaps we should just shower you for tonight. We can get a nice bath tomorrow, alright?"

"Okay," Atsuko said.

"Tomorrow, we can take you to get some new clothes as well," Ursula said. "I'm sure that you would like something more than what's in your suitcase."

"Mommy gave me those," Atsuko said quietly.

"And, we shall hang them up where you can always find them," Ursula said. "But, that suitcase can't hold more than three outfits, so we'll need to find you some more."

"Can I find some with Shiny Chariot on them?" Atsuko asked, two pairs of red eyes meeting once again.

"I'm sure we can find some store that sells that," Ursula said, chuckling a little at the question she'd been waiting for.

"Thank you, Miss Call… Call… Miss." Atsuko said.

"Call me Ursula," Ursula said, holding the child.

"Can I call you mommy?" Atsuko asked, another stab in Ursula's heart.

"Of course you can, dear Akko," Ursula said.

"Okay," Atsuko said as Ursula reached up and turned on the showerhead, letting the water filling the tub drain out. Atsuko stood still under the water, allowing the woman to wash her gently. Afterwards, the blunette picked up the child and wrapped her in a towel almost like a burrito due to the towel's massive size and Atsuko's small one. She carried her to the room she'd told her was hers, Atsuko shuddering from the cold of being out of the water.

"Let's see what you have in your suitcase," Ursula said, opening it after setting Atsuko down on the bed. She unzipped the child's suitcase to reveal two normal outfits of a shirt and pants as well as a pair of pajamas that were purple and were made for colder weather to Ursula's relief.

" _Like Luna Nova uniforms,"_ Ursula thought to herself. _"Seems like yesterday…"_

" _That you fled from your responsibilities?"_ The voice in her head asked. She pushed it away, deciding to focus on the child in front of her. Finding some underwear and a pair of socks, she finished drying the child.

"Do you want me to dress you or do you want to dress yourself?" Ursula asked.

"How fast do I have to be?" Atsuko asked.

"Well, try not to take all night," Ursula said. "But, you don't have to go fast."

"Will I get breakfast if I take too long?" Atsuko asked.

"Akko, sweetie," Ursula said, not really wanting to delve further into the reason _that_ question was asked. "It's almost dinnertime. But, yes, you will still get dinner. I will never withhold a meal from you. Dessert may be withheld if you misbehave, but Miss Holbrooke told me you are a very sweet child, so I've no worries that you won't get your fill of desserts."

"What is dinner?" Atsuko asked.

"Well, dinner tonight is going to be a nice warm soup since it's a bit chilly outside." Ursula said. "I think you will like it. And, if you don't, I'm sure we can find something else."

"I… I don't have to like it?" Atsuko asked.

"Of course not," Ursula said. "I want you to try it though. It's good in my opinion and it's good for you."

Atsuko simply nodded, shuffling out of the towel burrito and walked to get her clothing for the night. She began to dress, Ursula sitting by if she needed it. To her surprise, Atsuko was quite quick with putting on her pajamas, having done it faster than she'd been able to dress herself at her age.

"Good job, Akko," Ursula kissed her forehead, taking her by the hand and guiding her to the kitchen. On the way, she pointed to a room in the hall, opening the door.

"This is my bedroom," She said. "If you have any bad dreams, you just come right in and climb into bed, alright?"

"You won't be mad?" Atsuko asked.

"Of course not, Akko," Ursula gently ran her thumb over the back of Atsuko's hand. "I will welcome you with open arms."

Atsuko held onto Ursula, wrapping her tiny arms around her waist. Ursula held onto the child's hand, holding her. She walked her to the kitchen, setting her down in a chair as she got out several different vegetables and began to cut them up with some chicken.

"Do you like chicken noodle soup, Akko, sweetie?" She asked the seven year old.

Atsuko nodded, tilting her head in confusion.

"Why do you call me Akko?" She asked quietly.

"Do you not like it?" Ursula asked.

"I've never been called anything much," Atsuko said. "Just Atsuko… or 'that child'."

"Well, I had trouble saying your name repeatedly, so I decided to call you Akko for short," Ursula said. "If you don't like it, I can change it."

"I like it," Atsuko said, a slight blush creeping up her cheeks at the statement. "It's cute."

"Well, you are quite adorable yourself," Ursula said. "I figured that you could have a nickname that was as cute as you are."

"Thank you… mom," Atsuko said, sitting quietly at the table in her pajamas.

"It should be ready in about thirty minutes," Ursula said. "While it's cooking, we can watch something on TV or play a game. Do you like any games?"

"My mommy… used to play Shiny Chariot with me," Atsuko said, looking up at Ursula, who'd stopped to turn around. "I would be Shiny Chariot and she would clap when I pretended I was as awesome as her."

"Well…" Ursula said, sighing in a way she knew meant traversing this road might be difficult. "I wouldn't mind at all if you wanted to play Shiny Chariot with me."

"You wouldn't call me weird or laugh if I mess up?" Atsuko asked.

"Of course not," Ursula said, walking over and sitting next to Atsuko. "I think you would do a great job pretending to be her. It may not be an easy act to follow, but I'm sure you have a good enough imagination to pull it off."

"Pull what off?" Atsuko asked.

Ursula laughed, patting the small child.

"I mean you could do a good job of pretending to be Shiny Chariot because you have a great imagination," She said. "When I put the soup on the stove, we can play Shiny Chariot if that's what you'd like."

"I would," Atsuko smiled wide, a smile that made Ursula feel good inside, better than she'd felt in a long time.

"Well, then I shall enjoy watching you be Shiny Chariot," She said, standing up to finish the soup. Once she placed it on the stove with a timer, she took the child into the living room and sat down on the floor.

"Alright," She said, crossing her legs. "Show me how you will become Shiny Chariot."

Atsuko nodded, smiling as she began to go into the character of Shiny Chariot. Ursula was truly impressed at how well Atsuko could play the character despite never having seen her in person. She had to imagine that her mother was a fan and had taught her a lot. But, she had never seen a close playing of the character of Shiny Chariot like this from a child before. Ursula could have even believed her to be Shiny Chariot… were she over twice her height and with a deeper voice and burning red hair. It… gave her several deeply conflicting feelings to see this display.

When the timer Ursula had set went off, she stood up, patting Atsuko on the head.

"You did a good job," She said with a smile. "I think you made a great Shiny Chariot."

"Thank you," Atsuko bowed politely. Ursula was a little surprised at the action, but remembered Miss Holbrooke had said she was from Japan.

"You are very welcome" Ursula said with a little giggle.

"Have you ever met Shiny Chariot?" Atsuko asked, looking at the blunette. Ursula paused, inwardly debating the answer… she didn't want to tell a lie to this child, but the truth was far out of the question.

"I believe I have once or twice," Ursula said. "We're actually both from France, so I may have met her before."

She hated the fact she'd just lied to the child, but the truth would be far worse. The voice in her head kept repeating the same word to her over and over: _"Liar"._

Almost as if she could tell she was upset, Atsuko put a hand on Ursula's hand.

"It's okay," She said quietly. "My mommy missed her too."

Ursula looked down at the child, blinking away a few tears as she took the child into her arms once again.

"You're too sweet for your own good," She whispered, holding the child close to her.

"That's what mommy used to say," Atsuko said.

"Well, she was right," Ursula said, standing up and bringing the pot of soup over to the table. She got a ladle and two bowls and spooned some out to Atsuko. Spooning herself out some, she sat down next to the child.

"Do you know the proper way to eat soup?" She asked.

"'Don't make a sound or you won't be able to sit down'" Atsuko recited a mantra.

"No," Ursula said, gently taking the child's hand. "You must make sure you savor the taste."

"But, the lady back there…" Atsuko said.

"She isn't here and she never will be," Ursula said. "I promise. You can make noise. Just don't spill it on yourself or you'll get burned."

"Will that hurt?" Atsuko asked.

"It will hurt a lot," Ursula said. "Getting burned is not pleasant at all."

"Have you ever been burned before?" Atsuko asked. Ursula looked down at her own hand.

"Once," She said. "It hurt quite a lot. But, it got better."

Ursula felt positive feelings swirl around inside of her due to the fact that Atsuko was beginning to talk more and open up, clearly more at ease here than at the orphanage. She quite liked the child's mannerisms and point of view. It made her quite an interesting child.

"Did your mommy kiss it?" Atsuko asked.

"No, I wasn't living with her then," Ursula said. "I was living elsewhere. But, I did have someone to kiss it."

"Who?" Atsuko asked, looking at her with curiosity.

"Someone I used to know," Ursula said. "I would rather not talk about it. We haven't spoken in a long time."

"I haven't spoken with my mommy in a long time," Atsuko said.

"I know, Akko," Ursula said, rubbing her head. "I know. But, I shall try my best to be someone you can talk to about anything."

Atsuko's tiny hands took Ursula's in hers, causing the blunette to look down at the child.

"You can talk to me too," Atsuko said. "I'm a listener."

"Well, thank you very much," Ursula kissed her forehead. "I shall keep that in mind."

Atsuko smiled as she began to eat her soup, slurping a little, which elicited a laugh from Ursula.

"You're quite the eater," She said, watching her pause once due to the heat of the soup, but otherwise devouring the soup like she hadn't eaten a decent meal in weeks… Ursula decided she needed to talk to Miss Holbrooke some more. She was well aware of how 'the system' worked, but she wanted to make sure that Atsuko was going to be alright.

"This is way better than back there," Atsuko said, finishing her bowl and sitting quietly.

"Do you want some more?" Ursula asked.

"I can have more?" Atsuko asked.

"Of course," Ursula chuckled. "I can't eat this whole pot by myself."

"Then, yeah, I want more," Atsuko said quietly, pushing the bowl to her. Ursula gave her another heaping bowl, watching Atsuko tear through it and two more before she finally stopped asking for more. Ursula herself had three, but at a much slower pace.

"I think we have time to play a little before it's bedtime for you," Ursula said. "What would you like to play?"

"What can we play?" Atsuko asked.

"Well, we could play some more Shiny Chariot," Ursula said. "Or, I have a few video games that I played when I was a kid. What would you like to do?"

"Mommy and daddy had some video games too," Atsuko said. "I never got to play them because she said I was too young."

"Well, these are alright for someone like you," Ursula said, running her hand through Atsuko's hair. "If you want, I could brush your hair while you play."

"Really?" Atsuko asked.

"Really." Ursula said, taking the child gently by the hand and leading her to the living room, where she had her old game system set up. She turned it on and handed the seven year old the controller, sitting behind her on the couch with a hairbrush in hand.

Atsuko seemed to understand how it worked (or at the very least was lucky with her button presses) and managed to pull one up as Chariot began brushing her hair. She pulled a hair tie from her pocket, putting some of the back of Atsuko's hair in a ponytail. She chuckled softly to herself as she looked at it. It would look even better once Atsuko's hair grew out.

"Why is your file named Chariot?" Atsuko asked, startling Ursula's attention to the screen in front of her. The question was something she hadn't considered having to answer; at the very least, it answered the question of if Atsuko was capable of reading.

"Well, I suppose I knew her better," Ursula said. "Or I was a fan. I'm not quite sure."

"Can I call my file Chariot too?" Atsuko asked.

"Sure," Ursula said. "That's fine."

"Why is this file here named Cr… Cr… Croix69?" Atsuko stared at the name, causing Ursula's gaze to zero in on the mentioned save file. Immediately an irritation she knew was misplaced came up.

"That's from someone I used to know," Ursula said. "But, I'm sure she won't mind if you delete her file. It's kind of crude anyway."

"What's that mean?" Atsuko asked, much more comfortable talking freely with Ursula now.

"It's not nice," Ursula said. "So, I'll delete it and give it to you."

Ursula deleted the file in question, naming the replacement 'Shiny Chariot' and handing Atsuko the controller.

"I'll help you if you need it," She said to Atsuko with a smile. Atsuko gave her own smile and snuggled up to Ursula with a determination to win in her gaze.

After about an hour of Atsuko playing video games, which Ursula was pleasantly surprised she was decently good at, she had Atsuko save the game and quit.

"I think it is time for someone's bedtime," She said. "It's been a long day for you today, what with coming to a new home and all."

"But, I'm not *yawn* tired," Atsuko said softly as she leaned her head on Ursula. Ursula laughed softly at the child's behavior, picking her up and carrying her to her bedroom. Placing her gently in the bed, she tucked the covers over her and stroked her forehead.

"I'm still not tired," Atsuko said, yawning once again. Ursula laughed, kissing her forehead.

"Well, how about I tell you a story?" She suggested.

"What kind of story?" Atsuko asked.

"A bedtime story," Ursula said.

"Okay," Atsuko asked, yawning once more.

"Once there was a girl who had a special talent," Ursula began, Atsuko tiredly listening in. "She wanted to share her talent with everyone else so they could see her talent as well."

"Did they like her talent?" Atsuko asked.

"Some did," Ursula said. "She made a lot of people happy. But, that couldn't always be how it goes."

"What happened?" Atsuko asked, barely keeping her eyes open.

"She got hurt," Ursula said, gently stroking Atsuko's hair. "She couldn't use her talent as brightly anymore. She became very sad and it hurt her to think about the past she once had."

"What happened next?" Atsuko asked.

"She met someone as innocent as a child," Ursula said. "The child was idolized by what she had done and the girl began to feel some happiness in her life once again."

"Did she get her talent back?" Atsuko yawned, nearly asleep.

"Time will tell, my little Akko," Ursula said, kissing the now sleeping child's forehead. She pulled the covers over her, smiling as she went to sleep. She then got up and walked to the kitchen. She needed to find some way to get Atsuko an education. She knew of a school, but she also knew it would be a bit difficult to get her into it.

"Hopefully, Miss Holbrooke knows how I can get her a good education." Ursula said to herself. "I know that I can't do it without help."

Suddenly, her cell phone popped up with a message. Looking at it, she read the message, throwing the phone in irritation.

"Hey, babe, lookin' to see you and that sweet pair once again. Kisses, Croix." It read.

* * *

And here is chapter one. Next chapter, we'll see Akko meet some new faces. We'll find out what happens to them then.


	3. Akko's New Friend

Chapter Two: Akko's New Friend

Three days after little Atsuko had come to stay with her, Ursula walked into her bedroom, pulling off her shirt. She looked down at the bandages wrapping around her chest, touching the center of them. She gave a slight hiss at the stinging pain she felt from it. She saw the small red spot that was beginning to form. She sighed, beginning to unravel them.

It was gross work, but it had to be done. Her body was fortunately not flabby, so she had a much easier time with it. She looked at her body, sighing as she continued to replace the bandages. She saw the wound in the middle of her chest, jolting as was her ritual at seeing it. It was an ugly thing, a very strange wound, the sickly purple color it remained was a sign of its inability to fully heal. Tears sprung to her eyes as she remembered those days; the days she had _her_.

Grabbing new ones from the drawer, she disposed of the old ones in a garbage bag. She carefully wrapped the new ones around her chest, taking great care to make sure she didn't irritate the wound further. It had been a long time since she'd received it, but it never seemed to heal properly. She knew why that was as well as remembering that day. Why, dammit!? Why couldn't Burnadette have been less of a wild thing?! Why did she always have to have that damned notion of helping people?! She… she shared that ideology with her...

Ursula sighed, redressing the wound once again, letting her subconscious fade back into its proper place. Were the situation reversed or played again, it wouldn't change. This was why it was never easy for her. But, she decided then and there she would make damn sure that sleeping child in the other room wasn't going to feel the same way. She would protect that innocent girl with every fiber of her being.

She left her shirt off, falling onto her bed and grabbing her pillow in frustration. Why must a good day be so hard to come by? She supposed it couldn't be all bad. Akko didn't hate her. That was a good sign.

" _But, of course, that's because she doesn't know the truth about you."_ The voice in her head said, taking on a distinct pitch that made Ursula pull the pillow over her head and clench her eyes shut.

She finally heard it leave, never to come back for the night. The blunette climbed under the covers, managing to drift off into a restless sleep.

Well, it would have been true had she not heard her door opening. She sat up, her hair messily falling over her covered chest.

"Hello?" She asked the darkness of the hallway.

"M-Mommy?" The small, quiet voice asked, a small hand clutching onto Ursula's own.

"Akko, sweetie?" Ursula felt her troubles be pushed to the back of her mind as she picked up the small child and cradled her to her chest. "What's wrong?"

"I-I had a bad dream." Atsuko said, burying her face in Ursula's chest and making the blunette glad for bras. She felt the wetness on Atsuko's cheeks, leading her to believe that the child was crying.

"Well, how about you tell me about it and we'll get some warm milk?" Ursula said, holding the child to her chest as she got out of bed. She walked to the kitchen, grabbing some milk from the fridge and heating it up. She gave a glass to Atsuko, taking one for herself.

"Now that you have your milk," She said to the seven year old. "How about you tell me about your dream?"

"P-Promise you won't be mad?" Atsuko looked at her with that same hopeful expression that made Ursula's heart grow weak and upset that she should have to show it.

"I promise," Ursula kissed Atsuko's cheek. "And, afterwards, we'll climb into my bed and have a good night's sleep."

"Thank you, mommy." Atsuko said, drinking her milk as she told about the nightmare, her tears starting up again. "I-I saw my other mommy and my daddy in a fire and a-a mean lady was there a-and then I was back… there a-and the *hic* other girls were being mean a-and they said I was s-so stupid a-and—"

At this point, Atsuko fully broke down, sobbing into the arms that now held her. Ursula just held the child, hoping that she could make her feel better simply by holding her. She ran her fingers through Atsuko's hair, rubbing soothing circles into the child's back.

"It's alright," Ursula said, her voice both soft and protective. "I promise you that I'll never let them take you back. You are my daughter and that is what you will be… forever."

Atsuko said nothing, holding tight to Ursula like a security blanket. Ursula stood up with the child in her arms, carrying her back to the bedroom. She pulled the covers over the two of them, her arms still wrapped around the child like she was her very soul. Atsuko had snuggled in, making herself closer to Ursula. Ursula kissed her forehead once more, sighing and beginning to drift once again into a peaceful sleep.

She awoke several hours later, fully rested for the first time in a while. She also had a peaceful night, free of any sort of bothers. She looked down to see Atsuko still sleeping in her arms.

"I suppose that sleeping with someone to protect is my own strength." Ursula whispered to herself. She held Atsuko close.

After a bit, the child woke up with a large yawn. She looked up at Ursula, the look in her eyes one of false hope, as if she expected it to all be a good dream that she now had a mommy. However, when she saw Ursula looking back with a kind smile on her face, her gaze brightened and she let out a gasp of excitement.

"Did you sleep well, Akko?" Ursula asked.

"I liked it." Atsuko said with a wide grin that elated Ursula; seeing such a happy expression on Atsuko's face made her heart soar with a good feeling. Perhaps this child was changing her for the better as well.

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed my company last night." Ursula kissed her nose, causing Atsuko to stare at it, wiggling it as if it itched.

"Can I… Can I sleep with you every night?" Atsuko asked, a nervous look on her face as if she was confessing to having stolen candy. A quiet fear was behind those worried eyes; a quiet fear that made Ursula angry deep down… angry that a child like this should have this fear.

"Of course." Ursula said, smiling to show she was very accepting of it. "I hope you don't mind waking up to the tickle monster."

"The tickle monster?" Atsuko asked, confused before Ursula began to tickle her sides. The seven year old flailed around, giggling and laughing like crazy as she tried to escape the wiggling fingers that were running up and down her sides.

"Yes, the tickle monster." Ursula laughed as well. "She gets cranky when she's woken up and she likes to tickle adorable children like you."

Atsuko laughed until she lost her breath. At that point did Ursula let her go, holding her.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" She asked.

"I'm fine." Atsuko said, holding her sides. "That tickled a lot."

"That's the idea." Ursula said, kissing her forehead. "Are you hungry for breakfast?"

"What's for breakfast?" Atsuko asked.

"I was thinking some French toast and bacon." Ursula said. "How does that sound to you, Akko?"

"I'd love that, mommy." Atsuko said, smiling up at Ursula. Ursula loved that the seven year old was opening up more to her and giving her more affection and was speaking louder.

"Well, good." Ursula said, picking her up and getting out of bed. It was at this point that Atsuko noticed the bandages that wrapped around Ursula's stomach area, from her waist to just under her breasts.

"Why does mommy wear those bandages?" She asked, a worried look crossing her face. "Is she hurt?"

"It's just an old injury," Ursula said, holding the child close. "I just keep the bandages on so that it doesn't get infected."

" _And because you're too afraid to acknowledge the depth of the injury,"_ The voice in her head spoke in the same tone it had taken the previous night. Ursula ignored it, knowing her little child needed her comfort more than she needed to listen to her inner demons.

She kissed the child's forehead comfortingly.

"Think of it like mummy wrappings." She said, watching Atsuko rub the wound area and kiss it.

"Kisses make booboos feel better." Atsuko said. "That's what my other mommy always said."

"Well, she's right," Ursula said, inwardly saying 'awwwww'.

She carried the child to the table, setting her down in the chair and beginning to make the French toast.

"Akko, how do you feel about going to school?" She asked her while she made the breakfast.

"You want me to go away?" Atsuko asked, her voice hurt.

"No, sweetie, I'd never want that." Ursula said. "But, you need to learn and get an education. You'd only be gone for part of the day and then you'd come right back to me. How does that sound?"

"But, I don't want to leave you, mommy." Atsuko said, her voice cracking along with Ursula's heart. She should have figured Atsuko would have some sort of separation anxiety.

"Well, how about if we find some friends for you at school?" Ursula asked. "That way you wouldn't have to feel lonely about not being with me."

"Friends?" Atsuko asked. "But, everyone back there thought I was weird."

"Well, these are new kids and they might want to befriend you." Ursula smiled. "I'm sure that you'll make a lot of friends. You're such a sweet child and you care about me."

"What if they think I'm weird for liking Shiny Chariot?" Atsuko asked.

"Then they aren't good enough to be your friend." Ursula said. "You're a special girl, Akko. I know you can make friends."

"I believe you, mommy." Atsuko said, putting on a smile. The doorbell rang, causing Ursula to turn her head to it. Setting the finished French toast in front of Atsuko, she answered it to reveal Miss Holbrooke.

"Oh, Miss Holbrooke," Ursula said. "What brings you here?"

"I came to see how little Atsuko is doing." Miss Holbrooke said. "I figured she would have a bit of trouble adjusting to her new environment."

"She's in the kitchen," Ursula said. "She wanted breakfast."

"I see," Miss Holbrooke said, giving a little chuckle. "I hope you're not inspiring her to be a nudist, Miss Du Nord."

Ursula looked down, realizing she was still only in a bra and pants. She felt her face go red as she covered her chest.

"Still as easily flustered as always," Miss Holbrooke laughed. "Well, I hope that wound is doing alright."

"It's not progressed," Ursula said.

"Well, it's not like you would progress it anyways," Miss Holbrooke said. "But, let's see little Atsuko."

Miss Holbrooke walked into the kitchen to see that the entire plate of twelve French toast pieces was gone, Atsuko sitting there and licking her lips.

"Hello, Miss Kagari," Miss Holbrooke said with a smile. "How are you?"

"Miss Holbrooke?" Atsuko turned around, "Are… you here to take me back?"

"Oh, goodness no, child," Miss Holbrooke said. "I came by to see how you were doing and if you needed anything that your new mother couldn't provide."

"She gave me French toast." Atsuko said.

"She's a big eater," Ursula said. "I should have made more."

"There's more?" Atsuko asked.

"In a minute, sweetie," Ursula said. "Why don't you go play some video games while Miss Holbrooke and I talk about some things?"

"Alright," Atsuko said, heading to the living room.

"What's this about?" Miss Holbrooke asked.

"I want to send her to school," Ursula sighed. "But, I don't know if I should."

"I suppose you could find her some friends," Miss Holbrooke said.

"She probably doesn't trust anyone that easily," Ursula sighed. "And, I'm not going to force her."

"Funny coming from someone like you," Miss Holbrooke chuckled. "I think you should send her to school. Better she has something to occupy her time. Especially since it would keep her from finding some of your buried secrets."

"I'm not afraid of a child learning about me," Ursula said. "I just don't want her to see me differently just because she sees me as something of a hero."

"You're the one who set out to make yourself a hero," Miss Holbrooke said. "And, besides, you're a different sort of hero just for taking her in."

"I still can't tell her," Ursula said. "But, that reminds me. You were quite cryptic about the manner of her coming into the care of that orphanage. I want you to be completely honest with me now. You only told me it was a terrible accident similar to how I saw others. But, you shied away from the cause. Tell me what happened so I know how to help that child move on. She said to me last night she had a nightmare in which she saw her parents die and a scary lady."

The next sentence Miss Holbrooke spoke shook Ursula to her very core; it was something she never thought she'd ever hear again or since.

"Her parents' home was destroyed by _magic_." Miss Holbrooke said.

Ursula felt several emotions wash over her; anger, sadness, empathy. All of these swirled around as she glanced at the small child who was absorbed in the video game she loved.

"I could tell as soon as I walked into the house." Miss Holbrooke sighed. "I felt that taste in the air we both know so well."

"But, I thought there weren't any more witches," Ursula said. "At least none that would be bold enough to do something like that."

"That's another reason why I chose you to parent her," Miss Holbrooke said, her gaze piercing into Ursula's soul as she lowered her voice. "The magic that destroyed their house wasn't from an outside source."

"What do you…" Ursula asked before she caught herself. Her eyes widened as she realized the very answer she didn't want to know. Her head whipped around as she faced the child once again, seeing her laugh and play with the controller.

"Neither of her parents had any magic," Miss Holbrooke said. "But, magic is such an unusual trait that it's likely. As you know, it's a very, very rare trait."

"So, you just wanted to shirk the responsibility?" Ursula asked, letting the accusatory tone slip into her voice.

"I am an old woman," Miss Holbrooke sighed, understanding the bite in Ursula's tone. "As much as it would be better if I were to handle that, I'm afraid that I do not have the capability to care for a child anymore. You are also someone who needs something to strive for. As much as it seems like I'm forcing this upon you as some sort of favor, I truly believe you are the best to raise her."

"And, what beyond the fact I'm a little closer in age makes you think that?" Ursula asked. "I will not give her up, but you originally told me that it was because she reminded you of me."

"Well, she does," Miss Holbrooke chuckled. "Quite a bit, actually. Look, I don't want to suspect anything, but I believe that not only does she need someone to care for her like you can, but she also needs someone to help guide her."

"I told you just like at Luna Nova that I wasn't cut out to teach anything, much less this," Ursula said.

"Then, ask someone to help," Miss Holbrooke shrugged. "But, if my suspicions are correct, that little girl needs guidance."

"And I'll give it to her," Ursula said. "But, I'm not going to push her down any sort of path. Her path is her own."

"That's my girl," Miss Holbrooke said. "Well, back to the previous topic. I think I know a school she would do well in. But, she'll have to work hard for it."

"I'll see if she wants to," Ursula nodded.

"Just have her go to take the test there," Miss Holbrooke said. "They'll gauge her and see as well as the chance to meet another child there to befriend."

"I'll do my best with her," Ursula said with a nod.

"I expect no less from you," Miss Holbrooke smiled, pulling out a piece of paper with an address on it. "Well, I must be off. The test is in three days."

"Right," Ursula said, taking the address from her. "Thank you again."

"You're welcome," Miss Holbrooke nodded. "Now, I'll leave you to play together."

Ursula nodded. When Miss Holbrooke left, she sat down next to Atsuko, watching her play the game and being surprisingly good at it.

"Akko," Ursula asked her daughter. "Would you like to go take a test and see if you're qualified for schooling where Miss Holbrooke recommended?"

"Are you going to be there?" Atsuko asked.

"Of course," Ursula said. "I won't leave you."

"Then okay," Atsuko smiled at her. "I'll go."

"Good," Ursula ruffled her hair. "How does three days from now sound?"

"Okay," Atsuko nodded.

"Good," Ursula kissed her. "I'll help you review for the test."

 _Three days later_

Ursula was nervous on the inside. She never expected herself to be so nervous. It was Atsuko who should be nervous, but she was absolutely terrified that it would go wrong and Atsuko would be heartbroken.

She walked Atsuko to the classroom, watching her enter. She sat down on a bench outside the room where Atsuko could still see her since she wasn't allowed in the room during the test.

She was proud of how Atsuko had handled putting on her clothes. She remembered how she'd been so excited that the store they went to had Shiny Chariot clothing. Ursula could still see that excited look as she'd decided to put on a Shiny Chariot hoodie to give her confidence on this test.

Atsuko stared at Ursula, wondering why she was there and not with her. She heard the teacher say she wasn't allowed in, but she needed her. She looked at Ursula, who sat on the bench outside, waving at her. The teacher left to get the tests, shutting and locking the door. The teacher's aide was in charge, but she was playing on her phone with headphones on.

"Hey, you look super lonely," A voice that had a mostly emotionless, yet slightly sinister tinge to it said to Atsuko as two arms wrapped around her shoulders. "You know what makes me feel better?"

"Wh-What?" Atsuko asked, her heart rate quickening as she tried to get out of the grip to no avail.

"Toads," The voice said as Atsuko felt something on her head. She glanced up, seeing a quite large toad looking down at her. Her eyes widened and her mouth opened wide as a scream erupted from it. She began to run down the row, shrieking. The teacher's aide looked up, immediately ignoring it and going back to her phone.

"Get it off get it off get it off get it off!" Atsuko shouted, trying to shake the toad off to no avail. She felt the same hands grabbing her, holding her still.

"Aww, don't worry," The voice they belonged to said. "He won't eat you. You're way too scrawny for that."

Atsuko screamed again as the voice snickered louder, the brunette trying to force herself free from this woman's grip.

"Hey, calm down, I'm just kidding," The voice said, turning Atsuko around to face her.

Atsuko was standing face to face with a girl who maybe had a year on her at most, but didn't show it. She had on shorts and a shirt that had a picture of a green mushroom like in one of her mom's games. However, Atsuko's gaze was most attracted to her hair, which was a distinct mauve color. While Ursula had blue hair, this was another color that she'd never seen before. Her skin was also something that drew Atsuko's eye in curiosity, being a dark shade of grey.

The girl's eyes were also red like Atsuko's, but a much duller shade. She also wore a dark purple hat with a red ribbon circling it that Atsuko would have attributed to a witch's hat were such a thing considered borderline treason according to what she'd been told back at the orphanage while she was forced to listen to the headmistress there tell all the girls that.

It also occurred to Atsuko that this girl was about as scrawny as she was, though in the other girl's case, she was naturally that way unlike Atsuko's slightly malnourished frame.

"You're really scared of just a little toad," The girl snickered. "I wonder how scared you'd be of a giant frog like in stories."

"I-I'd be terrified," Atsuko said, curling in on herself, blushing from the embarrassment of having made a fool of herself. She noticed everyone looking at her and curled into a ball on the floor.

"Uh, you okay?" The girl asked, confused at her reaction. "I mean, uh, it's only a little toad. No need to get so terrified. It's not gonna hurt ya."

"Everyone's staring at me," Atsuko squeaked, wishing she could just turn into something like a mouse and run into a hole.

"I think they're just starin' at the toad," The girl grinned, holding it out to Atsuko. "Ain't he cute? Caught him this morning whilst lookin' for cool mushrooms."

Atsuko jumped back, pulling her hood over her face and pulling it tightly down. The girl only stepped closer, pulling the hood off.

"Hey, you can stop getting scared," The girl said, tilting her head. "I promise this time he won't bite."

Atsuko looked up at the girl… and the toad in said girl's hands. She reached out gingerly and touched the toad, feeling how rigid it felt. It wasn't slimy like she expected, but instead it was bumpy. It had quite dry skin and some warts on it. Atsuko stood up, remembering what her mom had taught her about trying to be brave, looking at it more closely.

It croaked, causing her to tilt her head. The toad upon closer inspection was a large thing, especially in the small hands of the girl in front of her.

"Wanna hold him?" The girl asked, grinning wide, a slightly sinister edge to her grin. Atsuko looked at it, holding out a hand.

"I can't be brave like Shiny Chariot if I let a simple frog scare me," Atsuko said, taking a deep breath and putting on a smile.

"Toad, actually," The girl's grin widened slightly. "Careful though, he just might pee on you."

"Ewww," Atsuko said, her hand faltering for a single second. However, she held her hand up again, the girl snickering.

"Well then, Shiny Chariot Junior," The girl said, handing her the toad. "Enjoy the toad."

"What's this about a toad?" The teacher asked, standing behind Atsuko and the other girl. He crossed his arms, looking down at the two. "Animals of any kind are prohibited."

"Uh, sorry," Atsuko squeaked. "I'll do better next time."

"I'd like you two to leave." The teacher said. "You've clearly disrupted the class."

"Not like your aide did much to fix that," The other girl commented.

"But, you two still caused a disruption," The teacher said. "Now, which one of you brought in this toad?"

"It—" The grey skinned girl started before Atsuko jumped in.

"I-It was me," Atsuko spoke up. "I brought in the toad. I'm sorry and I'll accept whatever punishment you wish to give me."

"Your 'punishment' is that you're going to leave this classroom," The teacher said. "I'm going to call you two's parents as well, though your mother is down the hall from the classroom, Miss Kagari."

"I understand," Atsuko nodded in submission, walking out with the other girl walking next to her. Atsuko glanced at her, noticing she almost seemed to glide over the ground like a specter.

"Kagari?" The other girl asked as Atsuko walked to where Ursula was sitting. "Like from that explosion?"

Atsuko said nothing to that, her gaze saddened, her silence being the answer the other girl needed.

"Hey, thanks for doing that," The girl said, no sinister edge in her tone. "But I gotta ask why."

"I'm used to being punished," Atsuko said.

"Well, what's your name?" The girl asked.

"Atsuko Kagari Callistis," Atsuko repeated the name Ursula had told her she now was. The other girl stuck out a hand, grinning wide.

"Sucy Manbavaran," The girl said, tilting her head with her grin still intact as she held out her hand. "But, you can call me Sucy. I suppose we're gonna be gettin' to know each other, huh?"

"Suzy?" Atsuko asked, mispronouncing the name.

"Sucy," Sucy repeated. "Su-see. Gotta say it like that."

"In that case," Atsuko said, taking the hand. "Call me Akko. It's what my mommy calls me."

"Speaking of mommy," Sucy said, looking at Ursula, who ran up to them. "That her?"

"Yes," Atsuko managed to get out before Ursula knelt down, wrapping her arms around Atsuko, who hugged back.

"Are you finished already, sweetie?" Ursula asked, smiling down at Atsuko.

"We got kicked out," Atsuko said quietly.

"Why would you be kicked out?" Ursula asked, looking down at Atsuko in surprise, but not anger.

"I brought in a toad," Sucy grinned. "Teacher couldn't understand the coolness of it."

"Um, is this a friend you made, Akko?" Ursula looked at Sucy, then back to Atsuko.

"I… I think so," Atsuko said quietly, looking at Sucy.

"Yep," Sucy said. "You're pretty cool. Not too many people look up to Shiny Chariot like you."

Ursula's hug around Atsuko tightened as Ursula let out what sounded like a squeal.

"I'm so proud of you, Akko," She said, Atsuko becoming surprised. "I hoped that you would make a friend and I'm so proud you did."

"Thanks, mommy," Atsuko said, hugging Ursula, glad that Ursula wasn't mad. "I thought you'd be mad at me."

"Of course not," Ursula said. "I think this place is a little too prestigious anyway. But, if you want to try again, then go ahead and we'll come back in two weeks."

"Are you going to try again, Sucy?" Atsuko asked the grey skinned girl.

"Eh, why not?" Sucy shrugged.

"Then, yeah," Atsuko smiled at Ursula. "I'll try again."

"Alright," Ursula said. "Well, let's go home."

"Can Sucy come with us?" Atsuko asked.

"I'm sure she's waiting for her parents," Ursula said.

"My sisters'll be coming for me in a few hours," Sucy said. "But, I'm sure they can go someplace else to get me."

"Well, in that case, I'll take you home and they can take you home from there," Ursula said. "I'll let you call them when we get there."

"Works for me," Sucy said, shrugging. "I'll bet there's some great mushrooms at your place anyways."

"I'm sure," Ursula raised an eyebrow.

Sucy started walking next to Ursula, who began carrying the unusually excited Atsuko, who was smiling as she realized she now had a new friend. They left the school, Ursula taking them to her car after discussing it with the teacher. With that she drove home with the two, Atsuko beaming with happiness.

* * *

Well, it looks like Atsuko has made a new friend. I wonder what sort of things they'll do together. I suppose we'll find out soon.


	4. The Manbavarans

Chapter Three: The Manbavarans

Two weeks went by with the two children meeting at Atsuko's house every day. Atsuko was opening up more and more and she was far less fearful than before. One day, however, they met up at a restaurant with Sucy's sisters, and Ursula felt a chill run down her spine as they left the restaurant.

Ursula took the two children home, allowing them to head to Atsuko's room and play. Atsuko, excited to show her friend everything, took Sucy to her room with much excitement as she pulled her along. Sucy, who was quite surprised at the action from Atsuko, just allowed herself to be pulled along. She was quite intrigued by the strange girl.

Upon entering Atsuko's room, Sucy's eyes widened at the decoration. Shiny Chariot was all over the place. Ursula had clearly encouraged her love of the flaming headed witch, which had allowed Atsuko to obtain all kinds of memorabilia.

"You, uh, clearly love Shiny Chariot," Sucy said.

"She's so cool!" Atsko exclaimed. "I love her so much and she's just the coolest ever. I want to be just like her!"

"Don't you have to have magic first?" Sucy asked, tilting her head. "I mean, that stuff's hard to come by and they really don't like to see it. Shiny Chariot was the exception, but most witches don't have the best reputation with the people around here."

"Well, that's why I'm gonna make 'em see that magic's fun and safe," Atsuko proclaimed proudly, secretly extremely giddy she could show this part of herself with someone other than her mom. She held a hand up high, mimicking Shiny Chariot as best she could.

"Yeah, good luck," Sucy said. "That ain't an easy thing. Plus, there's no guarantee you even have magic."

"I'll get it somehow," Atsuko grinned wide. "I _will_ show the world that magic is fun and safe and helpful."

"You sound like you're trying to be some sort of superhero," Sucy said, practically gliding over with her odd way of walking.

"I did say I wanted to be like Shiny Chariot," Atsuko proclaimed.

"I don't think she's a superhero," Sucy said. "I think she was more of a performer,"

"Well, she was a hero to me," Atsuko said. "And, that's what I'll be. I'll be someone that others can look up to, just like her. She's my hero and I'll be someone else's hero."

"You're one weird kid," Sucy snickered as she watched the seven year old. "But, I like weird."

Atsuko blushed slightly at the compliment, rubbing the back of her head.

"You'd still have to get magic though," Sucy said. "But, that's only if you have the potential for it in the first place."

Atsuko became very quiet, looking around as if she were worried her very furniture would tell on her. Sucy looked confused, her toad croaking once in confirmation of her confusion.

"Do you promise not to tell anyone?" Atsuko's voice became very scared and small, almost a whisper on the wind.

"Tell anyone what?" Sucy asked, her eyes widening as a small white glow emitted from Atsuko's hands as she formed a small ball of pure, beautiful _magic_.

"This," Atsuko's voice was still quiet. "I… I haven't even told mommy about it. But, I feel like I can trust you."

"How did you learn this?" Sucy asked, staring at the small, white ball. As quickly as Atsuko had created it, she removed it, looking down in a scared fashion, glancing up at Sucy.

"I… I always had it," Atsuko wrapped her arms around herself. "But, I never told anyone because they… they always got mad."

"Well, people suck," Sucy shrugged. "Why do you think I like toads so much?"

"But, mommy kept saying I could be better than Shiny Chariot," Atsuko said. "She probably doesn't think I can do it, though. I trust her, but I don't want her to be scared of me. You don't seem to be afraid of much."

"Not really," Sucy shrugged with a grin. "But, you should probably tell her. It ain't gonna go well if ya don't."

"But, what if she's scared of me?" Atsuko asked. "What if she wants to give me back?"

"Are you kidding?" Sucy asked, tilting her head. "The woman practically backflipped in joy because you made a single friend. I mean, you gotta tell her at some point."

"I just… I'm scared," Atsuko said.

"Well, you told me," Sucy said.

"I told you because you look like I can trust you," Atsuko said.

"And, why's that?" Sucy asked.

"Because I can tell you're nice," Atsuko said. "I mean… mommy's nicer, but… you're really nice too. Just… please keep this secret."

"Cross my heart and hope to live." Sucy said, snickering at Atsuko's shocked expression. "I'm just kidding. But, I got ya, didn't I?"

"I thought you were a zombie when you said that," Atsuko said, going back to the personality she'd displayed prior.

"To be honest, do I look like anything but," Sucy shrugged, her grin widening. "I mean, I got grey skin and purple hair. Doesn't exactly scream normal kid, right?"

"Mommy has blue hair," Atsuko said.

"Eh, whatever," Sucy shrugged as Ursula walked into the room, pausing. Her nose wrinkled as she inhaled sharply. Immediately, she looked around, her gaze and posture going on the defensive, focusing on the two girls.

"Hello, girls," She said, relaxing at seeing nothing. "I just came to tell you that Sucy's sisters called and said they would be here in an hour. They said to make sure Sucy didn't let another amphibian loose in the house and to make sure she found a few mushrooms."

"I already did," Sucy opened her pockets to reveal several mushrooms. "My gramma loves to make soup and stuff out of them. But, usually people give odd looks. Guess they never tried it."

"I once knew someone who cooked with mushrooms a lot," Ursula said. "Her name was Ramzan Manbavaran and she was quite the cook."

"That's my gramma's name," Sucy said. "You, uh, wanna meet her?"

"Sure, why not?" Ursula said. "I'd love to see her again. She was such a great teacher and I certainly learned a lot from her."

"I'll ask my sisters if they'll let you guys over sometime then," Sucy said.

"Well, thank you," Ursula smiled. "I would like that. So, what were you two talking about in here?"

"Akko was showing me all her Shiny Chariot stuff," Sucy said. "I think she went a little overboard with decorating."

"Just a little," Ursula laughed at the now pouting Atsuko. She pulled Atsuko close, her breath hitching slightly as she caught that same scent from Atsuko, something that didn't go unnoticed by Sucy. She kissed Atsuko's forehead, patting her.

"Now, don't be like that, my sweet." Ursula laughed. "I'm sure it's not that bad. Just be careful how much you brag about it."

"I love Shiny Chariot," Atsuko said. "All that stuff showed just how cool she was, so I wanna be like her even more."

"Well, that's sort of a noble goal to have," Ursula said. "Just be careful. I don't want to see you getting hurt."

"I won't, mommy," Atsuko proclaimed with a wide grin. "Everyone will love me."

Ursula sighed, smiling at her daughter with hope that she was right. She knew that it wouldn't be that easy. Hell, she'd probably never get everyone on her side. She knew that Atsuko would have to struggle for it all, just like she did. Hopefully, no one would try to find her… two such individuals came to mind, but she tried to ignore that notion. Her phone rang, causing her to release Atsuko to answer it.

"Hello?" She asked, not recognizing the number.

"Heeey, Cherrrryyy," The slightly slurred voice came from the phone loud enough for the two children to hear. "It's meeeeee, Croiiiiiix. Let's fuuuuuuck."

"You have the wrong number, Croix," Ursula almost broke the phone in half with the look Atsuko gave her. "There's no Cherry here. Stop calling me."

She hung up, looking at the children. Atsuko looked confused, fearful, and scared.

"That was someone I once knew," Ursula said, holding Atsuko close, sighing.

"Why did she call you Cherry?" Atsuko asked.

"She's drunk," Ursula said. "Yet again, it would seem. She never could handle much alcohol and never quite remembered such."

"My other mommy would get like that sometimes," Atsuko said, holding tightly onto Ursula, shaking terribly. "She would smell bad and sometimes she would throw things and she would…"

Ursula kissed the child's cheek before she could continue. She didn't want to hear the end of that story; the last thing she wanted to do would be to attempt to do something to a corpse she'd regret. But, she did want Atsuko to know she was there for her.

"I promise you that there will never be any of that in this house," Ursula said, embracing the almost in tears Atsuko. "I will never let anyone act like that around you again."

"Thank you, mommy," Atsuko said, blinking away tears.

"So, uh, who wants some mushrooms?" Sucy asked. "I'm planning on making some elixirs better than any modern medicine and I need a guinea pig."

"You always make me do it," Atsuko whined. "I don't wanna! It always makes my tummy hurt! Do it with your sisters."

"They've built up an immunity to them," Sucy crossed her arms grumbling. "Same with me and gramma."

"When will I build up immunity?" Atsuko asked.

"Probably never with how you scarf down cheeseburgers and fries," Sucy snickered, causing Atsuko to grumble.

"How about you two go play out in the living room?" Ursula laughed. "I got a new game you'll probably enjoy."

"Can we watch some Ghost Stories?" Sucy asked. "I want some creepy stuff to see and gramma wouldn't let me watch it without an adult nearby."

"That show is inappropriate for children," Ursula said. "It's got tons of bad language and crude humor."

"That's what makes the dubbed version so much better," Sucy said. "At least that's what Garie and Sabi say."

"They're right, but it's still not appropriate," Ursula said. "When you're older we can watch it together."

"Fine, let's play the new game," Sucy grumbled.

"I wanted to watch it too," Atsuko grumbled as well.

"Well, I'm sorry." Ursula hugged both. "But, let's play this new game."

She popped the disk into the drive and they all watched as the TV lit up. After about three hours, a knock was heard on the door. Ursula got up and opened the door, revealing two older looking girls that looked almost exactly like Sucy, but taller and more developed. The one on the left had her hair styled exactly like Sucy's (or was it the other way around?), but with a single strand that stuck up in the very front and the one on the right had two pigtails in the back. Both also had on black dresses that looked like witch dresses.

"Hiya, Miss Callistis," The one on the left, Garie, said, waving. "We came for the little squirt."

"We gotta get her home or gramma's gonna be pissed," The one on the right, Sabi, said. "She wanted her home an hour ago, but we totally got distracted with some 'shrooms' if ya know what we're sayin'."

"That explains the smell," Ursula rolled her eyes. "Come on and get your sister."

"Alr—" Garie began, but a sharp voice cut her off.

"What the hell's taking you young'uns so long?" An elderly woman shouted, coming over. She had a tangled mess of whitish purple hair and wore a cloak. Ursula sighed. It was as if some witches weren't even trying… or they were just so unafraid of dressing up a little. "I want to go watch my soaps!"

"Sorry, gramma!" Garie and Sabi rushed back to the car that Ursula noticed. She sighed, looking at the elderly woman.

"Well, well, well," She said, looking at Ursula. "Look who it is; my little prodigy. And with a child as well, I see. She take after you in any regard?"

"She's adopted," Ursula said, sighing. "And, yes, it's me, _Ursula_."

"Miriam wasn't kiddin' about the name, I guess," The old woman said, smirking. Her eyes were kind, but there was clearly a dangerous edge to them. "My hag of a daughter give you any trouble since then?"

"No, fortunately," Ursula said.

"Good, it means she needed to lick her own wounds too," The woman said. "You sure licked her good back then."

"I'd rather not talk about it," Ursula said.

"You sure that ain't your daughter?" The old woman looked at Atsuko, who hid behind Ursula. "She has that same scent you do."

"I would rather talk about that in private," Ursula said.

"Ah, so it ain't time yet, huh?" The old woman chuckled. "Fine, fine. Let's catch up a bit shall we?"

"I would like that." Ursula said. "It's been so long since we talked, I want to sit down and talk with you."

"Alright," The old woman said, following Ursula into the house. Sucy and Atsuko sat down and continued playing their video game as the adults went into the kitchen.

"So, how's the wound?" The old woman said.

"It's… doing fine, Ramzan," Ursula sighed. "It's only bothering me a little."

"You're pretty lucky, you know," Ramzan leaned forward, a mischievous glint in her eye. "That Wagandea poisoning is supposed to be deadly to us, yet you came out relatively unharmed."

"With most of my skills gone," Ursula said.

"Speaking of skills," Ramzan glanced over at Atsuko. "Your kid smells like you."

"We do use the same conditioner," Ursula said.

"Not that smell," Ramzan said. "You know the one. Of course, it's not like that house Miriam dragged me to that those Kagari lived. That was a stench of raw, destructive magic. Your kid's got a nicer smell to this old crone's nose. Of course, we both know that changes with intent. The kid has a pure heart, just like yours."

"I'm not training her to be my successor," Ursula said. "I gave that life up a long time ago. I'm not losing anyone else to what I tried to be."

"You better start trainin' that girl soon," Ramzan said. "At least to conceal it. She doesn't get the full problems of whatever she's got."

"I… I can't," Ursula said with a sad sigh. "I want her to live a life she can feel safe in."

"And what happens if my daughter catches wind that she exists," Ramzan asked. "Or, worse, what happens if the Cavendish learn of her?"

"It won't come to that," Ursula said.

"Are you sure?" Ramzan asked. "I know you know what happened the last time."

"They _won't,_ " Ursula said, clenching her fist. "Akko will be safe here."

"You may believe that," Ramzan said. "But, what happens if her ability gets too strong for her to easily contain?"

"I still have the Claiomh Solais," Ursula sighed. "And, it still has most of what power I had. If the time comes that I cannot protect her, I will pass it on to her along with the keys to its power. But, I hope it never comes to that."

"Do you think she could be something even greater than you?" Ramzan asked, leaning forward.

"I… I believe she has the determination to," Ursula said. "But… I don't want to force her to do anything."

"You need to teach that girl what she can do," Ramzan said. "There's a reason she picked you, you know. Even beyond what she told you."

"I know, I know," Ursula sighed. "It's because she is a lot like me. I do see it."

"Of course, you'll be a far better teacher than your own," Ramzan chuckled.

"Oh god yes," Ursula shuddered. "I would never do that to Akko."

"I know," Ramzan nodded. "But, you should begin to teach her the ways of our world."

"Not until she tells me herself," Ursula said. "I… I don't want her to be worried. I want her to feel as if she's safe enough for me to know and that I'll understand her."

"Fine, fine," Ramzan nodded wisely. "I understand that. Just don't wait too long."

"I promise," Ursula said.

"Well, I'll get out of your hair," Ramzan said. "You should drop by sometime for my mushroom soup."

"Is it as terrible tasting as your tonics?" Ursula raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, you said you like those," Ramzan said.

"So you wouldn't make me try any different ones since I saw you a lot," Ursula laughed nervously.

"You sure did, you mischievous little sneak," Ramzan chuckled. "Well, we're taking our leave. Sucy, let's go."

"Alright, gramma." Sucy nodded, getting up.

The two left, Atsuko waving at her best friend, who gave a little wave back. Ursula picked up the seven year old, kissing her forehead.

"Would you like to watch a movie?" Ursula asked.

"Something about Shiny Chariot?" Atsuko asked.

"I think someone's a little obsessed," Ursula laughed. "Well, alright. I'll see what I have. It's getting a little late, but I'm sure we have time for one."

"Mommy," Atsuko asked. "Do you think I'm weird?"

"Whatever would make you ask that?" Ursula asked, setting Atsuko on the couch.

"You talked with Sucy's gramma and Miss Holy about me," Atsuko said, looking down. "And, you don't want me to know about it."

"Well, both of them were people I knew a long time ago," Ursula said, running her fingers through Atsuko's hair. "I met both of them when I wasn't much older than you. They also went to your house after the accident and tried to find anything important."

"Oh," Atsuko said. "That's what they wanted to talk to you about?"

"Yes," Ursula nodded, letting the child believe the half-truth. "They also told me you were a very, very special girl and that they believed you could be anything you wanted to be."

"R-Really?" Atsuko asked.

"Right," Ursula nodded again. "Just like I do. And, if there's anything you want to tell me, I promise I won't make you go away. I'll still love you, no matter what."

"Thank you, mommy," Atsuko hugged Ursula. Ursula held the child close, ignoring the voice in her head that took on two separate tones, tones of people she once knew.

She carried Atsuko over and put in the movie. Pulling off her shirt, she pulled a blanket around them so they could be warm. However, before it was over, both of them were asleep on the couch.

The next day, Ursula was aroused by a knock on the door. Atsuko was mostly still asleep, but stirred when Ursula, who had her in her arms, awoke. Atsuko rolled over onto the couch, mostly asleep, waking up with a huge yawn.

Ursula walked over to the door, opening it to reveal a woman dressed in red leather boots over black leather pants. She wore a white shirt stained with oil, alcohol, and probably some other things. She had on a red cloak that looked like it was for flair. Her disheveled hair was a lilac color and her eyes were a teal color, staring now directly at Ursula's bra covered chest.

"Croix?!" Ursula asked, shocked. "What are you doing here?!"

"Here to see you, Cherry Berry," The woman, Croix, said as she stumbled into Ursula's arms, the blunette catching her.

"And, why would you want to?" Ursula asked.

"Because, babe, I want you." Croix said.

"Don't call me that," Ursula said. "And stop calling me Cherry. It sounds like a stripper name."

"I'd pay to see that ass in motion," Croix said, reaching for Ursula's breasts before a slap rang out. She held her cheek, Ursula glaring at her with a blush on her face.

"Stop being such a pervert," She said. "Just go back home and leave me alone."

"Mommy, who's that?" Atsuko poked her head out from behind Ursula's leg, her voice a whisper. "She smells like my other mommy did sometimes."

"This is Croix," Ursula said. "I used to know her. She's just leaving."

"About that…" Croix said, sighing. "I came all this way to see you."

"You and your machinations," Ursula sighed. "Fine, I suppose you can stay here, _**IF**_ you meet all the guidelines."

"Guidelines?" Croix asked.

"Of course," Ursula said. "Firstly, there will be no alcohol in this house and you will not go out to drink. Am I clear?"

"Works for me," Croix shrugged. "I'm a lightweight anyway."

"I've known that for a long time," Ursula said. "After I give you the rules, you're getting a shower."

"Fine, fine," Croix said, a smirk forming on her face. "But, I thought you loved the smell of my work."

"You smell like a bar," Ursula said. "Not your work. Besides you're scaring Akko."

"Speaking of the little tyke," Croix said. "Who'd you shack up with? I thought you were into the more, uh, feminine type?"

"She's adopted," Ursula said.

"Ah, you're still holding out in case—" Croix began before a sharp, grinding pain erupted in her foot. Ursula had dig her heel into her foot, grinding it in a bit.

"Don't you _dare_ go there," Ursula growled out. "Now, you're also going to get a job. And no, inventing is not a job. Be a mechanic for god sake."

"I am a mechanic," Croix said. "I just didn't stick in my old place. Speaking of which."

"You're also going to stop talking like a pervert," Ursula said. "I won't have you teaching Akko phrases she doesn't need to know. We may have had our share of flings in the past, but that has nothing to do with now."

"Whatever," Croix shrugged. "As long as you put—"

Ursula's fist quickly found Croix's gut, putting her to the ground. Ursula was glaring at her and Atsuko had no clue what had just happened.

"I probably deserved that one," Croix wheezed out.

"The final rule," Ursula said, looking down at Croix. "Is that you will get along with my daughter. If she so much as sniffles because of you, I'll kick your ass out so hard you'll think we were back training under Woodward."

"Alright, alright," Croix said. "You wanna shower with me? Save some hot water?"

"I'm getting a bath with Akko," Ursula said. "You can bathe yourself. You're an adult despite how you act like a child."

"Alright, alright," Croix said. "I'll go do that."

"Good," Ursula said. "Get to it."

Croix left the room, leaving Ursula to turn and see the trembling Atsuko.

"It's alright, sweetie," Ursula pulled her in for a hug. "She won't hurt you. I promise. I'll make sure of it."

"She smells like my other mommy did sometimes." Atsuko whispered, curling in on herself.

"Don't worry," Ursula kissed her forehead. "She doesn't get mad like that. She just gets like you heard on the phone. It's okay. I promise she will be nice or she won't stay here."

"R-Really?" Atsuko asked, looking up at Ursula with tear filled eyes.

"Really." Ursula said, holding her. "I promise you that. How about we go get a bath in my bathtub? Does that sound nice?"

"Can it be a bubble bath?" Atsuko asked.

"Of course it can," Ursula laughed. "In fact, I even bought some new bubbles just for such an occasion."

"Alright!" Atsuko grinned wide, hugging Ursula, who stood up with her in her arms.

She carried the seven year old to the bathroom in her bedroom, turning on the bath water and letting it warm up. When it did, she took off her own clothes as well as Atsuko's, stepping into the bathtub and lying down with Atsuko on her chest. She held her child close, Atsuko relaxing in the feel of the water and Ursula's arms.

"Is Croix going to be staying here long?" Atsuko asked.

"Probably not," Ursula said. "Why do you ask?"

"I don't think she likes me," Atsuko said softly.

"Well, I promise that no matter what, I'll still love you," Ursula smiled at her daughter, holding her close.

"I love you too, mommy," Atsuko said, the two relaxing further in the bath water, Ursula wondering how she was going to handle Croix, especially since she knew her before she was Ursula.

* * *

Well, this should be interesting. I wonder how it will go. We'll find out in the next chapter.


	5. Croix

Chapter Four: Croix

Atsuko and Ursula reclined in the bath for a while, until the water started to get cold. When Atsuko began to shiver, Ursula stood up and grabbed a nice large towel for the two of them. Wrapping them up, she sat down on the side of the tub as she drained it.

Atsuko snuggled into her arms for warmth, finding a nice makeshift headrest in the form of Ursula's breasts. Ursula kissed the top of the seven year old's head, holding her until they didn't feel cold anymore. She then took the child to her room with the neat bed that didn't look like it had been slept in in a while (because it hadn't; Atsuko was sleeping in Ursula's room)

To her credit, Croix wasn't a terrible houseguest. After her shower on that first day, she simply reclined on the couch and began to entertain herself with the TV. Ursula and Atsuko returned from their own bath to see her. Ursula sat down on the couch on the opposite side, Atsuko on her lap.

Croix was in a red bra and matching panties. Ursula was wearing a sports bra and a pair of shorts Atsuko in her pajamas. Said pajamas had a picture of Shiny Chariot holding her trademark wand, the Shiny Rod in a motion of attack.

"So, what's good for eatin' around here?" Croix asked. "I got pretty hungry on my way over and the peanuts the bar serves aren't good."

"I'll make dinner later," Ursula said. "But, you're not going to eat with the manners you displayed back at Luna Nova. I expect you to act as if you're in the company of the headmistress."

"As if I had any respect for that old crone," Croix said. "Once Holbrooke left, it all went to shit."

Croix was responded to by a sock to the back of her head by a fuming Ursula.

"OWW!" Croix exclaimed, holding the back of her head and whimpering softly. "What was that for?"

"Don't use words like that in front of my daughter," Ursula said in a firm tone.

"Mommy, what does that word mean?" Atsuko asked softly.

"It's a bad word, little Akko," Ursula kissed Atsuko's forehead. "I would like you not to repeat it, okay?"

"Okay, mommy," Atsuko nodded, blinking her crimson eyes at Croix.

"You coulda just said so," Croix continued to rub her head. "What if I punched you for trying to wear such a mismatch of clothing?"

"I'd sock you one good just like when we were in school," Ursula chuckled, actually amused. "So, what have you been doing, Croix?"

"Oh, now you want to have small talk," Croix said sarcastically.

"Yes, now that you don't smell like the inside of my parents' bedroom back in France," Ursula said. "Far more pleasant. Now, talk."

"Alright, alright," Croix said. "I've been doing well. Been workin' as a mechanic while I traveled and decided to pop in."

"Well, you're going to put those skills to the test and get a job," Ursula said. "Because I won't have a freeloader living here."

"What's a freeloader, mommy?" Atsuko asked.

"A freeloader is someone who lives somewhere and doesn't do anything to repay the owner for letting them stay there," Ursula explained the concept to Atsuko. "It's a terrible lifestyle for the people around them."

"Oh…" Atsuko looked down in shame. "Am… Am I a freeloader, mommy?"

"Oh, goodness no," Ursula laughed, kissing Atsuko's cheek. "You're seven years old. A freeloader is an adult. Besides, you'd never be a freeloader to me, sweetie."

"Thank you, mommy," Atsuko hugged Ursula tightly.

"I noticed your kid's pajamas," Croix said, Ursula preemptively preparing to strike her.

"They have Shiny Chariot on them," Atsuko said with enthusiasm. "She's my other mommy's hero and she's so cool. I wanna be just like her when I get older."

"That's a big responsibility," Croix glanced at Ursula. "I'm sure your mommy could tell you all about it."

"Why?" Atsuko asked.

"Because your mommy is an adult and knows the parts of doing that that aren't all fun and games," Ursula said before Croix could say anything else.

"It can't be all fun and games because then it wouldn't be rewarding to help people," Atsuko said. Ursula was shocked at that response, not having expected such insight from the seven year old. She had once again surprised her.

"That's right," Ursula nodded. "That's absolutely right."

"Speaking of Chariot," Croix said. "How's that ol' injury healing?"

"Later," Ursula said, Atsuko glancing down at the bandages.

"Mommy got hurt," She said. "She wears the Band-Aids to help her booboo."

"Your kid's a strange one," Croix raised an eyebrow. "You sure she ain't yours?"

"Biologically, no," Ursula said.

"What does that mean?" Atsuko asked.

"It means that I wasn't the mommy you were born to," Ursula said. "I'm your adoptive mommy."

"I know," Atsuko said. "You're my favorite mommy."

At that statement Ursula just looked at her child, trying her best not to break down in tears and hold her close right then and there.

"Where do babies come from?" Atsuko asked, interrupting her moment.

"Uhhhhhhh…" Ursula scrounged her mind for a good enough excuse to give the brunette, but one didn't come.

"Well, when a boy and a girl love each other very much," Croix said before a fist found her cheek.

"Am I going to have to gag you for your entire stay here?" Ursula asked in a tone that indicated she was serious. "Because I can go find a nice big roll of duct tape."

"You know, it's a wonder you didn't date too many people in high school," Croix muttered while trying not to look like a bitch in front of the seven year old.

"No, it's because I wasn't trying to date everything that moved." Ursula said. "Now, I don't care if you eat with us, but lunch is in an hour and you're going to be on your best behavior, understood?"

"Yes ma'am," Croix muttered, holding her head.

"Good," Ursula said, patting her head. "Now, I'm making pancakes. I hope you like it."

"I've always loved your pancakes," Croix said.

"I've never made you pancakes," Ursula said. "I've made Bernadette pancakes, but never you."

"Well, I wouldn't mind having some." Croix said with a shrug.

"Fine," Ursula said. "Then, you shall. But, you're going to eat it like a civilized human being or I'll make you leave the table."

"Fine, fine," Croix said. "I'll not eat like an animal."

"Good," Ursula said. "Now, Akko, what would you like to do?"

"Play video games?" Atsuko suggested.

"Oh, totally," Croix said. "I have this epic save file in Legend of Witches."

"That I deleted," Ursula said.

"Wait, why?" Croix asked. "There were two blank files. You could have taken either of those."

"Because you named it inappropriately," Ursula said. "I let Akko have the file."

"Well, that's pretty rude of you," Croix crossed her arms and actually pouted. "I completed that gave with one hundred percent."

"And you can do it again," Ursula said. "Just with a more appropriate file name than you used."

"Alright," Croix said, Atsuko looking up at her.

"You know how to play?" She asked, wide eyed.

"Of course," Croix said. "I destroyed that game."

"Can you help me?" Atsuko asked, holding the controller. "Mommy can't get past the part with the Ice Wizard."

"Well, you gotta use the Fire Wand," Croix said. "Duh."

"Mommy can't find it," Atsuko said. "Can you show me?"

"I… alright," Croix shrugged, taking the controller. Ursula excused herself to begin working on lunch for the three of them.

Her thoughts began to turn to Croix. She sighed, feeling a little guilty for getting so rough with the lilac haired woman, but it wasn't like it wasn't deserved. She also was impressed that Akko was warming up to her a little. Probably had to do with the fact that she didn't smell like a bar anymore.

That thought turned Ursula's thoughts down a different path. It seemed that Akko's parents weren't all happy fun times either. However, Akko's attachment to them was still clear. Though, she didn't know of any Kagari… she needed to check with Akko to see if she had magic… but, how to do that in a way that wouldn't make her afraid…

Ursula continued her trial of making lunch. She wanted to make sure it was ready to the best of her abilities.

She began to whistle as she poured her batter, beginning to feel a strange feeling in her gut. She tried to ignore it, but felt it growing stronger. Immediately, her thoughts turned dark, the inner voice in her head whispering terrifying statements about past memories. Ursula clenched her fists and teeth as they kept popping up; that final night she spent with Bernadette, the morning after, watching her throat slit by a Cavendish, the battle above the city, the reveal of her true opponent, the poisoned magic arrow…

Ursula gave a cry of pain as she dropped to her knees with tears spilling down her face. Her hair began to spread with a strange red magic as she fought to control her emotions.

"Mommy!" Atsuko ran in, holding her. Ursula's magic immediately dropped upon Atsuko's entrance as Ursula turned to the small child holding her.

"It's okay, mommy," Atsuko said, wrapping her tiny arms around her as Croix walked in. "I'll kiss it and make it feel better."

Atsuko kissed the middle of Ursula's chest, still hugging her tightly as tears came to the seven year old's eyes as well. Ursula held her, feeling the memories fade as she held her child closely in her arms.

"I'm okay, sweetie," She whispered to her. "Mommy's okay."

"You and me need to talk," Croix said. "Squirt, you go finish the lava world and I'll talk with your mom."

Atsuko held onto Ursula almost defiantly with an intent to keep tight. She felt Ursula stand up, holding her.

"How about you help me make pancakes?" She asked Atsuko. "I'm sure your cooking skills might help me, Akko."

"Well, no gross broccoli is step one," Atsuko declared firstly.

"I don't think that's going to be a problem." Ursula said. "This is a breakfast food. I think you're going to be a good helper. Mommy just got a little headache is all. It happens sometimes."

"I kiss mommy's head booboo and make it feel better," Atsuko said, kissing Ursula's forehead.

"All better," Ursula kissed her cheek. "Now, how about we finish these pancakes and we can watch a Shiny Chariot movie?"

"Okay!" Atsuko exclaimed with excitement. "Can we watch the one with that green haired lady that she was really angry with?"

"We'll see," Ursula said. "That one's a little violent."

"I'm a big girl," Atsuko grinned wide. "I watch Tom and Jerry."

"Well, if you're big girl, you don't need to eat cookies for dessert," Ursula laughed.

"I'm not a big girl then," Atsuko said quickly.

"I think you're right in the middle," Ursula poked her nose, laughing. "Did you want to invite Sucy over?"

"Do her sisters have to come?" Atsuko asked.

"What's wrong with Garie and Sabi?" Ursula asked.

"They make me try their elixirs," Atsuko said with a pout. "Only Sucy can make me eat something weird like that."

"Well, I'm sure you can just tell them that," Ursula said.

"They tied me up in a chair and called me a gin-ee pig," Atsuko said with a pout. Ursula had to hold back a laugh, Croix covering her mouth as well.

"How's about I help you make pancakes too?" She changed the subject, reaching behind Chariot… only to get an elbow to her gut that dropped her like a rock.

"Keep your hands to yourself," Ursula said.

"I only wanted a hug," Croix wheezed.

"Your hands squeezing my breasts is not a hug," Ursula said.

"What are breasts?" Atsuko asked.

"Boobs," Croix said.

"Oh," Atsuko said. "My other mommy said I'll never get good boobs because I had bad jeans. I thought my jeans were pretty… they had flowers on them."

"Holy shit, kid, how awful was your home life?" Croix asked. "I mean, there's bad parenting and there's downright child abuse."

"Her parents were killed in an explosion," Ursula said to Croix. "If you must understand her attachment."

"Wait, she's _that_ kid?!" Croix asked, regaining her air. "You know this is a bad idea, right?"

"I know how it's bad," Ursula said. "But, I love Akko as my own. I'm her mommy and that is what I shall be until the day I die."

"I love mommy," Atsuko said. "She's like Shiny Chariot because she's strong and brave."

"Aww, thank you, Akko." Ursula said, holding the child as the blush creeped up her face. "That means a lot."

"I know." Atsuko said with a toothy grin.

"I want in on this," Croix hugged Ursula from behind.

"Those hands better not go any higher, Croix Meridies," Ursula said as she felt the hands of the other adult reaching up.

"Can't help that you got the best rack I know," Croix said, leaning on Ursula.

"What's a rack?" Atsuko asked, tilting her head in Ursula's arms.

"It's a shelf," Ursula explained quickly.

"Oh," Atsuko said. "Mommy, why is your rack the best?"

"It's stylish," Ursula said, making a mental note to get Croix back for that.

"Damn straight it i—" Croix began before Ursula's head knocked into her nose.

"Don't say that around my child," Ursula said, ignoring the pain in the back of her head.

"Oww, I'm sorry, alright," Croix said, grabbing her nose. "Stop hitting me."

"Then, start behaving," Ursula said. "Literally knocking you over the head is the only way to get any sense into you."

"You're so mean, Cherry," Croix said with a sight whimper.

"I am not," Ursula said. "You just refuse to listen to the words out of my mouth."

"Mommy, you shouldn't hit people," Atsuko said, holding Ursula. "It's not nice. My other mommy said that when you hit people, you're just as bad as them."

"If you're trying to protect someone, then hitting is okay," Croix said through her hands.

"Croix wasn't being mean," Atsuko said. "Mommy should be nice to Croix. Then Croix will be nice back."

"That's not always how it works," Ursula sighed, looking at Croix. "But, I will try to be nicer to Croix."

"That way you two can become friends," Atsuko hugged Ursula.

"We're already friends," Croix said.

"Friends don't fight," Atsuko said, holding Ursula tighter.

"Sometimes they do," Ursula kissed her forehead. "But, if they're true friends, then they stick together."

"You mean if Sucy and I fight, we're still friends?" Atsuko asked.

"Right," Ursula said. "Did you have a fight with Sucy?"

"Yeah," Atsuko nodded. "But, I still want to be friends and so does she."

"What did you two fight over?" Ursula asked.

"I didn't want an elixir," Atsuko said. "And she wanted me to have it."

"Well, it's alright," Ursula said. "You two are great friends. I'm sure you'll be the best of friends forever."

"Okay, mommy," Atsuko smiled wide. "Can Sucy come over to play?"

"Sure," Ursula stood up, picking Atsuko up. "I'll make some extra pancakes."

"Yay!" Atsuko cheered, getting down and running over to the phone on the wall. She pulled a stool over and clambered up onto it to pull the phone off the wall.

"How's about we go on a date while the kiddies play?" Croix looked over at Ursula with a sly grin.

"Hell no," Ursula said. She then turned her attention to making the pancakes, glancing over at Atsuko every so often to see how she was. The seven year old was sitting on the stool now, fortunately so as to make sure she didn't fall over.

"Okay!" Atsuko exclaimed, almost throwing the phone as she did. She then tried to jump off the stool… only to slip and fall on her rear.

"Owww," She said, rubbing her rear as she stood, sniffling as she walked over to the arms of the waiting Ursula.

"It's okay, Akko," Ursula soothed her. "You're alright. So, what did she say?"

"She said she'd be right over!" Atsuko said, her pain immediately forgotten. "I'm gonna go wait for her."

"She's not exactly next door," Ursula said. "So, I think you'll be waiting for a bit. But, you can play video games while you wait."

"Okay," Atsuko said as Ursula set her down.

"How is your wound?" Croix asked when Atsuko had left the room.

"It's fine," Ursula said dismissively.

"Don't give me that," Croix said. "Come on, I'm your best friend. Tell me."

"Shut up," Ursula said. "I said it's fine. I don't want to talk about it."

"I… I'm sorry," Croix said, looking down. "I know it's all my fault…"

"If I thought that, I wouldn't have let you stay here," Ursula said.

"But, I let it happen," Croix said.

"Not like you could have stopped it," Ursula said. "Besides, she's gone. I haven't needed any magic."

"Why did you take her in?" Croix asked.

"Because I'm not going to leave her alone," Ursula said.

"Does she have magic?" Croix asked.

"I don't know," Ursula said. "And, if she does, she can tell me herself."

"I see," Croix said. "Do you want to go out?"

"No," Ursula said.

"Later?" Croix asked.

"No," Ursula said.

"Oh," Croix said, deflating a bit.

"Go help Akko with her game," Ursula said. "I'm going to make the pancakes."

"Okay, okay," Croix said. "But, you should consider going out with me."

"I'll not do that," Ursula said, returning to her pancakes.

Croix walked out of the room with a sigh, sitting next to Atsuko.

"Do you like my mommy?" Atsuko asked, looking at Croix with her crimson eyes.

"What makes you say that?" Croix asked.

"You keep touching her," Atsuko said. "And you want to hug her a lot. That means you like someone."

"So, by that logic, you've got a huge crush on this Sucy," Croix said. "Because you seem to be that type."

"I'm too young to have a crush," Atsuko said. "Mommy said so."

"Well, she's right," Croix said. "Wait until you're a teenager."

"But that's forever away," Atsuko said.

"Too bad," Croix said.

"I don't think you're bad," Atsuko said. "Mommy thinks so, but I think you're nice."

"You're one of the few, kid," Croix chuckled grimly, patting her on the head.

"You would make a great big sister," Atsuko said. Croix sputtered out a laugh.

"I'm older than your mom is," Croix said. "By a couple months, but still."

"You could be twins," Atsuko grinned.

"You have quite the imagination." Croix said as a knock on the door was heard. Atsuko jumped up and ran over to it to open it.

"Sucy!" She exclaimed, pulling the grey skinned girl inside.

"Hey, Akko!" Sucy felt the jerk of being pulled into the house.

"I've brought the young one," Ramzan chuckled, stepping into the house behind them. Her eyes settled on Croix. "Well, well, well, look who I see."

"Um… hi, Miss Ramzan," Croix coughed nervously.

"Sit up straight," Ramzan said, a mischievous glint in her eye. "You'll never get a girl with all that slouching."

"My posture isn't the problem," Croix said.

"I'm gonna straighten you out," Ramzan walked over, Croix actually giving a shriek and darting out of the room.

"She hasn't changed a bit," Ramzan chuckled.

In the kitchen, Ursula heard a shriek and saw Croix dart in and grab her, holding her like a shield.

"Save me!" Croix whispered harshly as she held the blunette in front of her.

"Now what could possibly be so scary in that room?" Ursula walked in, glancing and seeing Ramzan. "Oh. You're still scared of Ramzan."

"She's scary!" Croix whined, holding Ursula close to her. Ursula sighed, shaking herself free.

"You're going to have to grow a pair and stop being so scared of her," She said.

"Oh, you'd like that, wouldn't you?" Croix asked. "I mean, if I had one that was about eight in—"

An elbow to her gut ended that train of thought. Croix dropped to her knees, still keeping a tight hold of Ursula… which pulled her down on top of her.

"Hide me," Croix pretty much whimpered as Ramzan tried to hide her laughter.

"Oh dear," Ramzan said. "It seems like poor Croix is still a bit shaken. But, to be fair, after what happened with my daughter, I'm not surprised."

"I'd rather face her daughter than be lectured by her again." Croix muttered.

"You're such a baby," Ursula sighed, lying down on top of the purple haired woman.

"I promise I'm not here to lecture," Ramzan laughed still. "I'm here to drop my granddaughter off for her playdate."

"That's it?" Croix asked. "Wait… granddaughter?"

"Why yes," Ramzan said. "Little Sucy here is my granddaughter. Has a knack for the elixirs too."

Croix peeked tentatively out at the child in question. She let out a slight gasp.

"She looks just like Lady Manbavaran," Croix whispered, pulling Ursula even closer.

"I'm well aware of the resemblance," Ursula said, her hand instinctively going to her wound at the mention of the name. "I didn't say anything because she's clearly only a child."

"A creepy child, I bet," Croix said.

"Hey, Sucy is nice," Atsuko said pointing at Croix in defense of her friend. "She's my bestest and only friend and she's great!"

"That's right," Ursula laughed, nodding at her daughter. "Now, why don't you two go sit at the table? The pancakes are ready and I'm sure you're hungry."

"I'll leave you all to your fun," Ramzan chuckled. "Be good, Sucy and remember the motto."

"Never force an elixir down someone's throat unless you're sure they can't choke," Sucy said.

"That's my girl," Ramzan chuckled, leaving. "Goodbye, kiddies. Good luck, Croix."

When Ramzan had fully left, Croix stood up, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Now, let's eat," Croix said. "I want mine how I like them."

"How do you like your pancakes?" Atsuko asked.

"With peanut butter and jelly," Croix said.

Atsuko's eyes widened in shock as her jaw dropped for the same reason. Her face showed that she was completely unaware such a thing could even exist, much less work.

"What, you've never done that?" Croix asked.

"At the other place, they never let us have anything other than mushy oatmeal," Atsuko said.

"Well, you're in for a treat," Croix said as the two children ran up and clambered up onto their chairs.

"Here you go, Akko," Ursula said, handing Atsuko a small stack of five. She handed Sucy two and Croix three.

"How come she gets more?" Croix asked.

"Because of you three, she's my favorite," Ursula said.

"That's cheating," Croix said. "She has an in with you."

"Just eat your food, Croix," Ursula said, taking her own five and sitting next to Atsuko.

While they ate, Croix reached over subtly with her fork to try to snag one of Atsuko's pancakes. She was halted, however, by Ursula smacking her hand.

"I said no," She said to Croix. "Don't take food from other people's plates. Besides, Akko has a bigger appetite than you."

"There is no way—" Croix began before Atsuko ate all of her pancakes rapidly. She was shocked at the child's appetite, which seemed greater than the rest of the table combined.

"Did she not eat anything at that other place?" Croix asked.

"I was always sent to bed early because the other kids would tell on me for hiding my other mommy's cards." Atsuko said, eating one of Ursula's pancakes. "But, I like to eat and mommy is the best cook ever!"

"I'll drink to that," Croix said before she felt a sharp pain in her shin.

"Like heck you will," Ursula said with a threatening gaze.

"It's a figure of speech," Croix winced as she held her hurt shin.

"And one I don't like," Ursula said. "So refrain from using it."

"Yes ma'am," Croix muttered.

"I want you to finish your food," Ursula said.

After brunch, the two children played until the night. Ursula was expecting a call from Ramzan asking when she wanted her over. The phone rang and she picked up.

"Hey, pupil," Ramzan said with a chuckle. "Sorry I can't get Sucy. If it isn't too much trouble, can she stay over there?"

"Alright," Ursula said. "I'll tell her."

The blunette hung up and told the girls the news.

"SLEEPOVER!" Atsuko exclaimed, holding Sucy. "This is gonna be so awesome!"

"Well, you two get ready for bed," Ursula said. "Akko, you can let Sucy borrow some of your pajamas for tonight since you're about the same size."

"Okay!" Atsuko pulled Sucy down the hall, cheering happily. Ursula chuckled.

Once bedtime came, Atsuko pulled Sucy into Ursula's room.

"Alright, you two," Ursula said, climbing into bed with them. "Get comfy."

"Okay," Atsuko yawned, snuggling up to her mommy and pulling Sucy over as well. The three, Sucy taking a minute to get used to the contact, all curled up, Ursula holding both of them.

After a bit of time, the door creaked open. Ursula, the only one not fully asleep, looked over at the door to see Croix standing there, looking nervous.

"Room for one more?" She softly and nervously laughed. "I, uh, had a nightmare too."

"Come on over," Ursula sighed, muttering sleepily. "But, keep your hands to yourself."

Croix walked over, climbing in behind Ursula and wrapping her arms around her. Ursula sighed, relenting to this, as she felt herself drifting off.

Croix smiled a genuine smile, thanking the nine she was able to get this far. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad to go the rest of the way either. She fell asleep with that same smile on her face.

* * *

Well, a bit of cutesy stuff never hurt anyone. I had fun crafting Croix. She's a bit of a mix, that one. I wonder what will happen next.


	6. A Kept Secret

Chapter Five: A Kept Secret

The next morning, Ursula woke first to the feeling of a very crowded bed. Holding the two children in her arms, she sighed to see the arms wrapped around her waist. Looking back as best she could, she could see Croix still sleeping, seeming quite peaceful.

Ursula sighed. She always did enjoy her peaceful face. It was a nice contrast to… how it once was. But, she also knew Croix didn't exactly have the best boundaries when it came to personal space. Mostly with her, but still. But, she also knew the lilac haired woman personally, so it wasn't exactly the oddest thing.

She saw Atsuko shift in her sleep, muttering something about food. Ursula laughed softly, watching the small child dream. However, there was something odd she noticed about her at that point. She thought she could see a small magic aura around her, but she thought her eyes were playing tricks on her in the morning light.

She would wait until Atsuko told her about her magic if she had any and then she would guide her in how to properly hide it.

Atsuko began to stir, the illusion fading as she did so. Ursula watched her, smiling softly so as to hide her own fears she'd experienced the night before.

"Hello, Akko," She whispered. "Did you sleep well?"

"I slept great, mommy," Atsuko whispered so as to not wake Sucy up. "Did you and Croix kiss and sleep together like my other mommy and daddy?"

Ursula had to stifle a laugh; as much as the thought was a bit repulsive to her, Atsuko was a bit too innocent to understand all of what happened with them behind those closed doors and the innocent question was quite funny.

"No, sweetie," Ursula said. "She had a nightmare like you do sometimes."

"Are you going to date Croix?" Atsuko asked. Ursula blushed… why was she blushing?

"No, sweetie," Ursula said.

Akko looked a bit disheartened at that; why did she look like that? She put on a smile and looked up at Ursula.

"Can we eat some of that Shiny Chariot cereal?" She asked Ursula.

"Of course," Ursula said with a soft laugh. "But, you better not start flying like in that commercial or else I'll have to tie a rock around your waist so you can go to school."

"I promise," Atsuko grinned wide. "Maybe it will help me become a powerful hero like her."

"Well, if you believe hard enough," Ursula touched her chest. "You can do anything."

At this Atsuko grew quiet. She looked at Ursula with hope in her eyes as well as an unbridled fear that caused her to shake.

"Mommy," She said in a whisper so fearful that Ursula wanted to just hold her for the rest of the day. "Can I show you something?"

"Of course, Akko," Ursula said, sitting up a little in her bed so that Atsuko could sit in her lap. Atsuko looked so scared in that moment, so terrified that Ursula was utterly curious as to what would have her be so fearful.

"Please don't be mad," Atsuko whispered in a voice that sounded as if she would begin to cry.

"I promise I won't." Ursula said, running a hand through the seven year old's hair.

Atsuko seemed to gain a bit of courage at that, holding her hands out in front of her chest.

A small white dot appeared in her hands, beginning to glow softly. It grew larger as Atsuko dreamed, peaceful and bright. Ursula gasped as she realized what this was: pure, raw magic. It wasn't just honed magic like she was skilled with or like Holbrooke used; this was untapped magic, something she hadn't seen in years. Magic that was purely neutral, but was as fickle as the emotions of the person wielding it. Ursula knew that this was something she must protect Atsuko from.

But, she then began to ponder which of the two groups she knew of would have desired from her this power. A Cavendish was obviously an option, but unlikely. As hypocritical as they were, they were unlikely to resort to a late night break-in… though, Ursula's other option wasn't any more pleasant. She knew exactly what it meant if it was the next option and she felt her stomach tighten. Memories of poison and Croix and darkness haunted her mind because of _her_ , but she also knew that it wasn't possible… was it? After all… she had ended that fight herself, right?

But, then again, Ramzan was a prime example of why she couldn't just take chances… she'd been taught not to. Yet, when she looked at that little girl in her arms, that depended solely on her, she knew she was going to take the chance a million times over, her own life be damned.

Atsuko dissipated the magic, looking at Ursula with tears in her eyes as she watched Ursula's expression. Ursula took the small girl into a hug, holding her close.

"It's alright, Akko," She whispered. "I promise you I won't let anything happen to you."

"Y-You're not mad, mommy?" Atsuko asked her.

"Of course not," Ursula said. "Miss Holbrooke and Sucy's grandmother were wondering of the possibility of you having this gift, but we weren't sure."

Atsuko's tiny hands wrapped around Ursula, holding her tightly and hugging her close as the child broke down crying. Ursula just held the child, the other residents of the bed continuing their slumber as the mother held the child. Ursula could only hold the child and whisper reassurances to her.

"I knew you were a special girl," Ursula said. "But, I wasn't sure how special you were until I saw this gift of yours."

"B-But, back there they said that magic—" Atsuko began before she was interrupted.

"Those people are afraid of magic and have been led to believe so by a bunch of people that hunted witches for their own hypocritical agenda," Ursula said, holding her even closer. "Shiny Chariot was right when she tried to make magic something people shouldn't fear, something that could help people. I know you can do just like her one day. You'll be a great successor to Shiny Chariot."

"R-Really?" Akko asked, Ursula running a hand through her hair.

"Yes," She said. "I know so."

Atsuko hugged her tightly, feeling Ursula's arms wrap around her again.

"Thank you, mommy," She said.

"But," Ursula said. "You will need to be taught how to better control your magic. I know how to help you with it."

"R-Really?" Atsuko asked.

"Yes," Ursula said. "And, I can help you get better at keeping it a secret."

"Okay," Atsuko said with a nod. "Please don't let the scary lady know I'm here."

"I promise, my little one," Ursula said. "Now, are you hungry?"

"I want chocolate cake," Atsuko said.

"Not right now," Ursula laughed, picking her up. She got out of bed, heading to the kitchen with the seven year old.

"How about we get you some cereal instead?" She asked.

"Mommy?" Atsuko asked quietly.

"Yes, Akko?" Ursula asked.

"Are you scared of me?" Atsuko asked.

"Only when you try to be scary," Ursula laughed, poking Atsuko's nose. "But, you're not a scary person."

"Even though I have magic?" Atsuko asked.

"Of course not," Ursula said. "I used to be around a lot of people with magic."

"Like Miss Holy?" Atsuko asked.

"Yes," Ursula said. "And, those friends weren't scary either."

"Like Bernadette?" Atsuko asked.

Ursula froze, looking at the child.

"Where'd you hear that person's name?" She asked her.

"You said it when you were making food with Croix," Atsuko said. "Who was she?"

"She was… a very, very dear friend," Ursula said. "She, Croix, and I were a little trio back in the day."

"Did you all do like Shiny Chariot?" Atsuko asked.

"Not to the same extent," Ursula said. "She was… different. She was the only one of us who had the drive and determination to do what she did. But, eventually, she met someone who thought the opposite."

"What happened?" Atsuko asked.

"That person made her stop doing what she did," Ursula said. "It was a fight neither really won nor lost. The last battle of shiny Chariot, they called it."

"My other mommy told me she was sad when it happened," Atsuko said. "Were you sad?"

"Yes," Ursula said. "I won't lie to you, Atsuko, I don't want you to do what she did because I'm scared you'll get hurt. But, if you grow up and want to become her, I will support you."

"I'll be just as good as she was," Atsuko proclaimed, jumping down and striking a victory pose like Shiny Chariot. "Maybe better."

"Perhaps," Ursula laughed. "I have full confidence in you."

"Alright," Atsuko grinned. "I will. Will I be able to do her Arcturus magic?"

"Not without her special wand," Ursula said. "That was how she was able to do it."

"I memorized all of the words she used," Atsuko exclaimed. "Once I get old enough, I'll find the Shiny Rod and use it to become like Shiny Chariot."

"I wouldn't until you're ready," Ursula said. "Even if you do find it, you'd need a much, much better control of your magic and a pure heart. You have the second thing. But, there're a lot of people who want to get their hands on such a thing. You'll have to be careful."

"I'm always careful!" Atsuko proudly proclaimed, stepping into another victory pose… and falling flat on her rear.

"I can see that," Ursula laughed, picking her up. "I'm sure you'll do a great job."

"Me too," Atsuko grinned. "I'm special, right?"

"The most special," Ursula said.

"Yay!" Atsuko put both fists in the air and cheered. Ursula laughed once again and set her down in a chair before getting out Atsuko's favorite cereal. She poured the seven year old a bowl and sat down opposite her and began to butter some bread for toast.

"Do you want some cereal, mommy?" Atsuko asked.

"No, Akko," Ursula said. "It has too much sugar for me. That's why you only get one bowl."

"Okay," Atsuko resumed eating. She began to drink the milk, the other two houseguests coming into the room.

"Mornin, gorgeous," Croix said, sitting down next to Ursula, who sighed.

"Good morning, Croix," She said. "Are you going to behave?"

"About as much as your kid will," Croix said with a mischievous look.

"Akko is a well behaved girl," Ursula said. "She's just a bit hyper."

"Well, when you feed her that garbage cereal, of course she will be," Croix said with a chuckle.

"It has Shiny Chariot on it," Atsuko said. "So it's not garbage."

"That stuff tastes terrible," Croix said. "Believe me, I've had it. It's awful and too sugary."

"I like it," Atsuko said.

"To each their own," Ursula said, shrugging and making some coffee. "So, Croix, what sort of job are you going to look for?"

"I don't know," Croix said. "Why's it smell of magic in the bedroom? I know it's where the magic happens, but I don't think that's what they meant."

Ursula only shrugged, Croix looking at Atsuko with a strange expression.

"So, squirt, you wanna be like Shiny Chariot?" She asked. "You got any magic to do so?"

Atsuko said nothing, eating her cereal.

"If she does, you'll have to earn her trust before she tells you," Ursula said. "Not before."

"Fine, fine," Croix said. "But, if she does, how do you plan to control it? You gonna teach her anything?"

"The basics like we were taught," Ursula said.

"You have magic?" Atsuko was very attentive, looking at Ursula with awe.

"I did," Ursula said, shrugging.

"What happened?" Atsuko asked, confused.

"Do you remember mommy's booboo?" Ursula asked.

"Yeah," Atsuko said. "It's really big, right?"

"Yes," Ursula said. "Well, that booboo was what took away my magic from me."

"How does a booboo take away magic?" Atsuko asked, with more confusion.

"Wagandea," Sucy said with a creepy interest.

"How do you know about that?" Ursula asked the grey skinned girl.

"My gramma made me study poisons," Sucy grinned. "Did you know that certain toads have poisons that can paralyze you and make your eyes bulge out?"

"That's creepy," Atsuko said.

"But, yes, that's the poison in me," Ursula said. "My magic is permanently gone."

"Oh," Atsuko said, looking down in shame. "I'm sorry, mommy."

"Don't be," Ursula said with a smile. "I'd never have gotten you if I had it still."

"So, when did you get this wound?" Sucy asked. "Because Wagandea poison hasn't been around for at least eight years."

"It wasn't fun," Ursula said. "But, I'm come to terms with it at this point."

At that moment the phone rang, Ursula standing up to answer it.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hello, Ursula, dear," Ramzan's voice came from the other end. "I'm calling to let you know that Garie and Sabi are headed to pick up my darling granddaughter and bring her home."

"Alright," Ursula said. "She was good while she was here."

"You didn't let her touch that chest wound my daughter inflicted, did you?" Ramzan asked. "She's too interested in poisons, that one. Make sure she doesn't get a chance or she'll be looking it over all day."

"It's alright," Ursula said. "So, how are you?"

"I'm doing fine," Ramzan said. "Haven't seen my hag daughter or any Cavendish yet, so worry not. How's your darling angel."

"She's doing fine," Ursula said. "She's progressing well and is even getting ready for school to go into with Sucy."

"Well, let's hope she does well, dearie," Ramzan said. "I think you'll make a good parent of a high schooler even when the time comes."

"I hope I don't have to worry about it," Ursula said.

"Me either," Ramzan laughed. "Imagine these two in high school. I'm sure they'll have all kinds of fun then."

"Oh joy," Ursula chuckled nervously. "I can't wait."

"Then, you'll have to fend off all those boys clambering for her affections." Ramzan laughed again.

"Right," Ursula thought of all the ways she could prevent that from happening. "Well, I'll see you later."

The blunette hung up, explaining to the two that Sucy's sisters were coming to take her.

 _A week later_

"Man, your mom's attic is so cool," Sucy said with a grin. "There's all kinds of cobwebs and spiders up here to play with."

"Keep those creepy things away from me," Atsuko said, holding onto Sucy's arm like her life depended on it.

"Don't worry, they won't bite," Sucy said, her grin widening to an almost sinister degree. "Much."

Atsuko let out a scream at that combined with the feeling of a brush on her shoulders. She curled up into a ball, Sucy laughing down at her.

"It's alright, scaredy mouse," She said. "You've got magic."

"Mommy didn't teach me how to use it," Atsuko said with a pout. "She only taught me how to hide it."

"Well, that's for the best," Sucy said. "You know how people get around the stuff. The Cavendish didn't help there."

"Who are the Cavendish?" Atsuko asked.

"They're a family of powerful witch hunters," Sucy said. "They were Shiny Chariot's biggest opposition. They're also a bunch of hypocrites, being witches themselves."

"Did they poison my mommy?" Atsuko asked.

"I don't know," Sucy said. "I'm sure your mom could tell you that kind of poison isn't well known unless you study poisons for a hobby like me or my gramma."

"They're not all bad, are they?" Atsuko asked. "Mommy told me there's good in everyone, it's just not always shown."

"Who knows," Sucy said. "From what my gramma said, none of the ones in power now are good."

"I'm sure I could win them over," Atsuko said proudly.

"Don't count the chickens before they hatch," Sucy said. "Let's just keep exploring this attic."

"Okay!" Atsuko said, holding on Sucy's arm once again.

"Say, what's that chest?" Sucy asked, pointing to the lone chest. It seemed to glow as they approached, giving a faint illusion of calling them.

"I don't know," Atsuko said as they approached. Atsuko reached out and touched the chest. The lock exploded off in a powder of magic, opening wide to reveal a strange sight indeed.

Inside the chest, seemingly entombed in it, was a staff that was the color of barkless wood, growing larger by the end of the staff. It was taller than Atsuko herself, and probably would be nearly her height if she were a teenager. Imprinted on it were seven orbs of shining glass, pure and bright. They were surrounded by red, making them seem like seven all seeing eyes that were gazing into eternity. On the end of the staff was what looked like a crown of golden magic. The staff glowed as the two reached closer to it, becoming brighter as Atsuko touched it.

"This is…" Sucy said with shock.

"The Shiny Rod," Atsuko said. "But, why does mommy have it?"

"She did say she knew Shiny Chariot, right?" Sucy said. "Maybe she wanted her to hide it when she disappeared. A lot of people want to get their hands on this rod."

"Why is it glowing like this?" Atsuko asked. Sucy reached out to touch it, but the glowing stopped. Confused, Atsuko touched the wand, holding it. Immediately, the glow started and Atsuko felt herself become filled with a strange glow. Sucy began to glow as well, holding Atsuko and feeling themselves be filled with the power of the Shiny Rod. She let it fill her, feeling her body change as well as Atsuko's.

"Akko!" Ursula's panicked screams were heard as the blunette grabbed the wand forcefully separating it from the children. She held Atsuko and Sucy closely, Atsuko beginning to sob into her.

"Please don't hit me," She whispered. "I didn't mean to… please don't."

"Akko," Ursula said, feeling her own tears slip down her cheeks, both from anger at the plea and sadness. "I would never hit you. I just want to know you're safe. I promise I'm not mad. I was so scared you were hurt. I've told you not to go into the attic before."

"I'm so sorry, mommy," Atsuko said, holding Ursula tight. "I just wanted to explore with Sucy."

"What if you had gotten trapped up here?" Ursula asked. "I wouldn't have been able to find you."

"Why do you have Shiny Chariot's wand?" Sucy asked, changing the tone.

"It was entrusted to me," Ursula said. "I didn't want you to find it and think you could use it in your mission."

"Why not?" Atsuko asked. "Do you trust me, mommy?"

"This isn't about trust," Ursula kissed Atsuko's forehead. "I don't want you to get hurt with that. It's dangerous and dangerous people want it."

"But… But, people loved Shiny Chariot," Atsuko said.

"And quite a few people hated her," Ursula said. "I don't want you to get hurt. You don't need this rod to be as good as Shiny Chariot. Promise me you'll leave it alone."

"I… I promise, mommy," Atsuko said, sounding a little upset.

"Thank you, Akko," Ursula held her close. "Now, let's go and play some video games."

"Okay," Atsuko said with a sigh. She allowed Ursula to carry her and Sucy down, leaving the Shiny Rod in the attic. After they'd left the attic, Ursula slipped back up, picking the rod up, watching as it glowed in her touch.

"Not today, old friend," She sighed sadly. "She's not ready yet."

She placed the rod in the trunk, locking it once again. She walked out of the attic, closing it as well.

An hour later, Croix found her sitting on a bench, staring at a mug of coffee.

"Cherry?" She asked, sitting next to her. "What's wrong?"

"She found it," Ursula muttered. "It called to her and she found it."

"What did she… no…" Croix said in shock. "How?"

"It called to her," Ursula said. "What do I do?"

"Protect her," Croix said. "I'll help you, but all we can do is make sure she's safe. No one will harm her."

"I hope you're right," Ursula said. "Because I'm not sure how much I can do if it comes down to a fight… I hope she can stay safe under Woodward's protection if the time comes."

* * *

And, it seems as if things are coming to light... I wonder what will happen next. A bit of a short chapter, but I would rather upload a bit shorter of a chapter than ramble on for a bit to add nothing to the story. But, I now have a question I must ask: do you want me to skip ahead a few years? Nothing major will have happened in the skipped years, but I had some plans for later in Akko's life. Would you guys want that? Let me know either way.


	7. Luna Nova

Chapter Six: Luna Nova

Atsuko yawned, sitting up and looking around. It was dark, pitch black like in a windowless room. She looked around in a more panicked state, feeling nothing around her.

"M-Mommy?" She asked, her voice quivering as she tried not to cry. "O-Other mommy? S-Sucy? C-Croix?"

She curled up, seeking any form of contact, feeling truly alone in the blackness. She wanted her mommy most of all, wanting to feel her strong embrace. Sucy would be great, giving her a reassuring grin. Even Croix would be nice. She also wished her birth mother was with her, holding her. Even with the bad and sometimes scary things she did, Atsuko still loved her and she loved Atsuko. There wasn't a day that went by that Atsuko didn't know that.

Suddenly, the blackness let her see her deepest nightmares; things she'd wanted to get rid of… the images burned into her mind when she'd watched her parents die. She watched her mother stand in front of her, shielding her from that evil woman with the burning eyes and magic.

Atsuko felt every feeling she'd felt then. She heard the disgusting sound of her mother's flesh being pierced and electrocuted, her body falling to the floor in a crumpled heap. She watched the terrifying woman turn to her, looming over her like a shadow and giving a smirk as she raised her hand, magic crackling in it.

"Creatures like you need not exist in this world," She said as the electric magic turned a sickening red color to match her eyes. "I've already made steps to prevent the last one I came across, but she damaged me far too much for comfort. I'll make sure you do not reach her level."

"M-Mommy?" Atsuko could see her mother's body looking at her with fear and solace as the figure standing over her prepared to let her magic loose. Atsuko gave a scream of pure terror, magic bursting form her chest. She suddenly saw white as the creature shrieked in pain.

Suddenly, Atsuko felt herself jolt into an area of green. She felt the nightmares fade as she looked around, feeling… calmer. She regained her composure, beginning to walk around the mystical feeling world. She felt… nothing. There was no fear, no love, no nothing. She didn't feel anything as she walked into the area.

The world itself was a strange green color that held a deep night sky and a forest glade as she walked forward. Slowly, she found some magic plants and grass that grew. The forest glade gave way to a stone structure that looked like a fountain of sorts.

Atsuko looked deep into it and instead of her reflection, she saw a girl that had hair and eyes the same color as hers dressed in a white outfit that resembled that of a witch's. A white outfit like Atsuko had seen on her mom's Shiny Chariot card was clothing the girl. But, it still looked different enough to be hers. The white, pointed hat that sat on her head was tilted to the side, purposefully so. She looked older than her and a lot more confident as well. She seemed to have quite a magical, maybe even heroic aura about her, essentially spewing out her skills in magic.

The two stared at each other, neither saying anything (not that the reflection was capable of it anyway). Atsuko tilted her head in confusion, the older girl doing the same.

Eventually, she got bored of the girl who said nothing and looked like her. She looked around the place further and discovered a cave. The seven year old walked into the cave, curiosity overtaking any sort of emotion she had.

The inside of the cave was lined with glowing mushrooms, the colors radiating onto the ceiling and walls. They shone almost a rainbow sheen with the glow. Atsuko couldn't see much inside the cave, as it went in a straight line. But, she couldn't stop now. She was this far in, so she had to.

As she travelled deeper into the cave, the area took on a greener look like outside of the cave. It was beautiful, something magical to behold. Atsuko walked over to the center, where in which stood an enormous tree. She looked at it, poking the trunk and knocking on it out of curiosity.

"Who the fuck summoned me?" A booming, female voice was heard as the tree began to glow. Atsuko jumped back, shocked at the voice, believing herself to be the only one there.

"M-Mommy said that's a bad word." Atsuko said quietly.

"Do you think I give a damn what your mother thinks?" The voice asked as the tree shrank to a much smaller height at about a foot taller than Ursula's height. She glowed a soft green aura and she wore clothing that looked like cloth trees. They formed a long, flowing dress that went around her ankles and flowed outward. Her skin was pale green like a leaf and her hair was a darker teal color. She opened her eyes to reveal them to be as green as Atsuko's were red.

"M-Mommy said that was also a bad word." Atsuko said.

"Your mother can take her prudeness and shove it up her ass." She woman said, walking over to Atsuko and towering over her. "Who the fuck are you?"

"A-Akko." Atsuko said quietly. "A-Atsuko Kagari Callistis."

"I don't know you," The woman said. "I'd know my descendants or the descendants of those who wielded my rod."

"Rod?" Atsuko asked.

"Yes, MY rod." The woman said. "You and your idiot friend touched my rod and now you're both here."

"Sucy's here?" Atsuko asked.

"Oh, that's what the little shit's called." The woman said. "She's sleeping over there. Kept saying something about mushrooms, the idiot. Even tried to make a potion. No mushrooms here work like that."

Atsuko ran over to where the woman pointed, finding the prone body of Sucy lying on the ground, sleeping peacefully. A mushroom seemed to be growing out of her arm, the rest of her body having small sprouts.

"Hey, help her!" Atsuko turned to the woman and demanded. "How can you not help her!?"

"Listen here, you little shit," The woman said. "I created this realm and she intruded on it. You both did. Whatever she brought upon herself is her own doing. Now, if you want to talk shit to me again, I'm certainly able to do some major bodily harm even in this realm."

"Where are we?" Atsuko asked.

"You touched my rod and still don't get it?" The woman scoffed. "I can't believe you. You are in the sacred realm of Luna Nova. This realm is where the witches of old gathered to hone their magical powers and grow stronger. This is where that rebel of a witch I trained, Chariot du Nord, first gained her abilities and set out to right the world. And, you I suppose are the latest one to touch my rod. I don't know how your friend showed up, but she is here as well. Perhaps you two shared my power by your touch… interesting."

"Why are mushrooms growing on her?" Atsuko asked, poking one, which puffed out spores of green.

"Because when she was brought here, she began looking around for mushrooms and this is the result of her meddling." The woman said.

"Well, wake her up." Atsuko said, looking at her.

"Oh, please, if I could I would," The woman said. "But, she's in too deep already. You'll have to wake her up yourself."

"Fine," Atsuko said. "I'll do it. Uh, how do I do it?"

"Aren't you supposed to be worthy of wielding my rod?" The woman said. "You figure it out."

"But, I don't know anything about magic," Atsuko said.

"What?" The woman suddenly grew very irritated… more than before. "What do you mean by that?"

"I-I don't know anything about magic," Atsuko said. "I-I haven't been taught."

"Then explain to me why you were able to touch my rod and still be alright if it deemed you as worthy?" The woman said.

"I don't know," Atsuko said. "But, I do know I'm going to help Sucy."

"You'll have to do one hell of a job," The woman said. "Those mushrooms there eat magic so they're making any magic she may have into a snack. I'd say you don't have long."

"Then, I'll use my own magic," Atsuko said, walking over to Sucy. She took a shaking, unsteady breath and focused on Sucy. Holding her small hands out in front of her, a small ball of magic as purely white as her soul emerged, glowing softly.

Behind her, the woman's breath hitched in shock as she saw it. Suddenly, this little shrimp looked different, almost older. Suddenly, the woman saw in her something she'd only seen in one other student of hers. Something that drove her to become a protector and guardian to the foolish humans.

Still, she thought, it couldn't do much. It would take a lot more than simple magic, as raw as it may be, to kill off those mushrooms. What would she do then?

Atsuko pushed her hands onto Sucy's chest, pushing down as she held her magic over one of the growths. Touching it, the growth shriveled up, becoming smaller.

"Where did you learn to do that?" The woman asked.

"I watched Shiny Chariot do it," Atsuko said. "So, I practiced it where nobody could see me so I could learn how to do it."

"Impressive," The woman said. "A basic technique, but effective. Perhaps you're not so useless after all. I suppose you're not the worst I've ever had using my power. But, I must say you've passed my first test of seeing if you were really supposed to hold my rod."

She waved her hand over Sucy, the growths all shriveling up and dying. Sucy blinked her eyes and began to wake up, looking up at Atsuko's teary eyes.

"Sucy!" Atsuko hugged her best/only friend. "I thought you were a goner!"

"I was only pickin' some mushrooms," Sucy shrugged as if nothing was wrong. "Just got tired and decided to have a nap."

"Well, this potty mouth green lady says we're here because we touched her rod," Atsuko said. "What does that mean?"

"You mean the Shiny Rod?" Sucy asked.

"Is that it?" Atsuko asked, surprised. "This potty mouth lives in the Shiny Rod?"

"You're in your subconscious because you have awakened me from slumber," The woman said. "You two shits are the ones who touched my rod, the Claiomh Solais."

"Huh?" Atsuko asked, confused. "So, you're gonna teach us magic?"

"Unfortunately for me, I suppose so," The woman sighed. "Because I expect no one less than a well-trained witch to wield my power."

"Yay!" Atsuko exclaimed, jumping up and down. "I'm gonna be like Shiny Chariot!"

"Stop that!" The woman said, pointing a finger at Atsuko. "Act like you're at least a bit mature."

"She's seven," Sucy said. "What did you expect?"

"I've seen the future," The woman said. "I know what age she is."

"Those two sentences have nothing to do with each other," Sucy said.

"It doesn't matter," The woman said. "Now, both of you wake up. I've seen all I need to see. Now, go before I leave you here for eternity."

The mauve haired girl took Atsuko's hand, leading her back the way they came. Eventually, they came to a black area like where Atsuko was in before, but both of them began drifting apart. Atsuko tried to hold Sucy's hand tight, but it was no use. They separated, disappearing into the blackness.

Atsuko sat up with a jolt, shouting for Sucy. A shocked yelp from next to her was heard as a thump could be heard next to her immediately after.

"Huh?" Ursula's voice groggily asked from the bed, stroking Atsuko unconsciously and kissing her arm. "Akko? What happened?"

"I think someone had a nightmare," Croix muttered, rubbing her rear. "So, where's my strokes for comfort?"

"When you have a nightmare, I'll give you strokes and kisses too," Ursula rolled her eyes. "But, no, they won't be mouth kisses."

"Aww, you're no fun, Cherry," Croix pouted, clambering back onto the bed. She wrapped Ursula in an embrace, kissing her cheek… which earned her a swift elbow to the gut from Ursula.

"So, Akko," Ursula ignored the wheezing from Croix. "What was your nightmare about?"

"I… I was back at my other mommy's house…" Atsuko held her, beginning to sob, but comforted by her mother's presence enough to continue. "And I saw the scary magic lady that made my mommy bleed and… and… I made an explosion and… then I was in this forest and there was this green lady with a potty mouth and Sucy was there and the green lady was really mean."

"Sounds like someone we knew," Croix mused. "Bet it's from you touching the Shiny Rod."

"She said something about that," Atsuko said. "But, I didn't get it."

"Well," Ursula said. "If it's who we think it is, her name is Woodward. She's the one who made the Shiny Rod and she trained both Croix and I in magic. We learned a lot from her, so we owe her a good deal of credit. Without her, we wouldn't be as capable as we were."

"Well, there was also a green place and a fountain that I saw an older girl in." Atsuko said. "What's that?"

"Luna Nova," Croix said. "It's where we learned magic."

"Really?" Atsuko asked, eyes wide in surprise. "Can I go there?"

"No," Ursula said. "No one is allowed there now. You went there in a dream because it was connected to the rod, but you can't get there now."

"Oh," Atsuko said. "But… where will I learn how to use the Shiny Rod?"

"Well, I said I would teach you," Ursula laughed, patting her. "And, I've been teaching you. But, you have to promise me extra that you'll stay safe. That's a dangerous tool."

"I promise, mommy," Atsuko said, holding up her pinky. Ursula took it, shaking the two.

"You guys are weird," Croix said. "I mean, I'd still like to get with a certain blue haired one of you."

"Croix, hush," Ursula said, rolling her eyes. "You're lucky I had to bring you into this whole thing for my own sanity."

"Are you and Croix going to kiss like my mommy and daddy did?" Atsuko asked Ursula, causing Croix to sputter out a laugh and Ursula to stare at her in shock.

"I… I wouldn't mind if you called me daddy," Croix said to Ursula when she'd recovered her breath. Ursula pushed her off the bed, ignoring the heat rushing to her face.

"She's still seven," Ursula growled.

"Oh, please, it's not like I said we should fu—" Croix began before Ursula knocked her over the head, anger burning in her eyes.

"Don't. EVER. Say that. Again." She said, her face red with anger. "It will never happen. EVER. And certainly it shouldn't be said around a seven year old."

Croix just held her head, looking at Ursula. The look she gave Ursula made her face soften a little.

"That was mean," Atsuko said, crawling out of Ursula's arms and patting Croix on the head.

"I… I know." Ursula sighed, relenting. "Croix, I—"

"No, don't even bother," Croix said, keeping her voice quiet. "I don't want to hear it."

With that, the lavender haired woman stood up and left the room without another word. Ursula took on quite the guilty expression as Atsuko got off the bed, nightmare forgotten, to look for Croix. The blunette just sighed sadly and sat there, letting her guilt rise up further.

"Croix?" She asked, walking out of the room. "Where did you go? Mommy didn't mean to be mean. She's just tired I think."

She didn't hear the voice of Croix or anything to indicate she was in the room. She walked out to the living room, expecting to see the older woman on the couch, but she wasn't there.

"Croix?" Atsuko called out. "Please don't go! You're fun and I want you here!"

After about thirty minutes of searching around the house, under and around everything, she heard a shuffling sound coming from her room, the seven year old slowly walking to it. Opening the door, she saw Croix lying on her floor, looking at one of Atsuko's Shiny Chariot cards and sobbing softly.

"Why won't you ever love me?" She asked the card. "Is everything you two ever told me a lie? Or do you just hate me?"

"Croix?" Atsuko asked. "Are you okay?"

"No," Croix didn't even bother putting on some façade. She looked at the seven year old, her eyes watery.

"What's wrong?" Atsuko asked, sitting on her back. "I'll make you feel better."

"Not unless you can get your mom to fall for me like a load of bricks," Croix said, her voice cracking a little.

"Huh?" Atsuko asked, tilting her head in confusion.

"I like your mom, remember?" Croix asked.

"Yeah," Atsuko said, proudly. "I remembered. Just tell her."

"She already knows," Croix said. "But, she doesn't want anything to do with me."

"Well, she didn't make you go away," Atsuko said. "That means she likes you some."

"I want her to like me lots though," Croix said.

"Why do you like mommy?" Atsuko asked. "She's only hit you and said mean things."

"Your mom was one of only two people that ever believed in me," Croix said sadly. "I guess it was fate I'd fall for her."

"What if you gave her flowers?" Atsuko asked. "My other mommy did that for my daddy."

"You sure?" Croix asked.

"Yep!" Atsuko grinned wide. "He kissed her and they went and hugged in their room and told me to go to the other end of the house. So, maybe you can get mommy to do that to you."

"I don't think it works like that," Croix chuckled. "But, I'll try."

"Good," Atsuko said. "I'll work on what you should write for her."

"Huh?" Croix asked.

"You gotta write a note to her," Atsuko said. "My mommy did that too, but I couldn't read it because it was in squiggly lines."

"I think that's called cursive," Croix chuckled, sitting up and causing Atsuko to fall off her back with a thud.

"Hey," Atsuko pouted, having landed on her rear. "I hurt my butt."

"Well, stop being such a wimp." Croix sighed, patting her on the head. "If you're gonna be Shiny Chariot's successor, you're gonna need to toughen up."

"I'm gonna be better than Shiny Chariot!" Atsuko said proudly, standing up and striking a victory pose.

Keep telling yourself that," Croix chuckled. "Who knows, it may come true?"

"Well, first I gotta get you and mommy to kiss," Atsuko said.

"Uh, what?" Croix asked. "I thought you said we were just going to give her flowers?"

"Well, I want her to kiss you." Atsuko said. "Because she gives the best kisses."

"I don't think it's the same kind of kisses that I want," Croix said.

"Kisses are kisses no matter where they are," Atsuko said.

"That is _definitely_ not true," Croix chuckled. "I know some places your mom would never kiss you or me."

"Like on the butt?" Atsuko asked.

"Yeah, sure, let's go with that," Croix said. "Now, what's your grand plan to get me in your mom's pants?"

"Oh, you only want her pants?" Atsuko asked. "Well we can just ask her. Mommy has lots of pants she'd be happy to give you."

"And, I forgot you were seven," Croix chuckled. "Well, let's work on the flowers part."

"First mommy needs to say sorry." Atsuko said.

"I don't think she's gonna say sorry." Croix sighed. "She's been like this since I first showed up."

"She'll do it for me." Atsuko grinned wide.

"What?" Croix asked.

"I want her to say sorry so you two can kiss and share a bed like my other mommy and daddy did." Atsuko said. "I want mommy to be happy."

"I don't think she'd be happy with me," Croix sighed sadly before being poked in the nose.

"If I'm going to be better than Shiny Chariot I have to make people happy." Atsuko said with a grin. "And, you're the first one I'm going to make happy. Besides mommy of course."

"You're one strange little kid," Croix chuckled.

"Mommy says it's what makes me so special," Atsuko grinned wider as she got up and pulled on Croix's arm. "Come on, let's get her to say sorry."

"I don't think it works that way," Croix said. "You can't say sorry and not mean it."

"She'll mean it." Atsuko said. "She's your friend."

"So?" Croix asked. "It's not that simple."

"Well, I say it is, so it is," Atsuko said, stomping her foot impatiently. "Now, come on or else."

"Or else what?" Croix raised an eyebrow in curiosity at what the seven year old could threaten her with.

"Or else I'll…" Atsuko paused, clearly having not prepared to get this far in the threat. "I'll, uh, I'll tickle you."

"Oh, is that so?" Croix chuckled, having begun to forget her sadness. "Well, what if I decided to turn it against you?"

Atsuko paused, gulping as she realized that Croix was right. She turned and began to run, but Croix grabbed her.

"Oh, now where's that bravado you had earlier?" Croix asked. "Don't tell me you've lost it all."

"You wouldn't tickle me, would you?" Atsuko asked Croix, her voice showing her nervousness.

"Hmmm…" Croix said as if pondering the point. "Yes."

She began to tickle the seven year old, who flailed around in a laughing fit, clearly unprotected from Croix's fingers.

"Nooooooo!" She wailed. "Not the tickles!"

"Well, you shouldn't have made an idle threat like that and not expected it to get turned against you." Croix said.

"Cheater!" Atsuko laughed, her limbs waving like an inflatable balloon outside a vehicle shop. This only caused Croix to go at it harder, causing tears to appear in the child's eyes from her laughter. Croix chuckled, continuing.

Outside the room, Ursula walked up to the door, sighing as she approached it. She'd heard Atsuko enter it and was hoping that she would help her. Instead, she heard wailing coming from her child and what sounded like Croix's voice.

"Croix?" She opened the door, not knowing what to expect. However, she was greeted with the sight of Croix mercilessly tickling her daughter, who was almost crying with laughter as the lavender haired woman continued her attack. Ursula felt… an oddly good feeling at the sight. It made her almost blush with happiness… totally not from any sort of attraction… right? She didn't like Croix that way, did she?

"Um, Croix?" Ursula asked, getting the other two's attention.

"Oh, uh, hey, Cherry," Croix said, releasing the seven year old. "Look, I…"

"No, I'm sorry," Ursula sighed. "I've not exactly been the best host. I know you're like you are because… well, you know, but I ignored that because I thought you would try to come between me and my daughter."

"Unless you plan to do some weird things to her in a few years, I don't think that's the case." Croix said.

"Look," Ursula said. "I don't like you like that. I don't think I will. But, I promise not to shoot you down with every time you flirt. And… I promise I'll try not to hit you… as much… when you say things I don't like."

"Uh, thanks," Croix said. "I'll, uh, try not to say things you don't like."

"Or grab my breasts or a—uh, rear," Ursula fixed her with a slight glare.

"Why do you like to grab mommy's butt?" Atsuko asked.

"When you get older—" Croix began before a hand was clamped over her mouth.

"You finish that sentence and you won't live long enough to see her reach that age," Ursula said. "Now, we're all going to have a good peaceful breakfast and act like a normal household."

"Like a family?" Atsuko asked, causing a pink tinge to appear on Ursula's cheeks.

"Sure, sweetie," She said with a nervous chuckle. "Like a… family."

"Yay!" Atsuko cheered. "I got mommy and Croix to be friends again. Now, my next goal is for them to kiss!"

"If you put her up to this," Ursula whispered into Croix's ear as the seven year old left the room. "I will buy a doghouse specifically for you to sleep in."

"Hey, it was her idea not mine," Croix said from behind Ursula's hand. "Not that I mind."

"You're insufferable," Ursula sighed. "But, let's go eat."

"Alright, Cherry," Croix said as her mouth was released.

"Don't…" Ursula began, but stopped. "Don't forget to wash your hands."

"I always do," Croix said. "That was one thing you always taught me."

"I still can't believe I had to explain that to you," Ursula sighed. "It's like I'm your mother all over again."

"Hey, if it means I get a goodnight kiss…" Croix said with her mischievous grin causing Ursula to (playfully) hit her in the shoulder.

"Come to breakfast, Croix," She said, leaving the room, Croix fist pumping with her renewed chances as she herself left the room.

* * *

Well, it seems like there's some things happening... and some things we've learned. I wonder what will happen next.


	8. Potion

Chapter Seven: Potion

"Hold still, Akko," Ursula said to the seven year old, who was holding a small sphere of magic in her hands and attempting to throw it. "It won't work like that, especially not now. Try to focus on simply summoning it and letting your instincts do the rest."

Atsuko held her breath, trying to concentrate more, but after turning a bit blue, she let out her breath and her magic dissipated.

"Kid doesn't seem super confident," Croix said, sipping a soda quite loudly. "Probably should work on focus."

"I don't think that's such a good idea," Ursula said. "First we need to help her learn how to use it properly before we work on more powerful attacks."

"We're gonna teach her attacks?" Croix asked.

"Concealment," Ursula said.

"Good," Croix said. "Because for a second, I thought you wanted Cavendish to find us."

"Better than Lady Manbavaran," Ursula said.

"I thought you ki—uh, I mean Chariot beat her." Croix said.

"She was an immensely powerful witch who didn't need a wand to preform magic," Ursula said. "I don't even know how she was defeated without the Claiomh Solais."

"Well, your kid doesn't need a wand either," Croix said. "Which… doesn't that remind you of—"

"Shut it," Ursula snapped. "This isn't what this is about."

"You can't tell me you didn't even consider it once," Croix said. "You know what Holbrooke was always spouting about witches without wands."

"Akko is not like that," Ursula said.

"But, Lady Manbavaran was," Croix said as she stood. "And you know that no one is really sure she was actually, uh, beaten."

"She was," Ursula said. "Chariot made sure of it."

"So it's said," Croix said. "But… I don't know. I just have this nagging feeling."

"Akko isn't like her," Ursula said.

"Which is probably why… you know," Croix said.

"I… I know," Ursula said. "But, we can't just—"

The blunette was interrupted by a poking on her leg. She looked down to see Atsuko looking up at her.

"Can I have some Shiny Chariot cereal now?" She asked. "I'm hungry."

"Yes sweetie," Ursula picked her up, kissing her. "How about you take a break from learning magic for now? I think Croix and I need to talk in private."

"Like my other mommy and daddy did when they kissed?" Atsuko asked, an excited look on her face.

"No, Akko," Ursula sighed, Croix snickering. "Just a talk. No kissing and no… doing that."

"Oh," Atsuko said. "Well, I WILL get you to kiss. I promise to get you to kiss!"

"I have no doubt," Ursula laughed, patting her. "Well, how about you just go eat?"

"Okay," Atsuko said, getting put on the ground and skipping out of the room, announcing her goal loudly.

"You and I both know you're gonna have to teach her to actually use combat magic, right?" Croix asked. "There's no way even possessing that kind of magic doesn't attract the wrong types of people."

"It's not like we can't defend her," Ursula said.

"Most of your magic was lost when I… well, you know," Croix said.

"It wasn't your fault," Ursula said. "She made you."

"But, still," Croix said. "And I've never been able to hold a candle to you or Bernadette."

"The irony was she was training to be a healer," Ursula mused. "And she still kicked your ass."

"Oh, wow," Croix laced on the sarcasm heavily. "The woman who comes from a family of trained witch hunters could beat a novice witch no one cared to train. Shocking."

"She did train you," Ursula said. "We both did."

"So, when are you gonna tell little miss idolizer your biggest secret?" Croix asked. "Because last I checked, you're being quite hypocritical."

"She doesn't need to know," Ursula said.

"And what happens if you actually do have to defend her like you say you will?" Croix asked. "Do you think that it will be that easy to hide? What's she gonna think of you then?"

"I'll cross that bridge when we come to it," Ursula said. "For now, let her see us as separate."

"Well, you better be ready to deal with the betrayal, especially with how she trusts you with her own secret," Croix said. "Because, trust me, I love you, but I will not take your side in that fight."

"I'll work it out," Ursula said. "But not now."

"See that you do," Croix sighed. "Because if you go long enough, she may begin to resent you."

"I'm finished!" Atsuko's shout alerted Ursula to the seven year old's need of more cereal. She ran in, pouring her more.

"Thanks, mommy," Atsuko grinned wide as she hugged Ursula. "Did you and Croix kiss yet?"

"Of course not, sweetie," Ursula said, patting her. "We don't plan to."

"Well I shall make you kiss!" Atsuko exclaimed. "Mark my words!"

Atsuko, true to her word, kept her secondary goal of getting Ursula and Croix to kiss. Relentless in her approach, she enacted her various schemes in her attempts to get the two to kiss.

However, she was more often than not met with failure. Even if it wasn't failure, Croix was usually only kissed because Atsuko's plan caused the lavender haired woman to suffer some harm and a kiss was 'required' to make her feel better. Of course, Croix would always ask to receive one on the lips, which was met with a flick to the forehead.

Training Atsuko in magic helped, giving them something to bond over as a small sort of family. Ursula was better at calming Atsuko and Croix was good at getting her fired up. But, she couldn't do much more than just summon her power not really direct it. Ursula had told her that it was something she would unlock in the moment, as there were very few who could teach with the sort of magic Atsuko wielded. Even Woodward, whenever Atsuko had attempted to use the Claiomh Solais, had confirmed that, claiming that even the magicks of the Nine were so different that no two could wield the same magic. But, it still brought them close.

However, Ursula didn't haul off and slug Croix as often, so at least she had that going for her. But, after months and even years of trying, one would think that the brunette would have given up. But, they certainly didn't know Atsuko Kagari Callistis (though, after only five minutes would reconsider their opinion).

"Why am I roped into this scheme of yours again?" Sucy asked, barefoot and dressed in a white bathrobe, sitting cross-legged in the attic. Clutched in her hand was a bow and arrow. "You've already tried this. Nine other times, I might add."

"Well, before I wasn't old enough to reach the ceiling," Atsuko pouted as the two sat in the attic, plotting. As she did, her eyes kept glancing to Sucy, drifting over her body. She quickly shook her head, something that didn't go unnoticed. Dressed in jean shorts and a t-shirt with Shiny Chariot on it, Atsuko really hadn't changed her looks much.

"You okay, Akko?" She asked. "Your dopey look didn't stick this time."

"It's not dopey," Atsuko pouted, crossing her arms. Despite being nearly an adult, she still held most of her childish attitude… and was quite cute just like then as well according to Ursula. Of course, she was biased, so Atsuko asked Croix, who would comment on something that would get her smacked.

"Why don't you try to use magic?" Sucy suggested. "I mean, you've learned how to keep it hidden, but some of the tricks you've come up with are neat."

"Yeah, and we could use potions too!" Atsuko smacked her fist into her palm. "That would totally get mom and Croix to kiss and do whatever my birth parents did behind their bedroom door."

"I thought you already had the talk," Sucy said.

"Talk about what?" Atsuko asked.

"About how babies are made," Sucy said.

"Oh, everyone knows babies are made when the stork hears a mommy and a daddy wishing for a baby," Atsuko said.

"Uh, no," Sucy said. "I'm surprised Croix hasn't spoiled that for you."

"Mom said that she'd make sure Croix would never be able to use the bathroom without some major surgery," Atsuko said. "So, Croix never said anything."

"That woman's scary when she wants to be," Sucy said.

"But, she's still my mom," Atsuko said. "Which is why I need to get her and Croix to sleep naked together."

"You do realize you sleep in her room still, right?" Sucy asked. "So, you'd have to be there for everything she does."

"It's a sacrifice I'm happy to make," Atsuko said as Sucy began to snicker. Atsuko tilted her head.

"What?" She asked. "Did I say something wrong?"

"I think you'll find out on your own," Sucy said. "Besides, we still have to get them to that point first."

"Well, we're gonna use some magic and your potion to make them love each other," Atsuko grinned wide.

"You know that stuff only works for an hour, right?" Sucy asked. "Then your mom will start hitting her and Croix'll be upset still."

"Well, we should totally just go for it," Atsuko grinned. "Maybe we can even use the Shiny Rod."

"You've been trying for ten years to get that thing to work," Sucy said. "And every time, your mom and Croix tell you that you're just not ready and that since it's not needed that the rod won't activate."

"But, it activated then," Atsuko said. "When we were children."

"Because it called you," Sucy said. "Tree Lady hasn't said much to you besides wanting you to learn more powerful spells your mom doesn't like."

"Yeah," Atsuko sighed. "Well, do you have any other ideas?"

"Dunno," Sucy said. "What are you gonna do when school starts in terms of dealing with this problem?"

"Sleep in class and stay up late devising plans," Atsuko proudly proclaimed.

"Uh huh," Sucy said, leaning up close to Atsuko, which caused a slight blush in the brunette. "And, tell me, Akko: how well did that work the last time?"

"Mommy got upset and forbade me from doing it ever again," Atsuko pouted. "But, it's not fair! I have a mission to complete!"

"Uh huh," Sucy said. "And, in ten years, you've basically come up with more complicated versions of the same plan."

"And they're working," Atsuko grinned. "Croix taught me it's all about small victories."

"Very, very, microscopically small victories," Sucy said, gaining her creepy grin. "I knew we should have just poisoned her with true love's kiss."

"Mommy would be more upset than anything." Atsuko said.

"True," Sucy said. "Well, there has to be a better way to do this. You're gonna run out of steam and trying to do it during school ain't gonna cut it."

"Well, I'll just have to be better," Atsuko said. "We can totally do this. You're gonna be the cute angel that descends and makes mom see her love for Croix."

"Uh huh," Sucy said. "You say that, but are you super sure it'll work?"

"I'm one hundred and fifty percent sure." Atsuko grinned.

"Well, let's try it then," Sucy said with a shrug. "Fire away."

Atsuko summoned a ball of her magic, putting it into the arrow in Sucy's hand. She held onto a rope and tied it around Sucy's waist. Lowering her down the attic access in the hallway away from the attic door, she pulled hard. Sucy poured some of her potion onto the arrow. She glanced around the corner at the adult residents of the house sitting on the couch, watching TV.

Taking aim at the two adults, she fired one arrow at Croix, hitting her in the arm.

"Ow, what the fuck?!" The lavender haired woman exclaimed before she was smacked.

"Watch your mouth," Ursula snapped, crossing her arms. "And… why do you smell so nice?"

"Wait, wouldn't it have been better to shoot Ursula?" Sucy asked herself before shrugging indifferently.

"Did it work!?" Atsuko almost tumbled out of the opening and landing on Sucy as the two fell to the ground.

"Well, right now, I can see the two of them staring at each other like they want to have a nice taste of nether regions." Sucy said.

"What does that mean?" Atsuko asked, quite confused at the statement.

"First thing we're doing after this is teaching you how reproduction works," Sucy sighed as the two lay in a heap. "You could really use it."

"Huh?" Atsuko asked as she realized just what sort of position she was in, snuggling up against Sucy. "Well, whatever, let's see how it works."

"You know when that potion wears off your mom's gonna be pissed, right?" Sucy asked.

"Well, I'll change her mind," Atsuko said. "We should make sure they don't see the arrow. It's a sacrifice that must be paid in the name of love."

Croix was being stared at by Ursula, which normally would have made her interested, but this look was something that she wasn't into… this look from Ursula was really hungry and… predatory.

Before Croix could wonder what the hell was on that arrow that pierced her arm, Ursula was on top of her, attempting to lock lips. Croix, in defense as well as confusion, pushed on her to hold her back.

"What's wrong, Croix?" Ursula asked, attempting to get closer to the lavender haired woman. "Don't you want me to kiss you? Isn't this what you wanted?"

"I wanted it to be natural," Croix said, the arrow dissolving. "Not like this."

"Well, just accept my love and it will be natural," Ursula said, moving closer and giving Croix a good look into her red eyes. They were glassy, almost as if she'd been drugged. Croix continued to struggle against Ursula, but she had always been stronger than her, both physically and magically.

"Chariot, please," Croix begged. "Don't do this. I don't want you to do this. Neither of us wants it this way."

"I've always wanted you, Croix," Ursula said, managing to close the distance. "It just took me this long to realize it. There was no one else for me."

Croix almost relented in her struggle, allowing Ursula to get closer. However, one piece of information strengthened her resolve.

"What about Bernadette?" She asked Ursula. "She wouldn't have believed that."

For a second, Ursula halted, looking at Croix, who continued to push against her. She then continued to pull herself closer to Croix and get at her lips.

Croix bit her lip, knowing what she had to do would probably bite her in the ass, but she knew it had to be done. She jabbed three fingers into Ursula's stomach, right into the wound caused by the Wagandea poisoning. What followed next would be comparable to a tortured animal as Ursula let out a shriek of pain that nearly blew Croix's eardrums out and alerted the two teenagers to their conditions.

"Chariot?" Croix whispered as she saw Ursula drop to the floor, clutching her stomach in pain. Tears sprung to her eyes as she writhed on the ground.

"Mommy?!" Atsuko shouted, rushing into the room to her mother's side.

After a few minutes, Ursula stopped writhing as her pain lessened and she looked up at Croix.

"Are you okay?" Croix asked, kneeling down to her.

"What… what the hell happened?" Ursula asked. "Why did you do that?"

"You started getting all weird and tried to…" Croix trailed off, not particularly liking the term she would have used to describe Ursula's actions.

"Why?" Ursula asked, shocked at her own actions.

"Oops," Atsuko and Sucy gulped.

"And what did you two have to do with this?" Ursula asked. "Is this another of your schemes to bring Croix and I into dating terms?"

"Uh, maybe?" Atsuko said, looking ashamed and embarrassed; her expression also showed she was about to cry. "We, uh, made a love potion and I used my magic on it. I'm sorry we did it and made you mad."

"Akko," Ursula sighed, pulling her daughter into a hug. "I'm not mad at you. I could never be mad at you, no matter how much trouble you cause or are involved in. You're still my little girl."

"Thanks, mom," Atsuko sniffled, Ursula pulling Sucy into a hug.

"But, don't ever screw around with potions like that again." Ursula said. "They usually cause more harm than good. Especially ones that mess with personality and emotions. And, you even used your magic on it, which could have unknown repercussions. You have barely learned magic in ten years, so your magic is still unstable. You must be careful."

"Guess we shoulda thought that one through," Sucy chuckled. "Well, I guess we can write down the problems for next time."

"There won't be a next time," Ursula said. "No more love potions. Period."

"Got it," Sucy and Atsuko nodded, not really wanting to argue after that. The two were still in the hug when Croix wrapped her arms around Ursula.

"I think I need a good long bath," Croix said. "Bathe with me, Cherry."

"No, Croix," Ursula said. "I know how you are in the bath."

"I thought you guys didn't date," Sucy said.

"Well, we went to school together at Luna Nova," Ursula said. "She, I, and our other roommate, Bernadette would shower together and someone who is present in this room always tried to play with my breasts."

"Oh, of course, you wouldn't let me tell you about that time Bernadette put you in a full-on sixty nine, but you'll tell them how I would play with those rockin' tits in the shower." Croix said, earning a hard smack from Ursula.

"That wasn't supposed to be spoken in front of the children," Ursula shrieked.

"What's a sixty nine?" Atsuko asked. Sucy opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by Ursula clamping a hand over her mouth.

"It's nothing you need concern yourself, Akko," Ursula smiled, patting her. "Bernadette was simply having some fun with me when we had a little too much to drink."

"Bitch was so far in the closet, the skeletons were hiding her," Croix chuckled.

"You do remember she had a daughter, right?" Ursula looked up at her.

"Oh, you think that was planned?" Croix scoffed. "Speaking of, how come you didn't take her in too?"

"Because custody went to Daryl," Ursula said.

"Is that that same cu—" Croix began her profane sentence before Ursula smacked her across the back of her head.

"Don't repeat that in front of Akko!" She nearly shouted.

"Owwww," Croix pouted a little. "You're the one who said it first."

"Not in front of an impressionable child," Ursula said. "She may not be seven anymore, but she certainly isn't going to learn such a word as that."

"Can we have food now?" Atsuko asked, trying to break up the tension in the best way she knew. "I'm super hungry."

"Well, I think I can whip up something," Ursula said. "How does French Toast sound?"

"I'd rather have pancakes," Croix said.

"Well, we're having French Toast," Ursula said. "Sucy, when was it you were getting picked up?"

"I was told to stay here until school gets out," Sucy said. "Of course, gramma doesn't exactly know when school starts, so I don't think she'll exactly know when I'm gonna need to be picked up."

"Well, you and Akko can share her room," Ursula said. "I don't think the bed's big enough for four people anymore."

"But, what if I have a nightmare?" Atsuko asked, fear creeping into her voice.

"Akko, sweetie," Ursula put a hand to the side of her face, pulling her close and kissing her forehead. "You're a very strong girl. I know a nightmare isn't strong enough to stop you. Besides, Sucy will be able to help you fight them off."

"Really?" Atsuko asked.

"Of course," Ursula nodded. "Right, Sucy?"

"Yep," Sucy said with a grin. "But, if you wet the bed again, I'm not sleeping next to you."

"It was only one time when I was ten and your sisters were playing a prank on me." Atsuko pouted.

"Well, you should have expected it," Sucy said. "I mean, you know they're pranksters."

"Yeah but I figured it would only be forcing me to try their gross potions," Atsuko deepened the pout.

"Well, just have fun you two," Ursula said, smiling at her daughter. "You won't be able to do this as much when school starts."

"I mean, I don't mind it," Sucy shrugged. "Let's go, Akko. I got some fun stuff we can do."

"Hold on, I gotta ask Croix something," Atsuko said.

"Shoot," Croix said, doing a finger gun, which earned an eye roll from Ursula. "I'm all ears."

"Um," Atsuko said, shuffling her feet. "It's something I gotta say in private."

"Oh…" Ursula said, a slight bit of hurt in her voice. "Well, I'll go make dinner."

"Sorry, mom," Atsuko said. "It's just… Croix would understand this a little better than me."

"O…kay?" Ursula was now confused, getting up and walking to the kitchen as Sucy practically glided into Atsuko's room to await her best friend.

"So, what question could you possibly have that your mom couldn't answer?" Croix asked the brunette.

"What do you feel when you like someone?" Atsuko asked quietly.

"Like someone?" Croix raised an eyebrow. "Does little Akko have a crush?"

"Shh!" Atsuko exclaimed, putting her hands over Croix's mouth. "It's supposed to be secret."

"I see," Croix muttered behind the teenager's hands. "Well, do I know who it is?"

"Maybe," Atsuko said, turning red.

"Well, tell me," Croix said.

"Not now," Atsuko said, shaking her head. "I wanna figure stuff out before I jump blindly in."

"That's pretty out of character for you," Croix said as her mouth was uncovered. "So, what makes you sure you have a crush?"

"Well, I just… I just feel like I wanna spend way more time with… someone." Atsuko said, shuffling back and forth.

"Well, how about you try to figure it out for yourself?" Croix asked. "I mean, a crush at your age and a crush at my age are two different things. Plus, it's a little different when you've known someone as long as I've known your mom."

"You showed up to the house smelling like my birth mom when she had a bad day at work," Atsuko said. "Of course, unlike you, she usually smashed a few pieces of furniture and ultimately scared me, but she wasn't such a bad person."

"Yeah, your mom's never really been cool with booze," Croix said.

"It doesn't scare me so much now," Atsuko shrugged, sitting next to Croix. "I mean, Sucy's sisters drink and I don't tense up around them."

"Because you're not seven anymore," Croix said. "Just make sure that you don't do anything stupid or your mom will kill both of us. Also, make sure they like you back."

"Hasn't really stopped you, has it?" Atsuko looked at Croix with a grin.

"The difference is that I didn't push my way in and demand love," Croix said.

"You climbed into my mom's bed and wrapped your arms around her," Atsuko said. "I mean, there's not much difference. But, worry not, I'm still going to get you two to fall in love or else my name isn't Atsuko Kagari Callistis."

"Alrighty then, 'love doctor'," Croix chuckled. "You keep that dream going."

"I will," Atsuko grinned.

"And, don't do anything stupid in school," Croix said. "Your mom still is upset about that time when you were in elementary school."

"She started it," Atsuko said.

"True," Croix said. "But, you certainly didn't end the fight."

"Well, mom told me never quit until they're knocked out or give up." Atsuko grinned.

"Makes sense," Croix sighed. "I know she's like that, but she still blamed me for you doing that."

"Well, it was my choice," Atsuko said. "So, what should I do if I like someone?"

"Don't force yourself upon them," Croix said. "Whoever your crush is may not be as forgiving as your mother."

"Oh," Atsuko said. "Okay. I'll make sure to remember that."

"Good girl," Croix pat her on the head. Atsuko grinned her trademark grin, getting a determined look on her face.

Later that night, she thought about Croix's words as she snuggled up in bed with Sucy. The mauve haired mage was already drifting off when Atsuko thought more on those words. She sighed, moving closer to Sucy as the two held onto each other in their sleep. Atsuko was glad she had a peaceful night.

* * *

Well, I wonder what interesting endeavors Atsuko will get herself into now.

So, yes, I did timeskip in this chapter. However, this does not mean that I am done with seven year old Atsuko, Sucy and the rest. It simply means that I'm getting out a few ideas for this Atsuko as well. I'm currently working on a way to implement both of them (not flashback). This particular content lent itself more to the teenager Atsuko than child Atsuko and I had actually run out of ideas for child Atsuko. But, after writing this chapter, I have come up with a few more and they'll appear in future chapters. I hope you enjoy this chapter, though.


	9. First Day Back

Chapter Eight: First Day Back

Ursula hugged the teenager tightly, almost as if she was holding her for dear life. Croix was standing next to her as she held her, sighing. She rolled her eyes and smacked Ursula on the ass.

In a flash, Ursula turned to her with an angry expression on her face that couldn't have screamed 'I'm trying to act like a pissed off anime character' more.

"What is wrong with you?!" She shouted, her anger barely contained behind her clenched fists. "Do you ever take a break?!"

Croix said nothing, simply giving a thumbs-up to Atsuko, who laughed, running off to the bus and waving.

"See ya, kid," Croix said, grinning as Ursula looked at her with a glare.

"You did that to distract me, didn't you?" Ursula said, almost pouting as she looked at her friend.

"Seems it worked," Croix said, a dopey grin on her face as she rubbed the back of her head. "And, might I say, a nice ass you do have."

Croix then found herself face-down on the ground, Ursula's foot on her head.

"You may not say," She said, crossing her arms. "Now, I want you to get ready to go out with me."

"I'll get the sex toys," Croix said, Ursula sighing as she kicked her in the side semi-gently.

"Not that kind of going out," She said. "And, why the hell would you assume we'd do that on the first date anyway if we were dating?"

"You know, if Bernadette said any of this to you, you'd shrug it off and say nothing," Croix stood up as Ursula just stared at her.

"You do realize that she's dead, right?" Ursula said. "If she were alive and you both did it, I'd also shrug it off. Also, Bernadette was…"

"What?" Croix asked as Ursula trailed off, grabbing the blunette by the collar. "Are you gonna say prettier? Is that it?"

"I was going to say more sophisticated," Ursula said, removing Croix's hand. "Don't be so self-conscious. Plus, comparing high-school her to adult you is a bit different."

"Well, yeah," Croix's smirk returned to her lips. "If you fucked me today, you wouldn't go to jail for statutory rape."

A blow to the top of her head had her eating carpet again as Ursula's eye twitched.

"Be mature," She said as Croix stood up, holding her head and hissing in pain.

"Speaking of," Croix said. "Let me see your mark."

"What?" Ursula asked.

"You heard me," Croix said. "Let me see the mark of your wound."

"Why do you want to see it?" Ursula asked, turning to face the lavender haired woman. "Stop guilting yourself. She manipulated you and preyed on your weakness and insecurities. You didn't fire the arrow, you didn't do that."

"I let myself be manipulated by her," Croix said. "I could have resisted."

"It's over, Croix," Ursula said firmly. "Let it go. If I honestly gave a damn, I wouldn't have let you stay here for ten years or put up with your incessant flirting or Akko's constant attempts to get you and me to kiss."

"If I hadn't been so weak of mind…" Croix said. "Bernadette would still be alive."

A blow from Ursula sent her flying through the wall into the backyard. Croix felt the tears rushing to her eyes and the blood following as she felt her face begin to swell. She felt her whole body ache as she saw Ursula walk out, her hair a blazing red with the anger that was pulsing off of her like a heartbeat.

"Shut up," She said, staring down at Croix. "Shut your damn mouth. You don't get to say her name like that. She wouldn't have wanted you like this. Stop being so fucking useless and get ahold of yourself. Bernadette made you promise to stop that or she'd come back from the dead to kick your ass. So, stop being so DAMN SELF-PITYING!"

She landed another hard blow to Croix's face, sending Croix bouncing back into the yard more. The lavender haired woman tasted blood in her mouth, the scent strong in her nose as well.

"I've heard this from you since I've known you," Ursula, no, Chariot, said as she stepped closer to Croix. "The entire time we were in Luna Nova as well. Finnelan thought you were useless, but that old bitch wouldn't know a useful person that doesn't fit her archetype if they punched her in her goddamn nose. And guess what one did. Punched her right in her GODDAMN NOSE! And that person's name was Croix Meridies."

"Chari—" Croix mumbled through the blood spilling from her mouth as she was cut off by two strong arms wrapping themselves around her.

"Shut up," Chariot said, holding her close as her voice choked. "Don't say another word. No more self-pitying yourself. You're better than that."

Croix just leaned on her friend, allowing herself to be held. She tensed when she heard Chariot cough and the feeling of blood hit her shirt and saw the blood seeping from the wound. She sighed inwardly; she knew that Chariot was using a lot of magic just to do this and that the poison had damaged her too badly. If she kept using magic her body couldn't draw on without using the Claiomh Solasis, then…

"How are we gonna fix the house?" She mumbled as her blood clung to Chariot's shirt.

"Don't ruin the moment," Chariot said, holding her as her hair returned to its blue color.

 _With Atsuko_

The red eyed teenager walked up onto the bus, getting in and sitting down in an empty seat. There was no one beside her and she was fine with that. She knew it wasn't going to be the easiest, but she was willing to fight to give it a try.

She went over her mental checklist of things she had. School lunch, check. Shiny Chariot shirt, check. Paper and the other stuff she needed, check. Nodding once to herself, she leaned back and waited as the bus travelled forward. She saw it stop and she saw the skinny, almost ghostly form of Sucy nearly glide onto the bus and sit down next to her.

"Hey, Sucy," Atsuko said. "I guess we're finally goin' to school, huh?"

"Yep," Sucy grinned. "I'll get to learn about all kinds of experiments. I wonder if we get to use some of those gasses that they were telling us about in history class."

"Are you sure that's such a good idea?" Atsuko asked. "Aren't those deadly?"

"That's true," Sucy said, putting a finger around her chin as if thinking. "Wouldn't wanna off my favorite test subject."

Atsuko felt her face heat up at that. She remembered Croix's words and took a breath.

"You okay?" Sucy asked.

"I'm fine," Atsuko coughed. "So, are you ready for this?"

Sucy shrugged, looking bored.

"It's not like the humans understand what we are," She said quietly. "I mean, we're from a world they've rejected. Shiny Chariot was their one good nature from this world, almost as if a martyr. But, with her gone, it's been harder for us than ever."

"That's pretty deep," Atsuko said. "I was thinking the same, actually. But, that's why I've gotta show them all that it's something that can be a force for good. I made that vow when I first turned ten and I plan to honor it."

"You're a better person than most." Sucy chuckled softly, causing Atsuko to blush once again.

The bus stopped once again and a different girl got on. She had orange hair the color of the sunset and her eyes were a turquoise blue color. She had red, lower-rimmed glasses that had decently sized lenses and clearly a prescription to match. She wore a long robe of a raincoat that reached the floor almost. The hood which was pulled over her head, was pointed lie a witch's hat, though it really didn't resemble one. She had pale skin, but it wasn't the most obvious thing in the world. If one looked close, they would see the freckles that dotted her cheeks and nose softly, almost as if one had sprinkled pepper over them. In her hair, made nearly invisible by the hood, was a headband that was a deep blue color. She clearly looked as if she didn't want to be there, shuffling slightly from one foot to the other. Clutched in her hand was a book and what looked like a journal.

Atsuko and Sucy paid the girl no mind, both uninterested in either making her more nervous or making the motions of staring.

The girl walked towards the back of the bus, several empty seats open for her. However, as she walked by a row, a foot stuck out and kicked hers out from under her. With a small yelp, she fell, still clutching her book and journal with her. The students other than Atsuko and Sucy laughed, the girl wordlessly picking herself up and dusting herself off. She blinked away tears as she continued her walk.

When she passed Atsuko and Sucy's row, the brunette's hand grabbed onto her coat and pulled her into the empty seat next to them. The girl yelped almost, sitting down. Atsuko flashed her a grin, but the girl looked downward, giving them no attention. She said nothing the entire trip, the brunette feeling some sort of familiarity with the girl.

The bus ride was quiet, but it did give Atsuko time to think. She knew that the girl was something like she was, but chose not to say anything to that sort. The girl's eyes were clenched shut as she was clearly trying her best to hold in her tears, trying to disappear. Clutching her things tightly to her chest, she pulled her legs up to her chest.

Once the ride ended, the doors to the school bus opened and the students all began to pour out like a wave, spilling out like water from a funnel. Atsuko and Sucy took some notice that the girl was motionless and made no sound until the bus was empty besides the three of them. Atsuko and Sucy made no motion to speak with her and neither was in a hurry nor wanted to ask her to move.

Only once they were the only three left in the bus besides the driver did the girl make a move to get up. She quietly and almost unnoticeably looked towards Atsuko and Sucy, but turned back and left the bus without a single word.

Atsuko and Sucy stood up after her, both having decided to give her space. Neither really had any clue how to react and Sucy was thankful that Atsuko hadn't tried to befriend her.

Entering the school, the two looked around at how massive it was. It was different from the school they had been to for the previous year, some unknown accident having destroyed most of it. Even when the building was completed, Croix had been adamant about the decision to prevent them from doing anything at the school and Ursula had decided to agree. Ramzan had agreed as well after the three of them had talked in hushed tones.

Fortunately for the two of them they shared enough interests to get identical schedules, which meant they could goof off together in class and none would be the wiser. Finding their first classroom, they entered and sat down. Atsuko secretly hoped that she could see that orange haired girl again; she had no attachment to her, but she did hope that she was alright. But, alas, the girl did not appear to be in the class and did not make herself known.

The class began, being as boring as the two of them could have expected. When the initial roll call had begun, Atsuko answered her name with a resounding 'here!' that had actually gotten the teacher to remark that she was too peppy.

"Don't make it seem like you're a teacher's pet," Sucy snickered. "You'll never live it down if you do."

"I'm not a teacher's pet," Atsuko whispered back. "You just don't understand how I'm super ready to destroy this course with my awesome skills."

"So, miss Kagari," The teacher began.

"It's Callistis," Atsuko said.

"Whatever," The teacher said. "Tell the class something interesting about yourself."

"I like Shiny Chariot," Atsuko proclaimed, her more mature personality showing her childish side a little bit. "And, I want to be like her one day."

"Well, that takes magic," The teacher said. "Something that isn't exactly legal now."

"Well, I can still be a hero like her without it," Atsuko said.

"True," The teacher said. "I suppose that is true. You do have a good head on your shoulders. But, do be careful with how you go about proclaiming such things. You wouldn't want to get hurt because someone mistook your statement to mean something else."

"Alright," Atsuko nodded as she sat down and the next name was called.

The class went by rather slowly, but Atsuko really didn't care; she wasn't particularly invested in this class anyway. Sucy also seemed uninterested. Truth be told, neither of them needed the class, but the school system had refused to give them credit because Ursula and Ramzan's 'extra lessons' in the subject weren't 'school applicable', despite both of them testing out with randomized tests.

After the class, the two of them made their way to their next class, which was a Language class. Atsuko wasn't so good with that, but she knew she could handle it if she tried.

Both girls walked past a group of girls gathered in the hall, standing around a locker and blocking some view of the inner circle of theirs. There were three in total and Atsuko could just make out a fourth in the middle.

The girl who was seemingly the ringleader was a tall girl who had almost an air of 'bitch' about her, as Croix would say. She was definitely taller than Atsuko and Sucy, with a much larger frame as well. She seemed to also exude some other sort of presence as well. She was dressed in what resembled a school uniform, but seemed to be for a much fancier school than the one they attended. She was quite fit as well, but it wasn't immediately obvious unless comparing her to someone like Atsuko or Sucy, who were average build at best. Her hair was a platinum blonde color and had some green highlights. Her blue eyes looked straight at the orange haired girl.

Her two companions were dressed in similar, one with red hair, one with blue. They were gathered around the fourth girl, who looked like the girl from the bus.

She and Sucy were set to ignore them, but Atsuko overheard what the leader said.

"So, it appears you keep a diary of your little secrets," She said, causing Atsuko to glance over and see the girl trying to appear as small as possible. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to read them out loud, now would it?"

The girl clutched the journal she held to her chest as if it was a lifeline. The leader of this group managed to snatch the journal the girl held, opening it and reading the contents out loud.

"May twenty fifth," She read as the girl reached for her journal, only to be pushed back by the other two. They held her against the lockers as the leader continued to read. "I learned a new song from mom and dad. I'm glad they've begun teaching me about our heritage. I wish I didn't have to school, though."

The orange haired girl was in tears at this point as Atsuko had had enough. She marched over to the leader of the group, grabbing the journal from her and handing it back to the girl, who just looked at Atsuko.

"You got some nerve, you little bitch," The girl turned Atsuko around by grabbing her shoulder.

"Leave her alone," Atsuko said firmly, her voice low and an attempt to sound scary. The leader of the group just looked at her, grabbing her by her collar as the bell sounded for their next class.

Atsuko glared at her and the two stared each other down like a tense anime fight about to break out. However, a teacher looked out the door, prompting the taller girl to put Atsuko down.

"This isn't over," She said to Atsuko. "I'm gonna see you again."

"Go away," Atsuko said, the three walking away. Atsuko walked over to the girl once again, putting an arm around her as a sign of comfort.

"Hey, they're gone now." Atsuko said. "You can leave now."

The girl said nothing, looking at Atsuko as if she was some sort of strange entity. She simply leaned on her, hiding her face in her shoulder. Sucy was impressed at Atsuko's display of bravery, chuckling at the way she had handled that situation.

"Didn't think it would work out that way," Sucy said, ghosting over to the two. "I thought for sure I was gonna have to step in."

"I had this," Atsuko said, showing off her confident grin.

"So, what's your name?" Sucy asked the orange haired girl.

The girl silently said something, her voice below a whisper.

"What was that?" Atsuko asked.

"Lotte," The girl said in a whisper tone. "Lotte Jonsson."

"Well, that's a great name," Atsuko grinned. "I'm Atsuko Kagari Callistis, but my friends can call me Akko."

"Sucy Manbavaran," Sucy said, getting quite close to Lotte.

"Hi." Lotte said.

"How about you stick with us for a bit?" Atsuko suggested. "It's lunch time and we're gonna get eats."

"We have Language class next." Sucy corrected her.

"Aww man, but I'm hungry," Atsuko said.

"Well, we'll eat after class," Sucy said. "Unless you can eat quietly enough to eat in class."

"I can," Atsuko said proudly. "I'm a master of stealth."

"Still haven't gotten your mom's cookie jar yet," Sucy said.

"Because Croix always takes them," Atsuko said, shrugging. "So, Lotte, wanna go with us?"

"I do have that class," Lotte said quietly, making no movement to leave Atsuko's grip. The three walked to class, Atsuko changing her grip to holding Lotte's hand and Sucy's hand.

They walked into class, sitting down in three adjacent desks as the teacher began her lecture. Atsuko and Sucy noticed how Lotte was focused on the lecture, but still trying to make herself seem as small as possible. Atsuko slipped a note over to her, smiling at her. Lotte secretly opened it, reading what it said.

"Don't worry," it read. "You got friends now. Also, wanna come over to my place after school?"

Lotte wiped her eyes and looked down at her journal, sighing with a small smile on her face as she looked at Atsuko and Sucy, who had a different smile, but still conveying positivity.

"Yes," She mouthed, nodding softly. Somehow, the teacher hadn't picked up on their conversation at all. "I just have to tell my parents."

After school, Atsuko, Sucy, and Lotte got off the bus on Atsuko's stop. Atsuko and Sucy walked in front while Lotte followed behind like a shadow, slinking behind them.

Atsuko opened the door to see the two adults in the house nailing boards in the wall over a large hole. Croix was also holding a bent stick that had a metal star on the end and was muttering something. Atsuko quickly slammed the door shut to announce her presence and to keep her new guest from seeing the mess.

"What's going on?" Lotte asked, her voice still quiet.

"They were, uh, trying on clothes," Atsuko said, trying to think of a convincing lie… which had never been her strong suit.

"I… see," Lotte said, not wanting to address the obvious lie.

"I wonder what your mom broke when getting mad at Croix this time." Sucy said.

"Hopefully not the entire wall," Atsuko sighed.

"Man, she must have tried to shower with her again," Sucy said.

"I hope not," Atsuko said. "I couldn't sleep in my room for a week after that."

"Are… are they okay in there?" Lotte asked.

"Pretty much," Atsuko said. "They fight all the time."

"Let's go in and see," Sucy said, opening the door. The wall somehow, with magic, looked as if nothing had happened.

"Hello, sweetie," Ursula said, smiling and waving at Atsuko. Atsuko smiled back, waving.

"Who's the orange haired chick?" Croix asked. "You gonna have a thre—"

"Croix…" Ursula grabbed Croix's ear between her thumb and index finger, causing the lavender haired woman to yelp. "What have we talked about?"

"Not being perverted?" Croix said between yelps.

"Correct," Ursula smiled. "And, what were you just being?"

"Perverted?" Croix asked, feeling the pressure alleviate. She sighed in relief as she looked at Lotte.

"H-Hello, Mrs. and… Mrs. Callistis," Lotte said quietly as Atsuko, Croix, and Sucy snickered while Ursula sighed with a look directed at Atsuko that said 'we will be having a conversation later', but a gentle form of it.

"Hello, friend of Akko's," Croix said. "Me and my lovely, totally not wannabe wife were a little surprised when our darling angel told us she had brought a friend. Make yourself at home."

"Thank you," Lotte said, sitting gingerly down on the couch.

"So, how'd you meet Akko?" Ursula asked, smiling at the guest.

"She stood up to Diana Cavendish," Lotte said; Croix and Ursula both froze at this.

"Cavendish?" Ursula asked carefully.

"Yes," Lotte nodded. "She's quite nasty."

"A complete bitch if you ask me," Sucy said. "Bet she gets it from that skank who raised her."

"You're definitely Ramzan's offspring," Ursula said. "But, I suppose that it can't easily be helped. So, Akko stood up to some bullies, eh?"

"She was really brave," Lotte said, looking down.

"Well, someone instilled some good virtues into her, didn't she?" Croix grinned. "I knew I did a good job somewhere."

The look Ursula gave her made her chuckle and back away nervously.

"I think that you need to teach her some more manners," Sucy grinned mischievously.

"Speaking of teaching, I made some after school cookies," Ursula said. "I know you two aren't children anymore, but Croix whined and begged that I make some cookies for her."

"Well, by all means, let's eat," Sucy grinned. "I'm starving."

"Let's make sure that you don't eat it all too soon or Croix will be upset." Ursula said.

"Of course I will be." Croix stuck her tongue out.

"Well, I expect you to behave while we have a guest," Ursula said, walking into the kitchen. "I don't want to hear any of your stories from school either. We're not entertaining our guest like that."

"Yeah yeah," Croix said. "Well, how about we just get them some food and leave them alone?"

"Because I want to talk to Akko's new friend," Ursula said. "It's not every day my baby comes home with a new friend. It's only the second time, after all."

"Well, it isn't like she needed a friend other than Sucy," Croix shrugged.

"Well, Lotte," Ursula said. "Where are you from?"

"Finland," Lotte said quietly.

"That's pretty cool," Atsuko said. "So, are you a fan of Shiny Chariot like me?"

"I think she was pretty cool," Lotte said. "She helped me discover things about myself that I would need to know later on in life."

"That's pretty cool!" Atsuko said. "Well, make yourself at home and we'll make sure you have tons of fun here."

"You're too kind," Lotte said, looking down.

"Nah, it's nothin'," Atsuko said. "I'm just doin' how my mom taught me. It's also what Shiny Chariot would do."

"No, you're certainly too kind," Lotte said. "You didn't have to stand up for me, but you did. You stood in my defense even though you'd barely met me. You didn't have to do that at all, but you stood up to Diana like that. Thank you, Akko."

"You're welcome," Atsuko said.

"Will you stay for dinner?" Ursula asked.

"I… I suppose," Lotte said with a small nod.

"Great," Ursula said as she stood up. Atsuko followed her into the kitchen.

"What is it, sweetie?" Ursula asked her.

"Mom," Atsuko said, looking at her. "Why is your magic fading?"

* * *

So, it seems Atsuko has made a new friend. How fun. I wonder how it will go.

Slight note: When Akko mentions her magic there, she's referring to the stores she has in it because of the Claiomh Solasis, which is her only source of magic now.


	10. Akko's Outing

Chapter Nine: Akko's Outing

Atsuko was lying on her bed, looking up at the ceiling. She didn't know how long she'd been like that, but she was. It was unclear to her why she'd started doing it, but her thoughts were becoming more focused on one single thing.

"How do I ask?" She mumbled, looking at the Shiny Chariot poster on her ceiling. "I want to ask, but I just don't know what to do."

"You've been staring at that ceiling for an hour," Ursula's voice could be heard as she came in. She sat down on the bed next to Atsuko. "What's got you troubled?"

"Nothing," Atsuko muttered.

"This doesn't seem like nothing," Ursula said, pulling Atsuko into her arms. "I know you well enough to know you'd have already given up on it if it was nothing."

"I just don't know," Atsuko said. "What do I do about it?"

"Well, what exactly are you talking about?" Ursula asked. "I can't help if I don't know the story."

"I… I always get these weird feelings and I don't know how to explain them," Atsuko said.

"Weird… feelings?" Ursula asked. "Have you been reading that book I gave you a few years ago?"

"Eww, not _those_ kind of problems," Atsuko said. "I just… I just get this weird feeling when I'm around… you know what it's nothing."

"Akko…" Ursula tilted her chin up to her. "Listen, you can tell me anything. You're my special little girl, remember?"

"Yeah," Atsuko nodded, leaning onto Ursula. "I just… I think I have feelings…"

"Well, everyone does," Ursula said. "It's what makes us us."

"I mean, I think I have feelings for… for someone," Atsuko muttered quietly.

"What was that?" Ursula asked.

"I think I… I think I like someone," Atsuko said, a little louder this time.

"Well, did you tell them?" Ursula asked.

"I want to make sure I really feel it," Atsuko said. "If it's not true, I lose a friendship."

"That's very smart," Ursula kissed her cheek. "You're showing a good deal of maturity with that decision. I know you'll make the right choice. Just don't wait too long, lest you miss the opportunity. I know I missed a few in my days."

"With Croix?" Atsuko asked, looking up at her mother.

"No, sweetie," Ursula sighed. "Not with Croix. I think it would have been much easier for her to get in my pants if that were the case."

"I'll get her into your pants," Atsuko said. "I'll just need to get her to gain a few pounds."

"Watch it missy or I'll forget to make your dessert," Ursula laughed.

"You wouldn't!" Atsuko exclaimed. She may have matured, but she still loved her some dessert.

"You'll just have to find out," Ursula said. "Now, how about you come and help me with these spellbooks? I think there's a cool new spell for you to learn."

"You said you weren't teaching me new spells." Atsuko said.

"Okay, I just wanted to get you out of the room so you could stop moping," Ursula said. "It's time for you to get a bath anyway. Unless you want to bathe with me like when you were a child."

"I'd like that," Atsuko smiled, leaning further onto Ursula.

"Well, don't tell Croix," Ursula chuckled. "She'll try to join us and that bathtub isn't big enough for three."

"I'm surprised the two of us still fit into it," Atsuko said. "I'm not as small as I was."

"Well, as long as you watch how many sweets you take in, you'll be fine," Ursula poked her nose.

"I've got a great metabolism," Atsuko pouted as if she were still seven.

"And, that's why you should worry about not eating so many sweets," Ursula said. "But, a nice hot bath will help us relax a bit and could help you get your mind off this crush for a bit."

Atsuko nodded, following her mother to the bathroom.

 _Later_

"Why do you never invite me to take a bath with you?" Croix asked as the three sat at the table.

"Because you're too big to be in there with me," Atsuko said.

"I wasn't talking to you, squirt," Croix said. "I'm talking to your mom."

"You know, you could just get a bath by yourself," Ursula said. "Now, how about you tell me why you didn't tell me about this little crush of Akko's?"

"Because she told me not to?" Croix said inquisitively.

"I see," Ursula said, a hurt look crossing her face. "That's fine. I suppose that's alright."

"She only asked me because I'm the one who actively has a crush around her," Croix said, sipping her coffee.

"Oh…" Ursula said, pondering this. "I suppose that's true. Well, what should we do about it?"

"We should let her do it herself and not interfere?" Croix suggested.

"Aww, but that's the fun part," Ursula said. "Making sure my daughter has a good relationship is the best."

"Akko, go to school," Croix said. "It's about that time anyway."

"Uh, alright," Atsuko said, finishing her food and getting up. "Wait, it's Saturday."

"Really?" Croix asked. "I thought it was Wednesday."

"You need to get your days straight," Ursula chuckled. "I think you're a little discombobulated."

"Finnelan didn't help with that," Croix said. "Bitch actively tried to kick me out."

"To be fair, you did punch her in the face," Ursula said.

"Hey, you said that meant I meant something," Croix said.

"Doesn't mean it wasn't stupid," Ursula shrugged. "Definitely deserved it, though. Bernadette was about to give her five across the face before you did."

"Was it enough to get you to drop to your knees and—" Croix began before a strip of duct tape was placed over her lips.

"Quiet," Ursula said. "That's not appropriate table talk."

Croix pouted, crossing her arms as Atsuko left the room, calling Sucy.

"You wanna go out?" Atsuko asked. "I'm headin' to the ice cream store and it's boring to go alone."

"I'm down for that," Sucy said in her monotone. "I've got some new potions for you to try anyway."

"Great!" Atsuko exclaimed, running out the door. "Bye, moms!"

Croix couldn't help the blush that creeped over her face at that. Ursula looked over at her, looking back at the door. She removed the tape from Croix's mouth, sighing.

"Yes," She said to her. "It was pretty hot of you to do that. I wouldn't have had sex with you, but our respect for you immediately doubled.

"Alright!" Croix fist pumped.

"So, tell me," Ursula said, leaning in. "Who's Atsuko's crush?"

"She didn't tell me," Croix said. "But, I have one option."

"Who?" Ursula asked.

"Use that big smart brain of yours to figure it out," Croix winked. "I figured it out the moment she brought it to me. But, I wanted to "

"But, I only know… ooooohhhhhh." Ursula said. "That makes sense. How'd I not see it before?"

"Probably because you've got your 'cute seven year old' filter glasses on," Croix snickered.

"Ha ha," Ursula rolled her eyes. "Well, what should we do?"

"We should let her figure it out on her own," Croix said with a shrug.

"That's nice," Ursula said. "Now, what are we actually gonna do?"

"We're not playing matchmaker," Croix said. "It's cute when she does it, but we're not going to meddle in our kid's life."

"Our?" Ursula raised an eyebrow.

"S-Sorry," Croix coughed, looking away.

"Well, why shouldn't we try to help?" Ursula asked.

"Because it's one thing when she does cute things around the house to help out like when she was seven," Croix said. "It's another thing for us to actually try to meddle in the romance of a teenager. We're adults. When she was seven, she went at it with a seven year old's understanding. We're trying to set her up and meddle with a teenager. Let it be for now unless she actually asks for advice. You'll just drive her away if you don't."

"Are you saying I'd screw this up?" Ursula asked.

"Well considering you don't know how Akko reacts to that, yes," Croix said. "Just let her be."

"Fine, fine," Ursula said. "But, we're totally going to spy on her and make sure she's okay, right?"

"Of course," Croix said. "I never said we were gonna leave her totally alone. Let's just look through the school and see who she could be crushing on."

"I thought you knew who it was," Ursula said.

"I want to be sure," Croix shrugged. "Wouldn't hurt. Plus, we don't even know if she's into guys or girls."

"I'm sure it's easy to find out," Ursula said. "All we have to do is just watch her and see who she reacts around."

"Speaking of that," Croix said. "What do you think we should do about that Cavendish chick?"

"Make sure she doesn't realize Akko has magic," Ursula said. "Daryl is most likely making her into a witch hunter like herself. As long as Akko doesn't reveal that, we should be fine."

"Ten bucks says she'll befriend her," Croix said.

"Why are you making this bet?" Ursula asked. "I'm sure you're not going to try to bring that about."

"Because it's Akko," Croix said. "She's a nice girl and maybe this bitch needs some friends. I mean, look at how I used to be."

"You were a different sort," Ursula said. "But, I'll take your bet."

"Great," Croix said. "Now, let's go take a bath together."

"I already took a bath," Ursula said. "And, I've been over this with you. There's no room for you and me both. Also, we're not dating, so we're not going to bathe together."

"You're still not convinced I'd be a good lover yet?" Croix asked.

"Croix, I don't care how good you are," Ursula said. "We're not dating. Now, if you want to go get a pizza, then I'm all for it."

"Fine, fine," The lavender haired woman sighed. "Wait, is this because I'm Italian?"

"You do realize that pizza here isn't like Italian, right?" Chariot raised an eyebrow. "They're totally different. Wait, you had pizza from here with me and Bernadette when we ditched school all those times."

"Man, I still can't believe the goody two-shoes of the academy were really so devious," Croix smirked.

"Hey, pizza's pizza," Ursula said. "Besides, it's not like we didn't do the work."

"True," Croix smirked. "So, what shall our toppings be?"

"Pepperoni and sausage," Ursula said. "And, don't you dare get those anchovies."

"That was a joke," Croix said. "Now, let's go out on our date."

"Don't call it a date," Ursula said.

"Why not?" Croix asked. "We're two attractive women going out to eat together with the possibility of some making out afterwards."

"Not with pizza breath we won't." Ursula said. "Now, stop calling it a date or I'll tape your mouth so tight you'll need an explosion spell to loosen it."

"Kinky," Croix said with her mischievous grin. "You got some ropes with that? Some whips I should know about?"

"Oh, hush," Ursula rolled her eyes. "You're the one I can see being into those sorts of things."

"Or Bernadette," Croix said.

"Nah, she was the 'pin you down so she could get in close' type," Ursula said. "We're witches. We don't need manmade tools for aids in intercourse."

"You still didn't explain that time you sixty nined her," Croix said.

"We were a thing," Ursula sighed. "I thought you knew that."

"I mean, I did," Croix said. "But, you tried so hard to keep it from me."

"Because we didn't want to upset you," Ursula said. "I mean, we weren't… a thing persay, but we did experiment with each other."

"Why not with me?" Croix asked.

"You were new to the group," Ursula said. "We'd known each other for almost as long as Akko has known Sucy."

"Right…" Croix said. "So, why don't we go get that pizza?"

"Sounds good to me," Ursula said. "And, don't let it get you down. You're still my best friend."

"Thanks, Cherry," Croix grinned. "That means a lot."

 _With Atsuko_

Atsuko sat outside the ice cream store, kicking her legs back and forth. She waited until she saw that familiar shade of mauve colored hair and red eyes. They were accompanied by the grey skinned Sucy, sporting a t-shirt with a red mushroom and some jeans.

"Hey, Akko," She grinned, gliding up to her brunette friend. "How's it going?"

"Great!" Atsuko exclaimed, hugging her. "Let's get some ice cream now. Mom and Croix are being weird again."

"Sounds like the usual," Sucy said. "Say, isn't that Lotte in there?"

Atsuko looked into the ice cream shoppe to see what was indeed Lotte standing behind the counter. She looked over, blushing as she waved shyly. The two waved back, walking over to her.

"You work here?" Sucy asked.

"Y-Yeah," Lotte nodded. "I-I got this job a few months ago. S-Sorry I didn't tell you."

"Hey, don't apologized," Atsuko commanded, pointing at her. "You're allowed to tell us things at your own pace. Now, what's the special of the day?"

"Sh-Shiny Chariot Cr—" Lotte began to say before she was immediately cut off by Atsuko.

"I'll take your biggest portion!" She said, her eyes practically sparkling as she began to drool.

"Seems you never did give up your childhood tastes," Sucy said. "I'll take the Poison Bog Swirl."

"C-Coming right up," Lotte said, a little shaken up by Atsuko's outburst. But, she still walked over and made their ice cream anyway.

After they had gotten their ice cream, they sat down at the table nearest the counter as they looked at their ice cream.

Atsuko's was a vanilla bottom layer with cherry syrup and strawberry syrup spritzed all about and a trio of bananas sticking out of the top to make the point of her hat. It was a bit crude, but it was ice cream. Atsuko began to eat it rapidly, grabbing her head in pain as the brain freeze hit.

"You always eat it too fast," Sucy said. "You gotta slow down."

"Owowowowow it's a force of habit," Atsuko grit her teeth as she tried to will away the headache. "Back at… that other place, if you don't eat quick enough, you don't get anything else for the rest of the day."

"Well, you've been in your mom's house for like ten years," Sucy said. "So, worry not."

"A-Are you okay?" Lotte ran over.

"She's just got a brain freeze," Sucy said. "She'll be fine. I'll make sure of it. You don't get behind on work, alright?"

"Y-You're the only ones here right now," Lotte gestured subtly around them. "I-It's the quiet part of the day."

"Oh," Sucy said. "Well, grab me a warm cloth, will ya?"

"O-On it," Lotte ran into the kitchen, returning with the warm cloth. Sucy tilted Atsuko's head back, holding the cloth on it as she reached into her pocket. Lotte looked at her quizzically, wondering what exactly she needed.

Sucy pulled out a small vial, holding Atsuko's mouth open with two fingers and tilting her head back. Pouring the contents into her mouth, she watched as Atsuko coughed and gagged, but still swallowed the contents of the vial. After a second, she stopped fidgeting and sat there, looking normal. Lotte was surprised.

"Wh-What was that?" She asked Sucy.

"Oh, uh, you weren't supposed to see that," Sucy said. "I, uh…"

"She gave me my medicine," Atsuko quickly said. "I get headaches sometimes, so she has a vial on hand."

"Th-That looks like a p-p-potion," Lotte said. "A-Are you two… w-w-w-witches?"

"Not really," Sucy said. "There hasn't been a certified witch around since Shiny Chariot. Then the witch hunters had no one to stand in their way and began taking all of the witches out."

"I-I know that," Lotte looked down, grabbing the hem of her shirt. "I-I know."

"You okay?" Atsuko asked, holding her arm. "What's wrong?"

"I-It's nothing," Lotte said quickly. "I-I have to get back to work. Th-Thank you… f-for being my friends."

"You're welcome," Atsuko grinned. "It's great to be your friend too!"

"Yep," Sucy said with her own creepy grin. "You're pretty cool, so we're glad to be your friend."

Lotte blushed slightly, moving quickly behind the counter. She waved shyly as the two left the ice cream shop with their finished ice cream.

"She knows something about those witch hunters," Sucy said. "Probably something personal."

"What do you mean?" Atsuko asked.

"I'm good at reading people," Sucy said. "Watching when they sleep, making sure they're not susceptible to the poisons I put in my potions—"

"Wait, what?" Atsuko asked, turning to her.

"Nothing," Sucy grinned. "Just tryin' to see how much you were payin' attention."

"I see," Atsuko pouted. "So, what do you wanna do now?"

"I was thinkin' of tryin out a few new potions and I need my favorite guinea pig," Sucy said.

"I'm your favorite?" Atsuko asked, coughing as she turned to face her best friend. "I mean, sure I guess I have time."

"Great," Sucy said. "And, I promise you won't turn into a mouse this time."

"It wasn't the worst thing…" Atsuko mumbled. "I was soft and fuzzy."

"True, but you were also almost food for the cat my gramma keeps." Sucy snickered.

"Stupid cat," Atsuko said. "I thought it was a myth that witches had cats."

"It is," Sucy said. "But, my gramma's a cat person."

"Yeah, I know," Atsuko sighed. "Well, let's go try some potions."

"Perfect," Sucy said as they walked off to Sucy's car Ramzan had spoiled her with.

 _With Ursula and Croix—five years prior_

"So, how do we beat this boss again?" Ursula asked, playing on the game with Croix.

"Shoot for the glowing red eye," Croix said. "That's what we do to beat it."

"I've been doing that," Ursula said. "But, it isn't working."

"Use the Fire Spells," Croix said.

"I'm out of fire spells," Ursula grumbled. "I used them to resist his ice spells."

"Just use the Inviso Cloak," Croix said.

"Where do I get that?" Ursula asked.

"It's the dungeon item," Croix said. "You had to use it to solve those puzzles."

"Oh yeah," Ursula said, deploying her item and managing to survive. "But, I'm still out of fire spells."

"Well, just gather some of his powers," Croix said. "He drops them every so often."

As they continued to work on defeating the boss, the phone rang. Croix walked over to it and picked it up.

"Cherry Street," She said. "Croix speaking."

"Don't be an idiot and answer the phone like an adult," The voice came over the other line. "Don't you know how to speak to your elders?"

"Give me the phone," Ursula said, taking it and tossing the controller to Croix. "Listen here, Finnelan, you've no right to talk to Croix that way. She is a very bright student and graduated with good grades. And besides, she didn't even know you were calling. Now, what do you want?"

"I called to inform you of an… incident," Finnelan said, her voice getting lower. "I'm sure you've felt the magical disturbances, haven't you?"

"I… have," Ursula said. "What about them?"

"Where is that girl?" Finnelan's tone sharpened.

"I have no idea who you are talking about," Ursula said, biting her lip; what if she knew about Akko?

"The girl Finnelan entrusted into your care," Finnelan nearly shouted. "Don't think me a fool! I was well aware of her presence there. You are aware of what she means for the magical world, don't you?"

"I am not exposing her to the world we left behind." Ursula said. "I'm not getting her mixed up in a war that will ultimately get her killed."

"She is the one who is able to use the Grand Triskelion magic," Finnelan said. Ursula froze, her breath quivering in her throat as her eyes widened. Croix immediately tensed, feeling the atmosphere change with whatever Finnelan had said. She knew it couldn't be good, whatever it was.

"Wh-What?" Ursula asked, her grip on the phone tightening.

"Holbrooke spoke to me about it," Finnelan spoke. "About sensing someone who was capable of wielding the power of the Grand Triskelion. She did not mention your little spawn, but it wasn't hard to come to the conclusion that she had something to do with it."

"You leave Akko out of this," Ursula growled into the phone. Croix shuddered as Ursula's hair flashed red, a powerful burst of magic radiating out of her body. "This isn't her fight. I killed lady Manbavaran and I'll do the same to you if you go anywhere near my daughter."

Croix tensed up. Chariot rarely got actually angry; even with her incessant flirting, the most she got was a bit irritated. But, this was a side of her was something she'd never seen. Even when Akko was being bullied in elementary school, Chariot only looked like she was going to break someone's nose. Never would she threaten to actually kill someone.

Ursula crushed the phone in her hand, turning to Croix, who flinched visibly. She took a deep breath, calming herself down and letting her magic run normal. She began to cough uncontrollably, drops of blood coming from her mouth.

"Cherry!" Croix exclaimed, snapping back to normal as she pat Ursula on the back. Eventually, the coughing stopped as Ursula looked down at herself. The blunette panted, looking down at her bloodied hand with parts of phone piercing the skin. She looked at Croix and hugged her close.

"I don't want to lose her," Ursula said, visibly shaking.

"She won't be," Croix said. "We won't let her be taken. I promise. Miss Holbrooke won't let Finnelan take her."

"I know, but I'm so worried about her," Ursula said. "I just… I don't want to lose my little girl."

"We'll protect her," Croix said. "Finnelan can't do anything to take her because she has no relation to this."

"I hope you're right," Ursula said.

 _Present day_

The two adults sat in the living room waiting for Atsuko and Sucy to return. It was a slow wait, but usually they returned on time. A knock at the door shocked them from their waiting. Ursula got up and walked over to the door.

On the other side was a woman who was just shorter than Ursula with brown hair and blue eyes. She was much thinner than Ursula as well and dressed like a schoolteacher.

"Finnelan," Ursula said, her eyes narrowing. "What brings you here?"

"We must talk, Miss du Nord," Finnelan said.

"It's Callistis now," Ursula said. "That is what you're allowed to call me."

"And why do you choose to keep hiding?" Finnelan asked.

"Because this is my life now," Ursula said. "I'm happy with it."

"And what if you were needed?" Finnelan asked.

"I am needed," Ursula said. "But, not by you. Now, leave. I haven't forgotten the last time we spoke. I don't care what you have to say."

"You didn't kill her," Finnelan said. Ursula froze, staring at the woman with shock and terror in her eyes. It took her a full two minutes to regain her composure.

"What… did you say?" Ursula asked.

"You didn't kill her," Finnelan said. "Or at least, you didn't truly kill her."

"How is that possible?" Ursula asked.

"Holbrooke could detect her magic," Finnelan said. "It's very faint, but it's slowly growing."

"That isn't my problem," Ursula said hastily.

"This is something you have to understand," Finnelan said. "There are only two beings with the capability or magic to stop her; you and your daughter."

"You won't go anywhere near her," Ursula said as she grabbed Finnelan by the throat. Croix ran over, trying to get Ursula off of her.

"Cherry, don't," Croix said.

"Leave my property." Ursula said. "Now."

"You—" Finnelan began as Croix managed to separate them.

"Now!" Ursula said as her magic flared for an instant. Finnelan backed up one step as Ursula levelled a glare at her.

"Be prepared," was all Finnelan said before she turned and walked to her car that was there.

It was only when she was gone that Ursula shut the door and slumped to the ground.

"Cherry?" Croix asked, as Ursula buried her hands in her knees.

"I don't want Akko to be brought into this." Ursula said.

"It'll be alright," Croix held her. "It'll be alright. Let's just play some video games."

"O-Okay," Ursula said, being led by Croix to the couch.

* * *

So, it seems that something is going on. I wonder what's happening... as well as who Akko has her little crush on. I suppose we'll find out soon.


	11. Akko's Crush

Chapter Ten: Akko's Crush

Atsuko walked into the restaurant, sitting down at the table. Sucy was sitting across the table from her, sipping on a drink. They looked out of place, two teenagers sitting at a place full of adults. But, Atsuko had promised Sucy a great seafood meal and she was going to give her one.

Atsuko took one glance at Sucy and immediately froze. She knew exactly why she'd asked Sucy to come here with her; it wasn't solely for eating. She knew she had some things she could only confide in her best friend… for several reasons.

"Sucy," Atsuko said, looking directly at the mauve haired girl. Sucy made a little slurping sound with her drink, glancing at Atsuko. Immediately, Atsuko felt the color drain from her face and yet explode into it in a furious blush. It truly would have been an interesting sight to behold.

"What's up, Akko?" Sucy asked, either not picking up on her best friend's panicking or just choosing to ignore it. "That potion messing with you again?"

"N-No!" Atsuko shouted, completely on instinct, startling several patrons around her. "I-I mean no. It's not that."

"Oh," Sucy said. "Then, what's up?"

"Well, uh, there's a reason I wanted you to come here," Atsuko said, squeezing the fabric of her dress. "It, uh, I…"

"You wanted me to see this great seafood place," Sucy said. "I knew that."

Atsuko laughed nervously, realizing that she'd said that. But, she knew she had to continue the conversation at any cost. Sweat began beading down her forehead as she felt every fiber of her being scream out to run, let flight win over fight. Her breathing became more rapid as she tried to continue, but she sheer act of forcing herself to continue was draining her more than working herself up to do the dirty deed.

"Well, uh… there's… another… reason," Atsuko said, her voice lowering with every spoken word. By the end, it was merely a squeak, as if she had turned into a mouse. Sucy simply stared, a confused look on her face as that creepy grin shrunk a little to reflect that. Atsuko continued to make her lips move to no intelligible meaning.

"You okay?" Sucy asked eventually, watching her try and fail with whatever she was trying to say. She knew it was clearly important, but she certainly didn't understand the scope, since Atsuko wasn't saying anything.

"I-I'm fine!" Atsuko said quickly and with a loud, nervous laugh. She began to fan herself with her hand, her face becoming redder as she continued to do so. At this point, Sucy had decided to just let her get it out.

"S-So," Atsuko said. "What I really wanted to tell you was…"

Atsuko took a deep breath, remembering what she had been told that morning.

 _Earlier_

The brunette woke up with a yawn, looking up at her poster of Shiny Chariot on the ceiling of her room. She gave a tired look to it, before looking over at her alarm clock and seeing the time.

"It's noon already?" She asked with a yawn. "Man, I wanted to sleep later. Oh well."

She stretched her arms, feeling the tension leaving her as she slowly climbed out of bed. She trudged over to the kitchen table, where Ursula was already awake with a cup of coffee. Croix was almost lockstep with Atsuko, both of them looking like they'd barely gotten any sleep despite both having slept a full night's sleep.

"You two need better schedules," Ursula said. "You're not doing yourselves any good sleeping like that."

"Coffeeee," Croix moaned like a zombie.

"Here you go, undead abomination," Ursula said, giving the lavender haired woman some coffee. Croix drank it, yawning as big as her mouth would go, Atsuko following suit.

"Thanks, Cherry," Croix said, groaning in tiredness.

"Coffeeeeee," Atsuko moaned.

"No," Ursula said. "I know how you get with coffee."

"I'm not terrible," Atsuko said, drifting slowly back to sleep… before Ursula slammed her fist down on the counter.

"I'm up!" Atsuko jolted up, any tiredness gone as the adrenaline from the scare had woken her up completely. She looked at Ursula in shock as the blunette laughed.

"Good morning, sweetie," Ursula said, kissing her cheek.

"Where's my kiss?" Croix muttered.

"Fine, you can have one too," Ursula said, kissing Croix's forehead.

"I want a cheek kiss," Croix pouted. Atsuko kissed her on the cheek, which elicited a giggle from Ursula.

"Thanks, kid," Croix put an arm around Atsuko. "You're alright."

"Just alright?" Atsuko asked.

"Alright, you're fucking perfect," Croix said as Ursula lightly smacked her in the back of the head.

"Language, Croix," She said.

"Sorry, Cherry," Croix apologized.

"That is fine," Ursula said. "Now, Akko, it's time for you to get ready for school."

"It's Saturday," Both Croix and Atsuko said.

"Oh yeah," Ursula laughed. "Sorry. I got mixed up. Well, put something on other than your pajamas. You can't lounge around the house all day."

"Okay mom," Atsuko went to her room.

Once inside, she looked at a picture by her bed. She sighed, taking a deep breath in and looking to her mirror.

"You can do this, Akko," A voice said to her. Atsuko looked around and then looked in the mirror to see that her reflection had changed. What was previously her stood a shorter, younger child, but still wearing the same Shiny Chariot pajamas she was wearing.

"What?" Atsuko asked, looking at the child. "Who are you?"

"Isn't it obvious?" The younger girl said. "I'm you. Duh."

"How are you in my mirror?" Atsuko asked.

"You're still not getting it," The younger Atsuko said. "I'm here because you need all the assistance your capabilities can offer."

"Huh?" Atsuko asked.

"I'm what you are," The younger child said, her form becoming like the present Atsuko, except… older. She even had a white uniform like that of Shiny Chariot's. "Or, rather, what you were and will become."

"So, you're like all of me?" Atsuko asked.

"I'm you across time," The girl in the mirror said. "The magic of the pool in Luna Nova has shown you your true destiny. You know what you will become."

"But, I've only been there once," Atsuko said. "And, I only saw an older me."

"And, I am older still," The white clad girl said. "I'm your destiny. With all the pain and suffering that comes with it."

"What does that mean?" Atsuko asked. "And how did the pool put you here?"

"It means you will learn soon," The white clad girl said sadly. "And, I am simply a projection of your mind because of your worry and stress."

"You know why I'm stressed?" Atsuko asked.

"Well, I am you and your magic did manifest me," The girl said.

"How strong is my magic?" Atsuko asked, putting her hands on the mirror.

"Stronger than you could ever know," The girl said. "But, you will only realize that after you have suffered greatly."

"Do you know what happened to Shiny Chariot?" Atsuko asked. "If you're supposedly from the future?"

"I do, but deep down, you will know the truth," The girl said.

"I want to know now," Atsuko said. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, the reason I actually showed up was because you're so stressed about—" The girl began before being interrupted.

"I know why I'm stressed!" Atsuko said, a blush covering her face. "What are you going to do about it?"

"I'm going to help you out of course," The girl said. "I mean, you need it."

"What?" Atsuko asked. "What could you possibly do?"

"Give you words of inspiration only you could understand," The girl in the mirror said. "You will need them if you're going to do this properly."

"If… If you say so," Atsuko said. "Now, give them to me."

The girl in the mirror spoke her words of wisdom, Atsuko crossing her arms as she looked at her.

"Well, I suppose I'll have to do just that," Atsuko said. "I'll need to make a call first."

"So long as you do it right," The girl in the mirror said. "Now, go. You need to be quick."

"Right," Atsuko nodded. "Of course, this totally doesn't seem creepy, me talking to a mirror and all."

"I'm simply trying to guide you to your true destiny," The face in the mirror said. "Now, go. And, be quick."

 _Later_

Atsuko stepped into the store, gulping as she looked around to see the particular item she wanted. The dress stood in the window and looked quite fascinating, almost as if she could wear it to a party of those snooty rich brats in her high school. She'd have to keep it for if she did something like that with Sucy and Lotte. Hopefully someone wouldn't let those wasps out like the last time they threw a party. She quickly grabbed it and walked over to the counter.

"I'd like this, please," She said to the cashier. The cashier looked from Atsuko to the dress and back to Atsuko.

"You sure you want this one?" She asked. "Not sure it's in your price range."

"What's the price range?" Atsuko asked.

"Uh, about three thousand," The cashier said as he checked his watch.

Atsuko's jaw hit the floor as she looked at the price tag. No wonder it looked so fancy. It was expensive as all get out.

"I-Is there a discount?" Atsuko asked.

"For a little cutie like you, of course," A woman who seemed as fiery as her hair pushed her way over, shoving the cashier out of the way. Atsuko noticed her hair was a fiery mix of red and red orange, making an almost flame-like look. Couple that with her green eyes and she looked like one tough motherf…ather.

"M-Me?" Atsuko asked, feeling the heat in her cheeks.

"Well, duh," The woman said, green eyes meeting red. "Anyone else here?"

"I'm here," The cashier said.

"Didn't ask you," The woman said. "Now, I want you to go on break."

"I was just on break," The cashier said. "And, I was told not to let you run register alone again. Not after the last time."

"I said go on break," The woman said, turning with a fixed look as the cashier ran off. "Now, where were we?"

"U-uh, you were saying something about the dress," Atsuko said.

"Oh yeah," The woman said, leaning on the counter like a bartender with a sly smirk. "I think it will look smoking hot on you."

"U-Uh, thanks," Atsuko coughed. "Well, I can't pay three thousand for it."

"Oh, I'll give you a discount," The woman said. "Now, let's get you into it."

"I think I can dress myself thanks," Atsuko said.

"Well, we gotta see that it fits," The woman said, walking toward the dressing room, pulling Atsuko along.

"I need an adult," Atsuko said with an 'eep'.

"I am an adult," The woman said with a grin. "Now, strip."

"Help," Atsuko said as she was forced into one of the changing rooms.

"With pleasure," The woman said.

After about fifteen minutes, Atsuko walked out, her face flushed as she stood in the dress. The woman, who she'd learned was named Amanda O'Neill, walked out with a proud smirk.

"And you said it wouldn't fit," She said, giving Atsuko a nice smack on the ass.

"Hey!" Atsuko exclaimed, turning around, her face fuming. "Why did you do that?!"

"You're too cute not to tease," Amanda winked. "Now, how's about we go and get something nice?"

"I'm not interested." Atsuko said, getting in Amanda's face. "Now, leave me alone. You were quite rude. But, thank you for getting me into the dress."

"Hey, cuties like you gotta have a little help getting into the good stuff," Amanda said with a smirking shrug. "Now, how about I just gift you the dress and we forget about this little ordeal?"

"Fine," Atsuko said. "But, only because I really like this dress. But, you better not hit on me if I come back. This isn't for you."

"Fine, fine," Amanda said. "No promises. Unless I see you come back with some guy on your arm."

"It's not a guy I'd be bringing in to kick your ass for grabbing mine," Atsuko puffed up her cheeks.

"Oh, gonna run to mommy?" Amanda asked in a teasing voice.

"Yeah, and she's gonna knock you into next week," Atsuko said.

"Hey, look, if it makes ya feel better," Amanda said, holding her hands up in mock surrender. "I only wanted to give ya a boost of confidence. Ya know, to give you that fire."

"Well, keep your hands to yourself," Atsuko said. "That butt is for one person and one person ONLY!"

"Ooh, a naughty girl, huh?" Amanda said, wrapping her arms around Atsuko. "I like that. Well, you go knock 'em dead. And, if it doesn't work out, you come back to me and I'll treat you to a nice hot date."

"I'll consider it," Atsuko sighed, deciding that would be what gets her to let her go.

"Great," Amanda handed Atsuko a business card. "Here's my number. You don't even have to be broken up to call. I take all calls. Now, go get that hot date of yours and give them a great show."

"Th-Thanks," Atsuko blushed.

Amanda gave a wink as Atsuko left. She chuckled as the cashier came back.

"Why do you insist on doing that?" He asked. "You know it won't work."

"Hey, I can be a master flirt sometimes," Amanda gave him the finger guns.

"Pretty sure she's in high school," The cashier said.

"She's seventeen," Amanda said. "Close enough."

"Well, I suppose you could do worse," The cashier sighed. "Well, how about you get back to work and stop worrying if she'll actually call you or not?"

"Fine, fine," Amanda walked back to her duties, closing the door between them.

Atsuko walked out in the dress, her face finally returning to its normal color. She made sure to not walk the normal way home. She snuck around the back of the house, making her way into the back door with as much stealth as she was capable of. Unfortunately, this was Atsuko, which meant not very much. Ursula walked into the room, seeing Atsuko in the dress.

"Akko, where did you get that dress?" Ursula asked, stunned by how Atsuko looked. "It looks so beautiful on you."

Atsuko blushed at being caught in the act, squirming and stuttering out a squeak of a reply.

"What was that?" Ursula asked. "I didn't quite catch that."

"Babe, I can't—woah!" Croix walked in, her jaw dropping. "Akko, where'd you get that?"

"From Amanda," Atsuko muttered, toeing the ground.

"Amanda?" Croix asked. "Oh, you got the 'special treatment', huh?"

"Who is that and what sort of 'special treatment' did she give my daughter?" Ursula asked.

"From what I know of her, she likes to be a huge flirt and anyone, guy or girl, she finds cute she'll flirt with," Croix said. "Of course, she's a bit of a troublemaker, but overall she's not that bad."

"Did she try to kiss you, Akko?" Ursula asked.

"What, no," Atsuko said, confused. "All she did was get me into the dress. It was almost a little small, so she kinda pushed it in the right places. She did smack me on the butt though."

Ursula's face turned red as Croix began to snicker.

"What's so funny?" Ursula asked her.

"You're getting so worked up over this," Croix said, laughing. "She's harmless. She's not gonna fuck Akko without her express permission."

Croix was elbow jabbed by a very unamused Ursula. She looked at her, giving her a glare.

"So, what does fuck actually mean?" Atsuko asked. "Cuz Lotte always blushes when I say it and Sucy told me it's when two people get naked and—"

"It's a crude term for sex," Ursula said. "And a terrible expletive."

"Oh, that's it?" Atsuko asked. "Well, that's kinda dumb."

"Wait, you know what sex is?" Ursula asked. "I thought I had preserved your childlike mind."

"Croix told me," Atsuko said. "She said I would need to know."

"You WHAT!?" Ursula turned to her.

"Cherry, you can't just hide it from her," Croix said. "Today proves that. If Amanda were a bit more forward, imagine what she would and could do to her. She needs to know how that stuff works. Also, when… certain things were happening with her body, I had to explain that too."

"I suppose you're right," Ursula sighed. "But, you should have talked with me about it."

"I did," Croix deadpanned, rolling her eyes. "You threatened to make sure I'd never have it again."

"Oh yeah," Ursula nervously laughed. "Well, I suppose it's fine. But, Akko, don't think that I don't want you to come and ask me questions, alright?"

"Okay, mom," Atsuko nodded.

"Now, why do you have the dress?" Croix asked. "Amanda doesn't just grab random people off the street."

"I-I… I-I…" Atsuko stuttered, her face turning redder by the second.

"Atsuko?" Ursula began, a small smile coming to her face. "Is there something you want to talk to me about?"

"I-I have to make a call!" Atsuko shouted as she ran past them and to her room.

"What exactly did you tell her about sex?" Ursula turned to Croix.

"Just the stuff we learned in school." Croix said. "Without the gross and weird movie they used in the eighties."

"You explained the difference between males and females, right?" Ursula asked.

"Her high school did that," Croix shrugged. "I told her years ago."

"I was wondering why you had all those children's books on puberty," Ursula said. "But, I figured you got them to give to her just in case."

"Yeah." Croix said. "But, you know what this means, right?"

"What?" Ursula asked, confused.

"It means we get to spy on our kid and find out who she's goin' for," Croix said, holding out her hand.

"Oh, I see," Ursula said, getting a small, motherly grin as she gave Croix the high five.

The two waited on the couch, playing video games as they waited. After about two hours, Atsuko emerged from her room, still in the dress, walking to the door.

"I'm going out," She simply said in a rush as she ran to the car, hopping in and taking off.

"Let me guess," Ursula glared at Croix. "You taught her how to drive too."

"I actually didn't do that one," Croix said. "Sucy apparently did. They went to get their licenses together."

"I wanted to be there for that," Ursula said.

"You'd have been freaking out," Croix said, rolling her eyes. "I know you. She's your baby and you want to keep her stuffed in a pillow filled bubble wrap shield."

"I just don't want to lose my baby," Ursula said. "You don't understand being a parent, Croix."

"You're right," Croix said. "But, I've been taking care of her almost as long as you. It's just you have so much attachment to her."

"You should have seen her the first few months," Ursula said.

"Well, you wanna take my car and spy on her?" Croix said with her mischievous grin.

"I thought you'd never ask," Ursula laughed, holding up Croix's keys.

 _Present_

Atsuko took another deep breath, looking at Sucy square in the eyes.

"Sucy…" Atsuko said. "Will you go out with me?"

"But, we haven't even gotten our food yet," Sucy said, raising an eyebrow.

"I-I meant…" Atsuko said, fumbling over the words and her explanation.

"I knew what you meant," Sucy snickered. "I wanted to tease you."

"Rude," Atsuko pouted.

"Nah," Sucy said. "But, I accept. I'll go out with you."

"R-R-R-Really?" Atsuko could barely get the one word out as she just looked at her best friend.

"Of course," Sucy said. "I kinda wanted to for a while, but it's hard to ask you without your big mouth going off."

"It's not that big," Atsuko pouted.

"I'm sure I could fit my whole head in your mouth if I wanted," Sucy snickered. "But, it makes it better for potions."

"T-True," Atsuko coughed.

"So, where'd you get the dress?" Sucy asked.

"F-From some lady who smacked me on the butt," Atsuko muttered.

"She smacked you on the butt," Sucy snickered. "But, that's my place to touch you."

Atsuko's jaw dropped as she looked at her best friend.

"I'm just kidding," Sucy laughed a little louder. "Or, do you want me to kiss it and make it feel better?"

Atsuko's face reached the boiling point as she stared at Sucy with a crooked smile on her face. She couldn't believe what she'd just said. She stuttered as Sucy laughed even harder.

"I'm just kidding," She said. "I just love to tease my favorite Guinea pig. But, how about we just eat first?"

"O-Okay," Atsuko cleared her throat, regaining some composure. "I was told that the seafood in this place is the best."

"Then, let's get the seafood," Sucy grinned. "I'm game for it."

The two ordered the seafood, waiting for their meal. Atsuko was quiet the entire time, looking down and seemingly in her own world.

"You okay?" Sucy asked. "You're kinda quiet."

"W-Well, I'm just surprised this went so well," Atsuko said. "I…I kinda expected you to reject me."

"Well, we'd still be friends," Sucy said. "I'm surprised you finally asked me."

"W-Wait, you knew?" Atsuko asked, shocked.

"Well, yeah," Sucy said, raising an eyebrow. "Did you think I wouldn't notice you kinda staring and giving me looks and all the blushing?"

"I guess I did some of that," Atsuko laughed embarrassedly, looking upwards. "I'm just glad my mom didn't figure it out."

"Your mom seems like the type to find out sooner or later," Sucy said.

"Let's not tell her," Atsuko said. "I'd rather keep this between us for now."

"Okay," Sucy shrugged. "Sounds good to me. So, why did you want to eat here anyway?"

"I think the place is nice," Atsuko shrugged. "Not much beyond that."

"Well, I suppose that's all that matters," Sucy said. "Perhaps next time I'll take you to my personal favorite place."

"Sucy, I already know the graveyard isn't your favorite place," Atsuko pouted.

"You believed me," Sucy smirked. "But, no, it's this place that serves Japanese. You've been there."

"Is that because I'm Japanese?" Atsuko asked.

"You'll have to find out," Sucy said.

"Fine, fine," Atsuko pouted. "I will. But, you better tell me."

"I will," Sucy grinned. "I promise."

"Good," Atsuko said. "Now, how about we eat our food?"

The mauve haired girl nodded and the two saw the food arrive. Atsuko licked her lips as she saw her seafood being brought to her. She began to dig right in, devouring the shrimp and lobster like she'd been forced to learn.

"Woah woah, Akko," Sucy said. "Slow down."

"Shorry," Atsuko said with her mouth full. "I just haven't been able to shake the habit when I smell good food. Mom's tried everything short of actual magic on me, but it's still there."

"It's alright." Sucy said. "I'm sure you'll get over it soon."

"I hope so," Atsuko said, swallowing her food. "I wonder what you want to do for dessert."

"Ice cream?" Sucy shrugged.

"Sounds good," Atsuko said with a grin after she finished her food. The two talked and laughed with each other, their normal conversations ensuing.

"I'll take the check." Atsuko said.

"Nah, I got it," Sucy said.

"How about we just take each other's?" Atsuko suggested.

"Sounds good," Sucy said. "Well, let's pay and take off."

"Yeah," Atsuko nodded. "I'm ready to go."

The two took the check after it was presented to them and paid. They left the restaurant, Atsuko heading to her car and Sucy following her.

"My gramma dropped me off because she didn't want me to drive today," Sucy said.

"Well, of course I'll bring you home." Atsuko grinned. "But, uh, don't tell my mom."

"Of course not," Sucy and her shared a grin as they climbed into Atsuko's car and drove off towards Ursula's house.

* * *

So, it seems Atsuko's secret crush is revealed. But, can good times last?


	12. Secrets

Chapter Eleven: Secrets

"I don't see Akko," Ursula said as they looked around for Atsuko in the area. "I can't believe we can't see her."

"She never did say where she was going," Croix mused. "We shoulda asked."

"I suppose we could go home and wait to see who she brings," Ursula sighed. "I doubt it's anyone special."

"Well, I suppose we should ask her," Croix said. "Gettin' answers is a good idea."

Three days later, Atsuko and Sucy were in the attic, looking around.

"So, tell me what's goin' on here, Akko," Sucy said. "I mean, you seemed urgent on the phone."

"Every month, I keep having bad dreams," Atsuko said with determination.

"You have bad dreams like every night you don't sleep with someone."

"Yeah, but this one happens even when I'm sleeping with someone."

"So… why didn't you tell me about this earlier?"

"Cuz I figured it was just a bad dream like the rest," Atsuko sheepishly replied. "And, I just wondered something, but I couldn't figure it out. I would always forget it by the time morning came, but this time I remembered something."

"Oh?" Sucy became intrigued.

"Yeah," Atsuko nodded. "It's quite freaky."

 _Flash_

Seven year old Atsuko walked through the dark area, looking around for anyone or anything. She was lost and alone in her wandering, not being able to see or hear anyone else.

"M-Mommy?" She squeaked almost mouse-like, looking around to locate the blunette she was so close to. Ursula was nowhere to be found, the seven year old feeling the crushing weight of loneliness. A tear slid down her cheek as she walked in the dark, her bare feet making no movement.

She wrapped her arms around herself as more tears fell. Her Shiny Chariot pajamas gave her only the slightest of comforts, the child wanting the real Shiny Chariot to be there for her.

The emptiness she felt led her to believe that she was alone, truly so; even if someone else was there, she wouldn't have seen them. She sobbed quietly, not wanting to let herself be heard. She had been trained that girls who cry deserve a reason to cry. At this point, she would have welcomed someone giving a reason to cry.

She'd have welcomed any of the others from the orphanage at this point. Thoughts of the orphanage swarmed in her mind, thoughts she wanted to forget. She felt all the bad thoughts rushing back in, the other girls 'assisting' the headmistress in 'instruction'. She even thought of the one person she even considered nice to her, the one person she trusted there: Avery.

At that moment, she then saw images of Ursula and Sucy as well, a strange light surrounding her. Heck, even Croix showed up, her confident and cheeky grin in place. She felt a little better, but she still could see the emptiness of where she was.

Then, suddenly, as if watching a movie, she saw a scene displayed before her. She saw what looked like the town she lived in. Standing in the middle was… was _her_. She saw the horrible red eyes of the monster that had killed her other parents and she felt herself shivering. She began to see all those memories.

But, then, something else was standing there. Someone she immediately knew just by seeing her outfit. It was Shiny Chariot!

The fiery red hair flowing behind her burned brightly as the magic in her Shiny Rod pulsed. She saw her standing there, the two firing bolts of magic at each other. But, then Atsuko saw something odd. Shiny Chariot didn't look so much like Shiny Chariot. She looked like… her. Atsuko saw herself, or at least an older version of herself, dressed in the blue garb of a Luna Nova student.

Such a determined look was on the older Atsuko's face that Atsuko couldn't believe she was seeing herself like that. She was awestruck as she watch the fluid motions of the older Atsuko's movements.

The older Atsuko looked like she was saying something, but Atsuko couldn't hear it. The word Triskelion popped into her head for an unknown reason. A blinding flash of light burst from the Shiny Rod and the older Atsuko was dressed in the white garb of Shiny Chariot, power radiating off of her as she stood to face the monster.

Suddenly, something whispered in her ear, in Ursula's voice. But, she didn't know where it came from.

" _Noctu Orfei Aude Fraetor."_ It was a soft whisper, but Atsuko wouldn't forget the words whispered there. Other words were whispered as well, but they were muffled beyond hearing. Somehow, she knew she would her more soon.

The monster turned to her, a bolt of magic firing from her hand at her. It hit Atsuko and she felt the pain of the burning magic.

Suddenly, she was awake, sitting up with a jolt on the bed. A scream came from her lips and she felt two strong arms around her, pulling her to her. She felt bandages on her cheek, instantly comforting her as she knew that chest belonged to her mother.

"What's wrong, Akko?" Ursula whispered gently to her daughter.

"I-I had a bad dream," Atsuko said, sniffling as the tears had dripped onto Ursula's bandages.

"It's okay, sweetie," Ursula kissed her cheek. "I'm right here. You don't have to tell me about it, but I'm here if you want to talk about it."

"O-Okay," Atsuko sobbed, holding Ursula tight. Her little arms may not have been long enough to encircle the older woman, but they held fast as if they could. Ursula lay back down, pulling Atsuko on top of her, her arms holding her safely. It was only her fourth month here, but still the dreams came. Ursula hoped for Akko's sake that they wouldn't be there forever.

 _Present_

"It always scared me," Atsuko said, looking down. "But, maybe it has to do with the Shiny Rod?"

"What makes you think that?" Sucy tilted her head in confusion.

"I just wanna hold it some more," Atsuko became even more sheepish.

"Okay, but be careful."

Atsuko opened the chest that held the magic artifact. It began to glow while in her hands, the brunette, taking a deep breath. Immediately, words came to her as she felt the power building.

" _Noctu Orfei Aude Fraetor."_ The words left her mouth like a silky smooth cream, Sucy actually impressed by her voice.

However, she didn't have much time to be impressed as the Shiny Rod turned into a bow, the magic it was outputting increased tenfold as Atsuko's hands moved to fire the arrow almost on instinct. Through the open window the magic arrow fired, steaking through the sky. It exploded with a glorious burst of power, magic engulfing the sky around it.

Atsuko and Sucy looked at the arrow in shock and awe as the power reached them. It was soft, but also powerful. The Shiny Rod had morphed back to its previous form, still glowing in Atsuko's hand.

"We are so dead," Atsuko whimpered as she put the Shiny Rod back in the chest, closing it tight. She and Sucy booked it out of the attic, Atsuko shuddering as she sat down on the couch.

Ursula burst into the room in a panic, looking at Atsuko with wide eyes.

"What happened?!" She exclaimed. "I saw a huge burst of magic that I know came from our house! Did you do that?!"

Atsuko looked ashamed as Ursula sat down next to her.

"Akko, sweetie, what's wrong?" Motherly instinct took over as she held Atsuko, who wrapped her arms around her and began to sob into her shoulder.

"I-I'm sorry," Atsuko muttered into her shirt. "I didn't mean to."

"What happened?" Ursula whispered as she ran her fingers through Atsuko's hair.

"I-I took the Shiny Rod again."

"Akko, I told you that was a dangerous weapon and that you could get hurt."

"I-I know, but I had that dream again."

"The one that you can't sleep alone for?"

"Y-Yeah."

"Oh, Akko," Ursula kissed Atsuko's forehead, wiping the sobbing teen's tears. "It's alright. I'm not mad. I was worried you had hurt yourself. Now, how did you get the Claiomh Solais to do that?"

Atsuko simply buried her face in Ursula's shirt again, obstructing her mother's view of her face. Ursula felt that the answer she wanted wasn't going to be pleasant. Sucy simply stood off to the side, prepared to do something if need be.

"I said a word," Atsuko's muffled voice came through the fabric on Ursula's shirt.

"A… word?" Ursula's voice hitched as her body tensed. "Well, tell me what word it was, Akko. I won't be upset if it was a swear word."

Atsuko mumbled something unintelligible into Ursula's shirt. The blunette tilted the teary eyed Atsuko's chin up to her. Lower lip trembling, Atsuko repeated the words she'd uttered. The gasp from Ursula startled Atsuko, who visibly flinched. Even ten years with her mother hadn't fully removed some of the habits she'd picked up at the orphanage, but she was a work in progress.

"Where did you learn that word?" Ursula asked.

"Is it a bad word?" Sucy asked with a small grin on her face. "Cuz, my gramma love to hear old swear words."

"It's not an old swear word," Ursula sighed. "Those are wizard swears. But, there's only one of those you should be worried about. Of course, that one's a long one."

"Then, what is it?" Atsuko asked as Ursula sighed once again.

"It's one of the Seven Words of Arcturus," Ursula looked at her daughter. "They activate the powers of the Shiny Rod. But, not even Chariot discovered the seventh. They activate the powers of the Grand Triskelion. But, Akko, I want you to promise you won't go near that wand again. You could get seriously hurt from its power."

"I-I promise," Atsuko said. "B-But, it just keeps calling to me."

"I… I know, Akko," Ursula sighed. "I know. But, the further you are from that wand, the safer you'll be."

"Y-Yes ma'am," Akko sighed.

"I know you want to be like Shiny Chariot, sweetie," Ursula pulled her closer. "But, you can't just use powers like that so flippantly. You could get hurt."

"I know," Akko nodded as she laid down on Ursula.

"Yo, Cherry!" Croix kicked open the door to the house. "I found Akko's car. Now, who's this guy she's with?"

"Only one here is Sucy," Ursula said as Atsuko's face turned bright red.

"Oh," Croix said. "Well, I guess we'll find out who it is later. Also, I sto—er, uh, borrowed this awesome anime from the neighbors about witches and these magical girls who gather to stop them. It's totally freaky and I recommend it!"

"The blonde dies episode three," Sucy grinned as Croix turned to look at her in shock.

"But, she's the mentor character!" Croix pointed. "Name another anime where that happens!"

"Dragon Ball Z and RWBY," Sucy said.

"Wait, you guys watch anime?" Atsuko asked.

"Croix was totally a nerd in high school," Ursula gave a sly smirk to her lavender haired companion. "A troublemaker, but secretly a nerd. She got Bernadette and me into so many anime."

"I work more with machine parts now," Croix said. "Speaking of which, what the hell was that magic burst I saw?"

"Language, Croix Meridies," Ursula snapped. "But, it seems someone is learning words of Arcturus."

"So, it's upon us." Croix sighed. "You're taking back your mantle and—"

"It's Akko, you dolt," Ursula said. "She's learned the first word. And what do you mean taking back my mantle? You're the one that tried to do that because she was jealous."

"Yeah yeah," Croix rolled her eyes. "Now, I also got this note from someone who asked for our little Akko."

"Uh, what?" Atsuko asked in confusion.

"Maybe it's your date," Croix grinned. "I mean, it did seem urgent."

"My date has my phone number," Atsuko squeaked as Sucy grinned slightly.

"Well, how's about you tell me your date's number?" Croix said.

"N-No thanks," Atsuko blushed harder.

"Well, this person wanted you to meet up at that restaurant downtown that serves the best chicken ever."

"Croix, for the thousandth time, that place serves terrible chicken," Ursula rolled her eyes.

"Disregarding your lies," Croix turned to Atsuko. "Go meet this person at the place."

"A-Alright," Atsuko said. "C-Come on, Sucy. L-Let's go."

"Uh, sure," Sucy shrugged with a grin. "I'm game."

Atsuko rushed out of the house, Sucy gliding behind her like her shadow. Ursula turned to Croix, her eyebrow raised.

"Did you seriously give my daughter a note to meet up with a stranger?" She asked.

"I got good vibes from this one," Croix said.

"You said that about trying to jump off the high dive at the pool," Ursula huffed.

"I didn't die, did I?" Croix smirked. "I also totally got that smooch from Bernadette."

"Because Bernadette was too nice to not reward you in some way," Ursula rolled her eyes. "You went all woozy from that kiss anyway and it was just on the cheek."

"Hey, that woman had magic lips," Croix said.

"Damn straight," Ursula said.

"Oh, don't pretend I don't know what you're talking about," Croix said. "I saw you and her on her bed a few times."

"Were those the times you had a video camera?" Ursula asked.

"To be fair, I wanted embarrassing material, not a sex tape," Croix grinned. "I wanted something I could show to you two and go 'awwww' while you whined for me to delete it and Bernadette would snicker."

"I miss Bernadette," Ursula sighed with regret.

"Me too, babe," Croix sat next to Ursula.

"Don't call me babe," Ursula said in the same tone.

"Wanna go prank Daryl?" Croix suggested.

"What are you, five?" Ursula chuckled softly. "What would you do, egg or TP her house?"

"What, no, totally something more intense," Croix coughed.

"Sure it is," Ursula said. "I just hope that Diana doesn't go down her path."

"That's what Bernadette named her?" Croix asked. "Why would she name her such a stupid name like that?"

"You do realize she's British, right?" Ursula said. "Also, what room does the person named after a terrible seltzer brand have to talk?"

"You're the one who's named after a thing people attached to horses and rode into battle," Croix said.

"Which makes me majestic," Ursula stuck her tongue out. "Now, pop that anime in so we can watch it before the neighbors notice."

"Yes ma'am," Croix grinned.

 _With Atsuko and Sucy_

The brunette and lavender haired teens drove to the particular restaurant mentioned in the note Croix had.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Sucy asked, her expression not giving her tells of apprehension Atsuko had come to know.

"I just needed to get out of the house," Atsuko sighed. "Plus, I am curious about this. That handwriting looks familiar."

"Really?" Sucy tilted her head. "Is that why?"

"No, but the way it was written brought back some memories."

"Good memories?"

"Kinda. It's about the orphanage."

"Those usually aren't good."

"Yeah, but I did know one person there who was a friend. Or, at least, I thought she was."

"Thought?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, I don't know why she helped me like she did, but she did."

"True. So, what's your plan if this isn't good?"

"Leave. I mean, it's not like whoever it is could tell I have magic."

"Yeah, but you are obsessed with Shiny Chariot."

"Well, duh. She's awesome and both of my birth parents thought she was awesome. Even when my mom was throwing tables drunk, she would always calm down when Shiny Chariot was brought up."

"Well, I guess that's cool. But, what if this chick ain't straight."

"Uh…." Atsuko's face reddened.

"Not that kinda straight," Sucy snickered. "I mean, like she ain't got your best interests at heart."

"I trust her."

"Well, here we are. Let's see if she's still yours."

The two walked into the restaurant, Atsuko scanning the tables. She caught a glimpse of purple, turning to face it. Her eyes locked with a pair of purple eyes that stared continuously, unblinking. Atsuko moved quickly over to the owner of the eyes, pulling Sucy along for the ride. Sucy realized she was being pulled over to a girl their age dressed in a school uniform and made to sit on the bench.

"Avery, is that you?!" Atsuko exclaimed as she sat down in front of the teen. "It's been so long."

"Still as childish as ever," The girl presumed to be Avery's voice was cold, yet she glanced at Atsuko without any sort of emotion.

"Well, I guess I grew up a bit," Atsuko sheepishly rubbed the back of her head.

"Only in height," Avery's response came as Atsuko sheepishly grinned again.

"My mom says I grew up," The reply was cheeky and sheepish. Sucy simply sat next to Atsuko, not making any sort of movements, almost like the shadow she emulated.

"You have not said anything about Shiny Chariot this entire time." Avery's flat tone resounded. "A new record."

"Oh, I still love Shiny Chariot," Atsuko's eyes lit up with excitement as the two pairs of red eyes glanced at purple.

"Still as childish."

"So, uh, we got your note."

"I was correct in assuming that woman was your mother then."

"Oh, she's not my mom. She just lives with my mom and attempts to grope her."

"…"

"We're trying to get her to get with my mom though. But, it's a bit of a challenge because my mom isn't into her that way."

"Then you're a fool to force it."

"Well, she could like her. I don't think it's impossible."

"You don't think anything is impossible."

"You know me so well."

"Because you've barely changed. The only difference is that you're not afraid of your own shadow."

"Speaking of which," Sucy spoke up. "What do you want?"

"Well," Avery glanced at Sucy, then back to Atsuko. "I am staying with a family and a girl matching the description of one Atsuko Kagari was brought up in a conversation and I simply had to confirm my suspicions."

"What family are you staying with?" Atsuko asked.

"S-Sorry I'm late," Lotte rushed in, sitting next to Avery. "I-I was held up at home."

"They are the same ones," Avery said, her gaze still fixed on Atsuko.

"Th-They're my friends," Lotte smiled softly. "They saved me from Diana."

"I'll put her teeth down her throat," Avery said, looking at Lotte from the corner of her eye.

"I think she just needs a friend," Atsuko cut in. "I mean, she's a meanie, but it could be because she needs a real friend."

"We're talking about the same girl who shoved you into a locker and locked you in there for a few hours," Sucy said. "And then attempted to beat you up until a teacher showed up."

"But, I know she wouldn't try it again."

"Fight back and she never will."

"Avery, that's not how things work."

"Clearly, you don't remember the orphanage like I do."

"I haven't been there in ten years."

"L-Let's talk about something else. A-Akko, how did you do on that test in history?"

"*sigh* I bombed it. Apparently, the Great War was 'not accurately described'. I totally nailed it."

"Akko, you put that Shiny Chariot fought in the war. That didn't happen."

"Okay, maybe I should have studied more. It wasn't my fault I was watching Shiny Chariot documentaries until late."

"It's exactly your fault."

"Nuh uh."

"Atsuko, there is literally no way it isn't."

"You weren't there, Avery, how would you know?"

"Because I know you."

"Well, I was forced to." Atsuko stuck her tongue out. "Croix made me."

"The same woman who that blue haired woman has severely whipped?" Avery asked.

"Oh yeah, my mom has her super whipped," Atsuko grinned. "Sometimes literally."

Avery stared with a quizzical expression, completely unsure of how to take that statement.

"Miss Croix is a bit of a troublemaker." Lotte explained to Avery. "So, Miss Ursula tends to overreact in that department. One time, she punched her head into a wall. Apparently, she was a lot worse when Akko was seven."

"Because she was actually trying to grope Ursula under her shirt." Sucy said. "Ursula exercised her god given right to protect oneself from sexual harassment and knocked her on her ass."

"My mom needed to be nicer to Croix," Atsuko sighed. "But, I'm slowly getting her to warm up to Croix. Of course, they've been friends for years, so it shouldn't be too hard."

"Don't you think that it shouldn't work out?" Lotte asked.

"Wh-What do you mean?" Atsuko was stunned.

"Well…" Lotte began. "What if Miss Croix is flirting because she thinks it's the only way to keep her friend? And Miss Ursula doesn't want to lose another like she lost her previous lover?"

"That could make sense."

"Also, she smells of poison," Lotte said.

"She got hurt when she was younger," Sucy said. "Wagandea poisoning."

"But, that's a poison for witches," Avery's eyes narrowed. "Why was she poisoned with it?"

"She never told us," Atsuko said. "She wanted to spare us from it."

"Interesting," Avery mused tonelessly.

The four continued talking while they ate. Afterward, they decided to head to Lotte's house to say hello to her parents.

"Now, my parents are a bit… odd," Lotte said.

"Knowing my mom and Croix, it's alright." Atsuko laughed. "It'd be great to finally meet them."

"Lotte, Avery, is that you two?" A voice came from the kitchen. "I've made some snacks for later! Your father and I have to go to work soon, but you two can fend for yourselves.

Atsuko gasped a little when she saw that Lotte's mother looked like Lotte with dark purple hair and a little shorter.

"Oh, I didn't know you were bringing friends," Mrs. Jansson looked at the two teens. "I suppose those two must be the heroes you told me about, Lotte."

"Aww, shucks, I'm no hero," Atsuko said.

"Well, I'm going to treat you like one," Mrs. Jansson wrapped her arms around Atsuko in a crushing hug. "But, I have to go to work. Oooooh, I'm so glad my baby girl made some friends."

"I'm starting to regret this idea." Lotte said.

 _With Ursula and Croix_

"Babe, can I finally get a shower with you?" Croix asked. "It's been ten years, get over it. I told you I wouldn't grope you."

"And I told you I don't believe you," Ursula narrowed her eyes at Croix. "I haven't trusted you that way since high school."

"Well, I promise to be a good girl this time," Croix flashed her trademark grin.

"Yeah, that grin doesn't work on me, Croix." Ursula rolled her eyes. "Besides, I have evidence."

"Alright, alright, but tell me what happened with Akko earlier."

"Well… I think she's unlocked word one… I just hope that she doesn't hurt herself or anyone else. It's going to be very dangerous if she doesn't learn to contain herself."

"Better than you did?"

"This is serious, Croix! We could very well be dealing with another situation with Lady Manbavaran. She could be still alive! And, Akko has more magic potential than I ever had. She's got the potential to unlock the Grand Triskelion."

"Wait, you're serious?! But, you couldn't even do that!"

"That's why it's such a problem. We need to protect her so she doesn't get hurt. Such a dangerous power isn't good to be left in the hands of one without training. But, I can't train her for risk of Lady Manbavaran sensing her. We need to be careful from here on out."

"You can count on me, Cherry. You know that."

"I know, Croix. But, I really hope she learns all seven before she ever has to see us fight again."

"I've still got some of my tech stuff. We could use that. Now, let's not worry about a dead demon who happens to be the mother of your daughter's best friend and let's just watch some more anime."

"I… I suppose you're right, Croix."

"You know it, Cherry."

* * *

So, it seems that Atsuko has learned the first Word of Arctarus. I wonder what will happen next. We'll find out soon.


End file.
